The Way Her Hair Curls
by Margarita Mocha
Summary: Ron's invited Hermione over for summer break. Average summer except..... Please read! It'll make my day!! Oh and review! Hey there's a special character in here, say, Sirius? Oh, and Malfoy. Hey how about some H/G?All soon to come.R/Hr* /final chappy up/*
1. The Letter About Her Feelings

Hermione opened the door to her England country home, waiting for her parents to greet her after a long fourth year. Harry had almost died, her favorite teacher was not who she thought he was, and a good thing she believed, she had Krum as her boyfriend.  
  
She ran to her room to unpack, but she didn't. All this was after hugging her thoughtful parents.  
  
Krum was the sensitive type, you know the ones whom are shy at first. Hermione thought she was too! Although she introduced herself to Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter right off the bat on that train, she felt "shy" whether it be around boys she didn't know or what else.  
  
Feeling some what preoccupied with her cat, Hermione decided to send Ron a letter to see if the summer plans they made on the train ride were going to happen this summer. After all she was invited to see Krum this summer, in Bulgaria!   
  
Then, after that reoccurring thought kept entering her mind, she took it off by putting her quill on paper:  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hi!!! It's great to be back home! You're probably loving the burrow right now, but poor HARRY!!!! I miss my two best friends, even though I said good-bye just an hour ago. I was invited to your house and someone else's this summer ,so I was wondering if our plans would take place.   
  
I will not tell you whom invited me as you'll go on one of your wild tangeants and want to argue! But yes, it is him. Ron, I'm sorry I didn't go to the Yule Ball with you, but you used me as a last resort. I do not appreciate it Ronald!!!   
  
But back to plans, am I still invited? I'd love to see George and Ginny and Fred and your mother and- you! Tell me what the plans are ASAP!!   
Don't forget to tell Harry!  
  
Love,   
  
Hermione   
P.S. Ron, please tell your mother and father I will bring Muggle things to this friary!! They'll have much to study!  
  
Hermione sent her owl off to Ron's house, with a wonderful piece of parchment.   
  
The owl left landing, finally, right on Ron's window sill. Ron trying to be smart and studying before Hermione's letter came was surprised it came so soon.   
  
"She's probably badgering me to do my homework!" he said to himself with and ugh in his voice. But was she? 


	2. Let's Meet Mr Mix Up

Ron read the letter. Funny! She didn't mention homework, ugh ,but she mentioned that stupid git! 'I hate Krum,' he thought over and over.  
  
I mean who would want to date a prat? A silly little prat? Krum, of course, not 'Mione! 'Krum, the prat, he thought, all I can do is insult! '  
  
Seems Krum satisfies her, but 'Mione, ever since second year she was like a vision to him! Her pretty curly hair which brought out her cinnamon eyes was wild which hid, since she was usually not wild, her character.   
  
Ron on the other hand, was a vastly tall boy with hand-me down robes and supplies for that matter. He had hair of red, which usually matched his face whenever he was around that beautiful girl. Red hair was the Weasly mark, and just as his brothers and younger sister had it, he did too.   
  
Usually he was eating the house out when he came home from Hogwartz. Not that they didn't feed him, but, well, Ron was an eater.  
  
Whoa! Not a death eater of course, but a hungry, young, tall boy who just loved his food!   
  
Ron had wished one day that he would become Head Boy, just like his brother, Percy. On the other hand, he wanted to be Quidditch captain! He wanted to hold the house cup in his hands and claim he won it with Harry and all the others!  
  
Harry Potter was his best friend, well, yes. Hermione was too, don't get him wrong. But Hermione well, she was a girl, and if he blushed around her all the time how would his life be? Non-stop redness?   
  
No, no. Ron was not smart. Nor was he stupid, he just lacked a certain something. I think you call it studying skills? Well, I don't know. He just skipped out when it was time to do homework and played his favorite game besides Quidditch, wizard's chess.  
  
He won against everyone. Yeah, even the boy who lived. But, hey Harry had his skills, that game, not one of them.   
  
You've all heard of Harry, correct? Well find out from another source since this isn't about him. It's about our RED HAIRED hero.  
  
Ron was about to write back, when he remembered 'Oh yeah, better ask Mum first. She loves Hermione, everyone does! She's the smart and dependable one. She really is.'   
  
You should listen this thoughts you know! She's the smartest in the class. Well, their year's smartest.  
  
As Ron made his way down five flights of rickety stairs, sounding like a stampede.  
  
"Hi Ron, dear!" his mother smiled warmly glad to have him home.  
  
Mrs. Weasly was the sweetest in the world. She was sincere. She was kind. Well, let's not talk about her relationship with howlers, but yeah. SWEET! KIND! THOUGHTFUL, dear Mrs. Weasly.  
  
Hey, Mum! Did I mention you're looking ravishingly beautiful today?" Ron said in his most charming voice. Face it. Ron can charm girls. He's good at it.  
  
"Yes, Ron, dear. You mentioned that when you got home! What have you done?" she said looking at her stack of readied howlers. Mother's can not be charmed.  
  
"Just wondering if Hermione can come over this summer and Harry, too. Since Ginny's gone, away at her stupid camp, I'm lonely. Hermione can stay in her room and stay until summer's over and Harry... He can sleep in my room." Ron said in a rush stumbling on words afraid still of the last howler he got.  
  
"Ron, I love them, dearie. They can come over anytime!" She said now glancing at the clock.  
  
The clock was a Weasly possession. It said where each one was. It was something you would toss away with old food. But to most guests whom would never even had guessed at such a creation, it was a masterpiece.  
  
"Fred and George away with those girls again?" Ron asked waiting to make the brothers of his blush with much redness.  
  
"Yes. Ron, you'll have a girlfriend one day and when they pick on you, you'll die of embarrassment, so get the mischievous look out of those blue eyes of yours. Got it?" Mrs. Weasly straightened him out.  
  
"Yes, Mum. I got it! I have to return to my room to write dear Hermione a letter of invitation, so she doesn't spend her time with that ass hole Krum."  
Ron said in a tone of disgust.  
  
"Sorry dearie, what was the part after so? I missed it. Your father is trying out that new lawn contraption Muggles use." She said in the same tone yet in a mocking way.  
  
Mr. Weasly worked for the Ministry of Defense. And for that occupation he stopped people from using magic outside of where they're supposed to. Even though he used magic wrongfully himself. He had like Muggle things for some days now. Funny how he likes something he can never figure out. Muggles. I can't.  
  
"Never mind. I'll go tell Hermione and Harry."  
  
Ronald Weasly returned to that room of his for the second time that day, that week, that month.  
  
He picked up his hand-me down quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It's great to hear from you so soon! You can come as soon as you like.   
  
I'll write Harry too.   
  
I swear if you mention that stupid Krum again, I will..... Not threatening a girl, never mind.  
  
I think you should get to your homework Hermione!  
HA I SAID IT FIRST!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Ron   
  
The he folded up the parchment and put it in the corner of the desk. The he dipped his quill in ink and wrote:  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hermione is coming over this summer and I hoped you could too!!!   
  
She was talking about the git in her letter to me. GOD I hate him.  
  
Harry don't call me jealous, I'm not! I simply think he's the wrong guy for her! WRONG! I mean.... okay maybe I am jealous. It's just you know Hermione has changed a lot. She's developed some things I certainly wasn't looking for but found. You know she's drop dead gorgeous!!! A knock out! She's beautiful! But she's Hermione and she has a boy friend. I wish Krum didn't exist. I wish you and I were the only men in her life! I mean how much more can she handle? I mean a Weasly and a Potter? She needed a Krum too?   
  
Well I'll talk to you soon. I'll send yours right way since you live farther and Pig's grown fatter.  
  
Your friend,   
  
Ron  
  
Ron then quickly without thinking gave Pig Harry's letter and the family owl, Earl, Hermione's.  
  
Pig left the house heading for Hermione's house. What can I say? He's a stupid bird.  
  
Earl left to Harry's seeing Pig go the other way.  
  
Ron decided to go do his after Hogwartz eating ritual. After all, homework can be saved 


	3. Say, You Like Me? I Like You!

AN: Hey thanx for the reviews!!! I appreciate them a lot! Hey speaking of reviewing.... do it!!! PLEASE! I hope you like the story, at least a little. Onward! Hey, do I own all this character mumble jumble? NO! But I'm wishing to own 0.000000006 of it!   
I can now with the plot! And again ONWARD!  
  
Hermione lay across her bed looking at Crookshanks. She never noticed what green eyes she had, or how incredibly orange he was.   
  
Just as she was about to conduct an experiment on Crookshanks, to see how many treats he could eat, when a really ugly owl appeared at her bay window.  
  
She opened the window and let the gray bird in to her starry room.  
  
Her ceiling, completely bewitched, was exactly like the night sky. Constellations made her room look a little like Hogwartz, a little like home.  
  
She unhooked the letter from Pig's leg and turned to her bed.   
  
Hey, Ron's letter wasn't exactly ASAP, but it was in time.   
  
Krum had called and asked her to stay in Bulgaria, at least for a week, and when she said she wasn't sure, Krum had one of those boy friend hissy fits, "I'm vot sure ve vill ve a good couple Hermiown-ninny! You always veem to spend vime vith those annoying friends of yours, and I'm not veeling veeded."   
  
It was then that they decided, or better Hermione decided for Krum, that they "vreak vup". Hermione wasn't going to give up her two best friends for a boyfriend! NO WAY!   
  
So as she read the outside of the letter, somewhat on her side, she realized it was addressed to Harry.   
  
'So what', she thought. 'It's probably just saying "You're Invited!"' and what not, and that's what she needed to know.  
  
She opened the letter carefully and read the heading aloud, "Dear Harry."   
  
Hermione read on, her Curious George raging to find out what it said.   
  
Then suddenly, her wonderful common sense hit her. She was reading another person's mail!!!! It was wrong. It was illegal. Harry was probably reading her letter though. So she read on.  
  
She almost fainted at the next paragraph. Ron liked her. He was jealous of her. Ron had a crush.  
  
But then, Hermione realized that all the same applied to her.   
  
The way his hair, his gorgeous red hair, waved to one side made her want to blush and require a certain habit which she'd use when she was embarrassed. Oh ,god, and when he said 'Mione, that was when she felt he was a god. After all, he was.   
  
The only thing that seemed to put Ron off in the distance of her choices of boy friends was, well, he was her best friend.   
  
Plus how could he be such a "God" if he was such a clumsy guy?  
  
Oh, I forgot, because he was.  
  
Hermione then, after reading someone else's mail, went down stairs.  
  
"Mom?" her, as Ron thought, beautiful voice rang out.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" her very smart mother's voice rang out.  
  
"I'm going over to Ron's house this summer. Is that ok? Please? I'll still get all my homework done! Promise!" she pleaded to mother, whom wanted to spend her time with her this summer.  
  
"Oh, I don't know!" she said as she looked at her daughter's face,"Oh, ok. If you really want to."  
  
"Oh, I do. Thank you!!!" Hermione hugged her mother.  
  
Then, as quickly as she came, Hermione ran upstairs.  
  
Ron,   
  
I'm coming tomorrow! Got to pack! Bye!  
  
Love,   
Hermione  
  
P.S. Did Harry reply yet?   
  
She sent off the letter with her owl, and had Pig follow him.  
  
She then, as if in a haze, laid down on her bed, thinking of only Ron.  
  
  
Later, at Harry's house, Harry received a letter. He had had enough of the Dursley's. He had had enough of Muggles. They just didn't understand his situation.  
  
Harry was on his bed reading Sirius's letter over and over.  
  
He could live with him now! The Ministry of Defense had forgiven him. They got more evidence that proved he was innocent. Sirius was to live with his God son.  
  
Just then, as if impossible, another invitation came to his window. 'Probably from Ron', he thought.  
  
He was right you know, it was Ron's letter. To Hermione, of course.   
  
And as Harry read it, he laughed. Ron was so jealous of Krum. He wanted Hermione, and of course as if he was psychic, Harry knew Hermione like Ron.   
  
Harry wrote a letter of apology saying, 'No, he couldn't come. He had to spend time with Sirius.' He told the whole story. 'I'll come visit you once or twice this summer, but I can't come for the whole summer.'  
  
Harry was sorry he had to say no, but Sirius was his God Father, the closet to his father and mother Harry had.  
  
Then as quickly as Harry wrote the letter and read it, he returned to Sirius's. Quietly he fell asleep, and quietly, I leave this chapter. 


	4. Out Of Character? Just a Wee bit?

AN: When I opened the stats today, I literally started crying!!! I love you reviewers, you've certainly made my day!!!! And I'll keep writing to you, for you cause you're just too sweet!!! Hey a little Q&A for you here! Do I own HP?   
Hey another chapter to all who said no, for those whom said yes, you get one too, cause you're just too sweet!!! LOVE YA ALL!!! Inward!(Computer correction!!!)  
  
Hermione had decided to use floo powder, since it was one of the only ways to get to the Burrow. It was after all, in the middle of absolutely nowhere, except for the fact, although they didn't know it, there was a town, a Muggle town, seven miles east of the enchanted house.  
  
She entered her fire place with her belongings, wearing a black mini skirt, a white shirt with a gray tie, and black Claude hoppers. She looked, intelligent, mind you, with a little, you call it spunk?  
  
She looked spunky, indeed. You could sense her attitude towards things, if you didn't know her, from a distance.  
  
And as Hermione said, "The Burrow!" loud and clear, the fireplace transported her to, well, the Enchanted place we call Malfoy's house!  
  
"What?" she whispered quietly, as if not to attract attention.   
  
She was, after all, in the house of a Death Eater. And Voldemort was rising!   
  
Hermione looking spunky, took some more floo powder out of her pocket and was about to say, "The Burrow!" once again, but she heard a drawling voice shout, "Mudblood?" which if you didn't know means the worst thing you can call a witch or wizard with Muggle parents. It's an insult.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy's voice and GOD, was he annoying!!!   
  
"Granger? What are you doing in this nice clean, Mudblood free house?" his mousy voice said.  
  
"Leaving, why?" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Hermione, dear Hermione," he said as he put his arms around her shoulders and dragged her out of the fire place, "Stay for tea?"  
  
"Tea? With you? Kidding, right? I'd rather enslave the house elves." Hermione gave him as an answer.  
  
S.P.E.W. ,if you didn't know, was Hermione's way to help the house elves. It was to free all of them, and so far they were all at Hogwartz, happy, but she wasn't satisfied with that. She wanted them to be totally freed, which they were. She missed out on some things you know!   
  
"Granger, Granger, why do you fight me?" he said in another drawl.  
  
"Malfoy? We've fought since first year!" she said in an agitated voice, giving him the evil eye.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger? You are really looking good." Malfoy sputtered.  
  
"Malfoy, are you drunk, or did you just compliment me?" Hermione said trying to get back to the fire place.  
  
"Indeed, I did. I am working on drawing people, right now! Hey, may I draw you?" he said, now seeming quite in love with our dear Hermione!   
  
"Sure," she said as Malfoy sat down and she ran to the fire place, "The Burrow!" she said clearer this time. She threw down the floo powder, and was gone.  
  
And as Malfoy made a note of the words he heard, "The Burrow!", he planned his visit to our sweet girl at the Burrow.  
  
  
Hermione landed in a familiar place this time, Ron's house. She rounded the corner leaving her things in the fire place.  
  
"Ron?" her sweet voice echoed throughout the collective family's house.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron spun around the corner and enveloped her into a hug.  
"Ron, you just saw me yesterday!" she said feeling him smell her hair, and her doing the same.  
  
Her hair smelled of sunflower, 'A wonderful flower', Ron thought.  
  
His hair smelled of apples, 'A delicious fruit', Hermione thought.  
  
They both turned red at the awkwardness.   
  
"I know Hermione, it's just I'm happy to see you since Harry can't make it." He covered up. After all, who cares about all that best friend stuff, well, when your crush is right next to you?  
  
"Oh, ok. Wanna help me take my things up to Ginny's room?" she asked her head tilting from side to side like a puppy dog's. She decided not to tell him about Malfoy since, well, since I say so! She didn  
"Oh, and why can't Harry make it?" She said grabbing a bag, there was many.  
  
"Sirius can have him now! Isn't it great?", he said, taking all the others, leading her up to the room.'t feel it was necessary, okay?  
  
"Sure, you have the whole room to yourself you know!!" he said leading up to Harry's reason for not coming. 


	5. Half Nakedness

I messed up on the ending of the last chapter and can't change it, because it isn't saved, kay? This will get more Hr/Ry but it will also have a little H/G in it along with Sirius, Malfoy, ok, so it's a HP book! Thanks to reviewers, I love you and all your sensitive comments and commands. I sorta own what? Ah, yes, the plot!!! Not the characters!  
  
Ron, feeling rather, shall I say, happy, was bounding for the bathroom, the morning after, well, the reunion happened.  
  
Hermione, feeling rather dusty, decided on a shower that morning. She was putting on her towel, realizing she just forgot her clothes. "Crap!" could be heard from the bathroom if you were to put your ear up to the door like the Weasly twins were doing.  
  
Hermione, was going to run for it. Just go straight to her room, after all, that would work, would it not?   
She was about to, well, call it dart, but when she opened the door, the tall muscular twins grabbed her.  
  
"Hi! Can I go to my room?" Hermione pleaded with them. "Please?"  
  
Ron heard her pleas and ran to rescue her. Just like a fairy tale!   
  
The twins decided on one answer and they said it in unison, almost like it was performed, "Hello Granger," their low voices said, "Since you've begged for mercy, we'll let you go on one condition, you and Ron come with us to our lake. Yes, the Twin lake. We have to watch you, or a least accompany you, and Mum said go to the Quidditch field. We've had enough of Quidditch so far this summer. We want to go swimming. We also can't go to the closet town, since Mum says we've seen enough of those girls and she wants us to watch you two! So want to go, or shall we us one of our pranks as so what and so forth?"  
  
Ron and Hermione were in a haze since, well, she was in a towel, only a towel for that matter, Ron couldn't help but stare, and no one realized how smart the twins actually were.   
  
And as if they had practiced too, Ron and Hermione, answered, "Sure." And they both left.   
  
Hermione was scared of the whole concept of half the Weasly boys seeing her half naked, and Ron was enjoying thinking about Miss Granger in a towel.  
  
The both dressed in their swimming suits, Hermione in her bikini, red and black, and Ron in his black swimming shorts. They matched. Whoa!  
  
  
Later that day, as they were at Twin Lakes, as the Weasly Twins call it, and Hermione still hadn't gone in the water, she was after all getting a real tan, not like some witches whom just put a hex on themselves to be tan. She was original. Indeed.  
  
The twins were obsessed with going out deeper and deeper and exploring more and more. Ron was trying to help them, but couldn't help looking at the tanning girl. She did after all, almost have her top, somewhat like a bra, somewhat off. Ron couldn't help but wonder what was underneath.  
  
What was going on with him? Hormones. Simple and true.   
  
Fred and George noticed him looking at the half naked girl once again. And what were they about to do? Not put Hermione in the water! No that would be horrible! But indeed that was their plan.  
  
Hermione noticed them stop splashing and looked up with her big cinnamon-brown eyes. Ron realized the mischievous look in the twins' eyes and said, "Hermione look out!!!"   
  
Hermione quickly noted the look too, and she put her top on all the way. "Now hold on boys!"   
  
Just then Hermione was carried to the water by the Weasly boy, whom she liked's brothers! She really didn't want to get wet, but when you're in Fred and George's hands, you have no choice.  
  
What happened next was a little weird, but it happened. Hermione stood up on the Twins' shoulders and did a back flip. She landed it, too.   
  
Ron was amazed, everyone was. And I hope you were at this chapter! 


	6. Oh Dear God, PMS

Author's note is at the end!  
  
Her landing was perfect, yeah, very. Hermione, happened to just want to get away from the, well, were they really men? She was doubtful.  
  
When she came up from the water of Twin Lakes, the, uh, boys, were gaping. "What? I can't do a back flip? Sorry, but, when I am pushed around I'll do what I can to get away from the idgits annoying me. Self Defense, every woman needs it. It's for when she finds men like you Weaslys."  
  
The twins backed away. "Sorry!" they said as if said out of their mouths 10,000,000 times before.  
  
"Bloody Hell! You sure went in the air!" Ron said along with his favorite expression.  
  
"Well, Ronald, you need to go high to land the flip. Common knowledge."  
  
"Are you saying I don't have common sense?"  
  
"Maybe."  
"Now why would you do that, Hermione?" Ron asked tempted to go grab her and throw her, just like it was in all those romance movies.  
  
"Because, it can be true sometimes you know!" She smiled flirtatiously. Her curls were forming again.  
  
"Well, would it be that hard to keep your nose out of those books and tell me what you think sometimes?"  
  
"No, I just think it's not really needed to be told. You aren't as bad as some people!"  
  
"Was that a compliment I heard out of your mouth?"  
Ron asked suddenly realizing she was complimenting him.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh, dear god! Here we go again." George said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione looked her wicked, killing eyes their way.  
  
Just then Ron can up behind her and picked her up. He lifted her way above his head and said, " Hermione, who doesn't have common sense now? Who doesn't look out for diversions?"  
  
"Ron Weasly put me down this instant! I mean now!" she screamed.  
  
Ron as though he didn't really want to throw her as his intentions told him to do, put Hermione down.  
  
Hermione turned around and said, "You are the one with no common sense." It was very big flirt festival in that water.  
  
Then she swam up to the shore, stood up removed the wedgie her bottom had given her, smoothed her hair, and laid back down on her towel. Ron was watching her movements and suddenly felt that urge to go and kiss her. It was a normal one.   
  
"You guys.... I swear." Fred said.  
  
"Let's go sledding!" George acclaimed.  
  
"Yes, well, since Hermione is so hot." Fred said looking Ron's way.  
  
Ron looked at his brothers as they realized he was starring at her tanning. A very boring sport, unless you were Ron.  
  
"Oh, shut up Fred!" Ron announced.  
  
"Hello. We need snow to sled. Let's do some magic." George said.  
  
"Agreed dear brother." Fred said.   
  
"Dinivera Wintaro!" they shouted together as their wands appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione noticed the snow after about two minutes.   
Fred and George were getting out of the water, and Ron was following, looking a bit preoccupied with Hermione.   
  
She got up, wrapped her towel around her, and went spinning in between the blossomed apple trees near the lake. Arms outstretched.   
  
Ron looked at all the snow that covered her hair. She looked like a snow queen. A winter princess.   
  
Ron looked like a weird spectator, viewing everything as if her beauty was restricted.   
  
"Hermione? What are you doing?" Ron said perpetuating the cycle, of her spinning.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of snow dancers?" she asked.  
  
"No, can't say that I have!" he said joining her. Meanwhile Fred and George were making a sled out of tree branches and muck from the lake.  
  
"Well, ever since I was little, I have watched the snow dancers. Beautiful women just making a circulating dance when it snowed, kind of like Mother Nature. It marked when it was finally winter. Kind of like wizardry. Except women made these wonderful seasons!" she said taking her and Ron into the five inch snow.  
  
Then they separated about a foot away. They made snow angels with wide wings, it was with the only tool called their arms. They giggled wildly. Then Ron got up.  
  
"You know what the only problem with making a snow angel is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, what?" Ron retorted, nicely.  
  
"They're never perfect. I mean there's always some footprint or hand print, or something." Hermione answered.  
  
"Not when you do this." Ron pulled Hermione up, and her hand nor her foot pressed against her angel.  
  
"Wow. They look great."  
  
Fred and George were coming over seeing the romanticism of the scene over by the apple trees.  
  
"Hey look, they're holding hands!" George said aloud pointing towards the angels. Actually, both Ron and Hermione plus the angels were holding hands.  
  
"Yeah they are." Fred said elbowing Ron.  
Ron and Hermione both blushed madly. They let go of each others hand.  
  
"Ready to sled?" Fred asked.  
  
"I know I am." George said.  
  
"I think I'll go back to the house. I'm kind of cold."  
Hermione said her lips turning blue.  
  
"Now why would you do that? I mean I'm wearing a swimming suit too, and I'm still gonna sled!" George said.  
  
"George? Are you wearing a bikini? A no legged swimming suit with a bra sort of thing?"  
  
They were all embarrassed, except Hermione, that she mentioned bras.  
  
"No." George answered.   
  
"Hey, you guys know what a bra is, right? Something that-" Hermione started to say.   
"Hermione, we know what a bra is, no need to give us a lecture on things that happen to a girl. All but our Ronnie here has seen at least one of these 'changes' they go through. We see it happen everywhere. Yes, no need for a lecture." Fred said.  
  
"Fine Fred, but they aren't always 'changes'.  
You guys need mental help. This is gonna be rough this whole summer with no one to talk to about girl things without Ginny here. Bet you guys haven't noticed the way Ginny's matured. Lot's of guys are attracted to her." Hermione said matter o' factually.  
  
"God don't talk to us about our sister's maturity level. BAD PICTURE!" George freaked out.  
  
"What do you need to say to our sister about 'girl things'? You can talk to us. Tell us what's going on. Just don't give us a lesson we already learned from our Mum." Fred said patting George on the back as if to say, 'Forget the picture. It was all just a big nightmare.'  
  
"Oh, so you want me to tell you about my regularity on my period? About what bra size I am? About what is going on inside my PMS raging head?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ok, guess not. But hey you can talk to Ron about it. He's your best friend." George said.  
  
Ron looked embarrassed for the 657th time that day. It was normal.  
  
"I don't think I'll talk to anyone about it. I'll put it in my diary. So Ron you can stop blushing because I don't need any frigging men's advice!" and with that Hermione apparated.   
  
"Okay, PMS has taken over our little brother's best friend's mind. Oh the evil curse. I always thought Hermione wouldn't sink to the PMS level. But I was deceived!" George cried.  
  
"Just feel sorry for all the guys whom have to deal with that mess this summer." Fred said looking at his two brothers.  
  
Ron looked queasy.   
  
An: Hi all! Great to have you reading all the way to the end. To make sure you read this chapter I want you to leave a word int your reviews. Write the word scary. Oh, hey can you review? Please? Alright nighty night, I'm tired of writing about the curse of men. Hey sometimes they're a blessing. Good night. Hey can you review my story? Thanks. Don't let the bed bugs bite. 


	7. Thongs and The Word Never

AN is at end! Okay! On with my story.   
Which characters don't belong to me! Sadness. Tears. Boo Hoo.  
  
Hermione, once apparated, returned to the Burrow, of course. From there, she went to Ginny's room, and then from there, she went to a book. She didn't feel like reading today though, so instead she folded clothes.   
  
Her underwear she folded in half, once, mind you. She had a black thong and two pairs of boxer shorts, along with the many other pairs she brought.  
  
'Men.' her mind drifted.  
  
She changed into her blue plaid boxer shorts and her most comfortable bra, which happened to be a black one, with little lacy frillies all over it.   
  
Folding her bras she looked at each one, as deciding to throw them out or not. She was ready to give some stuff to her "little sister", Ginny. She'd just leave them here with a note.   
  
She was wondering if that thong still fit her, I mean, she never wore it, actually. It was bought on one of those "Let's All Get Thongs" girl frenzy with her old best friends. She couldn't very well do that with Ron and Harry, now, could she? They could get thongs, but were they the type....?  
  
"No." Hermione answered herself brushing the thought of her two best friends in thongs, "Bad thought!"  
  
She decided she should try on the thong, I mean, what could it hurt? She wasn't very well going to wear it! It was, as her mother would say, not meant to be worn unless it was a special occasion.  
  
But just as Hermione was putting on the thong, a knock arose at the door.  
  
"Hermione, open up! Come on now! Don't get so mad! I mean what do you expect us to do? We're boys!" the knocker said.  
  
"Just hold on one moment!" Hermione shouted at the door mortified.   
Her thong was on now and she was reaching or a shirt and a skirt.  
  
"No! 'Mione, come on! Don't make me use my wand! Open up!" Ron, obviously, said.  
  
"Hold On!" She shouted.   
  
"Fine , then, I'll have to open the door myself."  
Then, the door, once closed opened and Hermione stood there trying to cover up with a sheet, but her black lingerie still showed.  
  
"I told you hold on." Hermione said looking at Ron.  
  
George and Fred now rushed in and decided at that precise moment when Hermione could be pissed no more to say, "Nice knickers, Hermione!" and just stood there.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron said gawking and still standing there.  
  
"You know, this would be a great moment to avert your eyes and go away!!!" Hermione shouted at the oh, so adorable ingrates.  
  
The boys quickly shut the door and said, "Mum is serving dinner now!!"  
  
Hermione supposed she should go, to dinner to please Mrs. Weasly, so she got her white turtle neck fuzzy sweater on and her very short red and grey plaid skirt. Hermione looked great with clothes on and off, oh, and just in case you were wondering what underwear she wore, it was the black bra and thong.   
  
When she came down to the Burrow's table, the twins and Ron were looking at her, and for once she was silent. Maybe it was her with clothes, but her without.  
  
"Hermione, dearie don't you have any views on th Muggle toy industry? Or house elves? I could have sworn you did!" Mrs. Weasly stated surprised at her silence.  
  
Hermione shook her head. She had loads of views but the silence was fitting at the time.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Whatever happened to SPEW?" Some voice asked.  
  
"Dunno." she answered.  
  
"What happened to your father's Mugglesness?" she assumed the two voice were Fred and George.  
  
"Went away along with your guys' ability to leave a girl alone!" Hermione said kind of pulling away from her plate.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione? Ron? Fred? George?" Mr. Weasly, whom was home for once, said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but it will NEVER happen again!" Hermione stated clearly in case they had problems hearing.  
  
"Never say Never," she heard Fred say.  
  
"Ugh!" she said and she ran up to Ginny's room.  
  
"What did you do Fred, George, Ron?" Mrs. Weasly copied her husband.   
  
The boys kind of backed up and looked horrified.  
  
"It's okay! They can be spared, this time." Hermione shouted down the stairs.  
  
You could see the banner of "I love Hermione" across their faces. Especially Ron's, since he loved her any way.  
  
The looks of "Phew!" was on their faces, too.  
  
"That would have been bad." she heard George say as he was coming up from dinner.   
  
"And if you ever come in my room, when I say hold on one second, I will tell your Mum, and you'll have to suffer the consequences of her wrath." Hermione blocked their path.  
  
"Ok. Don't forget to tell Ron!" Fred said, walking around Miss Granger. "Never Say Never da da da da da." he hummed to a movie none of us will probably recognize.  
Hermione then entered her room to see a scared looking Ron.  
  
"S'ok , you know!" Hermione said looking at his nervousness.  
  
"I'm sorry. You know you look... great, in lingerie and stuff. Well from what I saw through the sheet."  
  
"Ron, really it's okay, but hey, you wanna play chess?" Hermione asked so she could just stare at his face.  
  
"Bloody Hell, yes." Ron said looking at Hermione her white sweater and very short skirt.  
  
"Great!" Hermione said while Ron stood there looking at her. "Are you gonna go get the stuff?"   
  
"What stuff?" Ron asked a bit preoccupied with her long legs. That is of course why he said Bloody Hell.  
  
"The chess pieces and stuff. You know the board?" Hermione said looking a bit bewildered.  
"Oh! Yea." Ron said looking around, "Be right back!"   
  
As will I.  
  
  
Thanks for the reviews, but I want more, more Muhahaha!! I don't own the characters, they belon g to JK Rowling, hey check out my first song fic, please?  
  
~~~~~Margarita Mocha 


	8. Peeking and Entering

Author note is at the end, you read better when it is anyway, oh but I don't own Harry potter, unfortunate and really sad to say...... Oh, I finished Red Haired Hero, if anyone cares...... Well, stop reading this, I said the Author Note was at The END!  
  
Hermione sat there deep in thought over the game of Wizards' Chess. Ron was winning, I mean, when didn't he?  
  
"Pawn to C4." Hermione sad scared for her white pawn.  
  
"Pawn to C4." Ron gushed out obviously bored.  
"Hermione are you mad at my brothers and I?"   
  
"Ron, you saw me in my thong and bra. I didn't want you to come in, and yet you went against my wishes and used MAGIC!" Hermione said very overwhelmed by the thought, "Knight to E5."  
  
"That was a thong?" Ron asked quizzically, "Pawn to E5."  
  
"Yes, and it was quite embarrassing having you all see me in a towel this morning also. Very Short towel in fact." she said oblivious to Ron trying to sneak a look under the table, to see if she was wearing a thong, "Queen to D6."  
  
Just then Ron fell off his chair, Hermione didn't realized he fell until the loud thud shook the whole floor.  
  
"Ron are you alright?" she asked going on the floor hands and knees, looking at Ron the way Madame Promphrey would.  
  
"Yup, 'Mione. I'm okay. Can you help me up?" Ron asked hopeful.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said standing over Ron so Ron could obviously see up her skirt. She didn't mean for that to happen, but it was the only way to lift him up.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione. I appreciate that, a lot, uhm, aren't you warm in that sweater?" Ron asked once he was up and realized what she was wearing on the outside.  
  
"Yes. Actually I am. But we're playing Wizards' Chess. I can't ask you to leave the room when I invited you in." Hermione said.  
  
"So, don't make me leave the room, just change in front of me. I don't care. I'll close my eyes if you want, you know." Ron said, again hopeful.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Well, turn around!" Hermione said not wanting to show her body too much. She had after all just had practically her whole body seen by half the boys in the Weasly family.  
  
She opened up her trunk and picked out a tee that said, 'I can only please one person a day. TODAY is NOT your day. (I don't think tomorrow is either.)'. It was one of her shirts that she wore around the house and it obviously was a shirt that wouldn't keep her very warm. She put it on, but while she did Ron was staring. Hermione obviously didn't know; she was too busy because she was hurrying, she actually wanted White to win for chess, she actually cared.  
  
"Alright Ron, I'm done you can turn...." Hermione said astonished at the scene that lay before her, Ron was staring happy his curiosity was not a problem anymore. "Ronald Weasly? Did you watch me that whole time?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Are you sure? Did you see me change at all?"  
  
"Um, no. Not that I can recall."  
  
"Ronald, GET OUT! I can't believe that you would do this to me! I can't believe you'd even try; after I specifically; Get out." Hermione said as she pushed Ron out her bedroom door.  
  
"OK." Ron said as soon as he was out the door.  
  
"UGH!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn-:"  
  
"NO.. I said Go AWAY!" Hermione screamed after his last statement.  
  
"Hello Granger. Hello."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Did you see me change? How long have you been here? Why are you here? GET OUT!"  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, integrative little woman aren't you?"  
  
"Get the Hell away from me!" Hermione screamed as he grabbed her hands.  
  
"I am here on behalf of love, Hermione." he said breaking in a little to close for comfort.  
  
"Love? Right! Love what to torture Mudbloods?"  
  
"No, not Mudbloods. Love, I love you."  
  
"Oh, I get it, you must still think I want to go to your house."  
  
"No. I want to get us our own house. I want you with me."  
  
"Sorry I'm taken."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Ron of course!" she said almost happy. She liked Ron and Ron liked her.  
  
"Are my eyes deceiving or did you just like, get into a fight? I mean have you even ever kissed that klutz?"  
  
"No. But when I do, it'll be better than kissing anyone especially you."  
  
"Moi? Well, I speak french. Does Weasly do that?"  
  
"Mr. Ron Weasly is the sweetest guy I have ever met. He's caring. He's kind. He doesn't call me Mudblood. He defends me, when I can't defend myself. Ronald Weasly is my hero."  
  
"Red Hair, Granger. Red Hair. Don't you prefer good looking guys?"  
"Ron is the best looking guy I have ever seen."  
  
"Then you obviously have never seen me!"  
  
"Yes, I'm examining you closely right now, and you look like a poor defenseless rich kid."  
  
"You prefer poor people too?" Draco said utterly amazed at her wit.  
  
"I could care less. I don't care if Ron couldn't afford to buy me a Chocolate Frog, I couldn't give damn. You know why Malfoy?" She said trying to get up and was succeeding.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'd get my own taste of sugar kissing him, and that is all I want. Not you. Him. Ron Weasly.  
  
"Whatever Granger. You'll regret not having me."  
  
"I won't regret crap."  
  
"Good-bye for now then, I'll come visit you more over the summer. It is after all only day two of break."  
And with that utterly stupid Malfoy was gone.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
Hermione decided on apologizing to Ron, and to bring his Chess stuff back.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
"Who's there?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"Me Hermione. Can we talk?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, of curse, come in."  
  
Hermione opened the door surprised to see Ron in his boxer shorts and no shirt.  
  
"Hey at least this way you can get back at me! I'm half naked now." Ron said sort of stumbling over what to say.  
  
"Ron, I don't care anymore! But you look, well...." She blushed for a moment and locked eyes with him.  
  
"Come here 'Mione!" Ron said opening his arms for a hug.  
  
And as they hugged for the second time in two days, they both felt happy just to be in each other's arms.  
  
"Hermione? Will you read to me?" Ron asked as they both fell down on his Chudley Cannons bed.  
  
"Sure, why not." Hermione answered, clutching the nearest book, Hogwarts, A History. "It's about time this book was read."  
  
They both got comfortable. Ron was up against the wall, his head resting in his left hand. Hermione was laying on her back as close to Ron as she could get.  
Ron, with his other hand, picked up his bedspread, and laid it over Hermione and himself.  
  
"Hogwarts, a very old building, located in London, England....." Hermione read.   
  
Soon enough the two fell asleep together, in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi everyone thank you for reviewing, here it is the___ chapter. Can't remember what number it is, but I can remember to tell you to REVIEW! AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! REVIEW!!!!! I'll write the next chapter then.  
  
  
  
  
Buh-Bye  
  
~~~~~Margarita Mocha 


	9. Some Things

An at end.  
  
Hermione woke to the sounds of clambering up the stairs. When she finally figured out where she was, she looked around Ron's room not getting up. Ron's hand was over her stomach awfully close to something, or some things, else. When she finally realized this wouldn't be the best picture if Ron's Mom came in, she tried to shake Ron awake.   
  
"Chocolate Froggies oh, chocolate Froggies, peas and bananas, lot's of Gramm crackers and a little bit of a tooth." Hermione didn't understand any of Ron's rubbish and after the fiftieth time of trying to wake him, she gave up and laid back down.   
  
She couldn't escape his grasp since well he was strong and she was very petite.  
  
"Ron will you wake up?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to be heard.  
  
"Ron? We are serving brekkie now! You wanna come? Maybe you can help get Hermione up. Oh and guess who decided to visit us?" some voice wailed after knocking on the door.  
  
Hermione tried to disguise her voice. "I'll be down in a second." she didn't sound like Ron.  
  
"Ron? Are you okay?" some other voice said.  
  
"Yeah Ron we're gonna come in now, okay?" another voice said.  
  
"No, I'm not dressed." Hermione tried desperately to cover up her voice again.  
  
"Ronny-kins, we've seen to stark naked, let us come in!" she suspected the voice was George.  
  
"Yeah, remember that one time, when you were experimenting with that Muggle vacuum thinger? It basically took all your clothes off and Great Aunt Agnus was over. That was funny, you were standing there in your underwear, and all of a sudden she barges in and says 'Ronald? Were you making out with the vacuum majigger naked?'" she suspected Fred said that.  
  
"Ron, let us in!" she couldn't place the other voice, since it was really hard to. Could be Harry, could be.  
  
Harry? If it was Harry, and he saw them like this, uh-oh.   
  
"I'm coming, uh, gimme five minutes." Ron/Hermione said.   
  
"No, if you don't come down with us, Mum'll kill us." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, said you had to be up by now." George said.  
  
"Ron, we're coming in."  
  
Hermione tried to get out of Ron's grasp. It was no use.  
  
"Ron still isn't up? Dearie. Let me through. Alomorha!" Ron's Mum said.  
  
"Crap!" Hermione said trying to hide herself under the covers.  
  
Mrs. Weasly opened the door, looking at Ron still asleep.  
  
"Ron, bacon!!!" Mum said.  
  
"Bacon?" Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
Ron was up, alert. Ron moved his hand up a little. Two centimeters away from her, uh, some things.  
  
"Ron, will you get up?" Mrs. Weasly pulled the covers off Ron.  
  
"Hermione?" The boys were shocked.  
  
"Hermione, dear, um, go on. Into your room."  
  
"I would, except, Ron won't let go of me."  
  
"Ronald Weasly remove your hand this instant!" Mrs. Weasly said looking at where his hand was positioned.   
  
"Sorry, Mum." Ron said awfully quiet for our little character.  
"Ron, we're going o have a talk after breakfast. You will be in the living room, at promptly nine o'clock, Hermione, I'll see you at 9:30." Mrs. Weasly sighed.  
  
Hermione went out of the room, passing in between George and Harry. Fred was on the other side of George.  
  
Hermione stopped for a moment , hugged Harry, and left to Ginny's room, one floor down.  
  
Once Mrs. Weasly left, Fred and George sat next to Ron, on either side. Harry was starring blankly at where Hermione used to be.  
  
"Oi, Ron, how far did you get?" Fred asked intrigued.  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about. Hi Harry."  
  
"You know. Did you get past first base?" George asked.  
  
"I don't think he knows what you are talking about, George. Hi Ron. He means did you get past kissing?" Harry said a little bit worried for Ron.  
  
Ron got up and whispered in Harry's ear, "We just shared a bed for sleeping. Nothing happened, not even kissing."  
  
"Oi, Ron? So did you?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you Fred." Ron answered.  
  
"Ronny-kins, we're your brothers. You can tell us anything, and in long detail." George said saddened.  
  
"You guys realize Hermione and I are only friends, right?" Ron said.  
  
"You've liked Hermione since second year." Harry said.  
  
"Hermione doesn't like me, she likes that Krum bastard." Ron says sad.  
  
"Okay, let's go down to breakfast, you at least can have a good meal before you die." George finally spoke.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Ron said.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, it's only..... I have to decorate the Christmas tree and you all wanted another chapter, so here. I hope you all know this is third person telling the story. I hope you all like it, and I hope I get reviews.!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~Margarita Mocha 


	10. Ever Fallen On Your Face And Didn't Know...

AN at end, k?  
  
Ron was enjoying his few last minutes of his life, and Hermione hadn't been down from Ginny's room, yet.  
  
The seating chart looked kind of like this:  
  
Mr.Weasly  
Percy Harry  
  
______ Ron  
  
George Fred  
  
Mrs. Weasly  
  
  
The blank spot was for Hermione, and everyone couldn't bring up the courage to ask if anyone knew where she was, and why she wasn't there, with them.  
  
Hermione was upstairs in Ginny's room, deciding what to wear. Her hair was to go up, she was going to wear her knee high white boots, and white leather skirt. Then, there was the questionable shirt, it could make her look a lot different, so it was about the shirt. She finally decided on her spaghetti strap light blue (baby blue, almost) tank top.  
  
She looked, well, since I don't know if slut is part of wizard vocabulary... No, she looked beautiful, and she looked tall. She bet herself that she'd at least be up to Ron's eyes.  
  
So, she made her way down the stairs, carefully, of course. It was at the bottom steps, well, when, she fell flat on her face. It certainly made a noise, and it hurt, yes, it hurt like hell. Everyone's attention was turned to the stairs. It was not the GRAND OPENING, Hermione was hoping for.  
  
"Herm, are you okay?" Hermione heard, a Percy like voice say.  
  
"Er... Yeah." Hermione said rather, no fully embarrassed.  
  
When Hermione finally got up, she took that moment to say, "OW!" ever so quietly.  
She made her way to her seat, looking, I believe you call it, utterly, stupidly, amazingly red.  
  
"Good Morning. Happy birthday, Percy." Hermione said trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Percy? It's your birthday?" Harry asked Percy.  
  
"Yeah, the big 2-o." Percy replied.  
"Hermione, how did you know it was my birthday?"   
  
"I... Never mind, it goes, in Hogwarts A History. Every prefect, every Head Boy/Girl. Tells the birth date and all."  
  
"Oh. Okay. You want some Flappers? Hermione, are you okay?" Percy said.  
  
"No, I'm not too hungry, I usually find it hard to eat during a trial." Hermione said looking her cinnamon eyes right into his blue ones.  
  
Everyone sniggered at this, except Ron, Percy, and Mrs. Weasly. Plus of course Hermione. Ron went red. You know the average, as red as his hair. Then Percy talked, "What- What happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Eat your hash browns now, Percy." Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
Soon, the time drew to nine a.m. Ron was very nervous, and met his mother in the living room, it was the only place their ghost couldn't go.  
  
"Ronald Weasly, would you like to have time to explain yourself?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
"Oh, okay. See, Hermione and I got into a fight, I-..." Ron started and shook the idea of telling his mother about how perfect her er, 'some things' were "She came to apologize and give me my Chess set back, and we wanted to talk some more, so I asked her to read to me, I guess, we just fell asleep..."  
  
"Explain your hands."  
  
"Haven't you ever ,while you were sleeping, of course, ever once found your hands where they shouldn't be? Well, that's what happened, plus anyhow, Hermione has a boyfriend, I would never- do 'anything' with her. She's my best friend..." Ron was saying that, but did he really mean it? Of course he'd do something with Hermione, who wouldn't? Harry.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. Go outside and play with your twin brothers and Harry."  
  
It was now nine fifteen. Not even close to when Hermione had to come meet her doom, but time passed quickly at the Weaslys'.   
  
"Hermione? I heard the story. It's okay, but you have a boyfriend, correct?" Mrs. Weasly asked, not actually wanting to punish Ron.  
  
"Actually, we broke up. It was mutual; it's okay. But, we're just friends now, me and Krum." Hermione said not really caring.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear, does Ron know?" Ron's mum asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I guess no punishment then, oh well." she grinned.  
  
"OK. Bye Mrs. Weasly." Hermione said getting up.  
  
"Bye, dear," Mrs. Weasly said, and then turned to her husband after Hermione was out of earshot, " I'm afraid that'll be happening a lot, they both fancy each other, isn't it obvious?"   
  
  
  
Bye now.   
  
  
REVIEW! SEE? Down THERE THAT BUTTON!  
}  
}  
}   
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
V 


	11. Annoying Ads and Polka Dots

AN at end, I guess.  
  
Hermione was walking through the door, connecting the backyard to the kitchen when a red haired figure apparated out of no where.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione. I'm Ron's Uncle, Red is me name, yep, Red's the name." "Uncle Red" obviously said.  
  
"Oh, hi Red. What is underneath that blanket? How did you know my name?" Hermione said gesturing towards the square shaped blanket. Wasn't it weird that Ron's red haired uncle was named Red? She thought so.  
  
"Oh, this is some Muggle thing. A telly, yes real name's Telivision,(spelt wrong for talking purposes.) but, I like telly. I know you because I can't keep my hands off Hogwarts A History."   
  
"Oh? Are you giving it to the Weaslys? How am I in Hogwarts A History?"   
  
"Yap, reckon I will. You're in Hogwarts A History for being in all those adventures." Red said walking in the room carrying the large box.  
  
"I'll go get the boys, I'll show 'em how to use it. Nice to meet you, Red."  
  
Hermione walked outside, and saw Fred, George, Harry, and Ron all playing Quidditch.  
  
"Hi Guys!" Hermione said sort of stating it to the sky.   
  
"Hey Hermione!" they all said in unison, Ron and George winning.  
  
"Were you punished?" Ron said losing track of the Quaffle.  
  
"No, but there's a surprise for all of you in the lounge. I'll see you later. You'll like the new thing, yeah, I reckon you will." Hermione said.  
  
"She sounds like Uncle Red. Hey Ron? Ron? Ron? Earth to the red haired Ronald Weasly?" George said trying to get the attention of the boy looking at Hermione's butt.   
  
"What George? What do you want? I was kinda busy, I was looking for the snitch, ya know?" Ron said looking at his brothers and Harry.  
  
"Is the snitch Hermione's butt?" Fred said.  
  
"Uh, no. "  
  
"Let's go inside then." Harry said trying to keep the red color from flowing to Ron's cheeks.  
  
When they got inside Uncle Red was disapparating, the t.v. was set up, and Hermione was flipping through channels.  
  
"Is that some form of magic?" Fred asked.  
  
"No, it's a television, say it with me, television." Hermione sat utterly infatuated with the program on wizarding and witches on the t.v.   
  
"Television. Bye, Uncle Red. We'll miss you!" Ron, Fred, and George said systematically.   
  
"Bye Red." Hermione said looking at a picture of what seemed to be a great twin of Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmm, is this some take on our kind?" George said becoming bored.  
  
"Yeah, do you wanna know how it works?"  
  
"NO!" They shouted in unison.  
  
"OK..." Hermione said looking disturbed at their answer.  
  
"Can we see that thinger?" Fred asked looking at the remote as if it were gold.  
  
"No. You'll change it. I don't want it to change. This is interesting."  
  
"Hermione we already have to learn about this in school." George said bored.  
  
"Well, let's get the remote then." Harry said.  
They all looked mischievously at Hermione's side.   
  
"No. No, no, no. Step back." Hermione tried to look mean, but for four guys, she looked like a flower that would be broken if it was went at all close to.   
  
"Sorry, Herm." Ron said as his brothers and Harry attacked the remote.  
  
Once they gained control of the powerful tune changer, they changed the channel.   
  
"Let's watch a sitcom!" Harry said extraordinarily giddy.  
  
"A sitcom?" George asked.  
  
"A humorous show, that really sucks." Hermione said mad.  
  
"Well, since Hermione doesn't like it, let's watch one." Fred said.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"How about channel eighteen?" Ron asked.  
  
"How did you know they played sitcoms?" Harry looked at his best friend.  
  
"I dunno, it's my favorite number, just a thought." Ron answered.  
  
"Eighteen it is Mate!" George said holding the channel surfer.  
  
"Friends?" Fred asked as they just started watching he beginning of the episode.  
  
"It's about six friends that go on dates and stuff, it can be interesting, since well, Joey is hot!!" said Hermione, trying to handle herself.  
  
"Oh, Hermione has a little crush there, hey?" George asked amazed at the color and shape of the t.v.  
  
"I can't help that he's really cute, can I now?" Hermione asked looking at the t.v. with happiness.  
  
"What happened to Krum?" Ron said angry that she didn't see his cuteness.   
  
"Krum, well, Krum and I, we... never mind, you guys wouldn't understand."   
  
"That bastard Krum? WE wouldn't understand? Huh?" Harry said looking at Hermione with utter disgust.  
  
"Well, I don't want to tell you." Hermione said nervously. She really didn't want to talk about her ex.  
  
Just then a commercial break comes and there is silence throughout the Weasly house.  
  
The t.v. speaks, "Ever had one of those days when your period is so heavy?"   
  
Hermione blushes.  
  
It goes on, "Well, if you have, then choose always for maximum protection. I mean look at the name! It's always. SO as always you expect more from us."  
  
Hermione is blushing furiously and knows that Ron, Harry, George, and Fred know that she right now is, as a matter of fact, the color of Red's red hair.  
  
" Hey, Hermione, have you ever had a heavy period?" Fred leaned over and asked.  
  
"Yes, any over doing on the period's part?" George asked.  
  
"Maybe you should get always." Harry said quietly, and started sniggering.  
  
"Grow up." Hermione says flashing her evil eyes all around at the boys' sniggering experience.  
  
"If I grow up, will I be a big boy then?" Ron asked through hyena laughing. The "I'm a big boy now!" commercial was on after the always one.  
  
"Doubt it. I'm going upstairs." Hermione said walking over the sprawled out.  
  
"Hermione wait! Can't you see the humor?" Ron asked rolling around on the floor with his brothers and Harry.  
  
"Yes! Well, since all of your guys' flies are open, this makes the situation much funnier!"  
  
All of the boys blushed as red as Weasly hair.  
  
"Nice knickers there Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. 'Night!" She said looking at Ron's boxer shorts red and white polka dots, George's blue boxer shorts with little green polka dots on them and Fred's the opposite, and then there was Harry's overlarge underwear, boxer shorts again, with broom sticks all over them, kinda like the socks Dobby knitted him.  
  
They all struggled frantically to show that they weren't embarrassed, but since it was useless they followed Hermione upstairs.  
  
"Hermione, um, were sorry about that!" Harry said going up to Ron's highest floor room.  
  
"You should be! Broomsticks, eh, Harry? Polka dots, eh, Ron?" Hermione said flirtatiously.  
  
"Yeah." They both said blushing like "bloody hell".  
  
"Hey Hermione you left this downstairs!" George said holding up a book, that looked like her diary?   
  
EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!   
  
  
Here's your chapter. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!!!!! I JUST GOT A COPYRIGHT!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! WELL REVIEW AGAIN, K?  
  
REVIEW SEE? DOWN THERE!  
  
  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
V SEE? 


	12. Kissin' Krum

AN at end.  
  
The boys were holding her diary. "How 'bout we read some of it? It is a diary, correct?" Fred asked looking at the book.  
  
"Yes, it is a diary, you know the definition of diary, don't you?" Hermione asked petrified.  
  
"How 'bout we read a bit from, Yule Ball night?" George asked thumbing through it.  
  
"I hate you all, you know that?" Hermione asked staring daggers at the boys.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today... I can't describe today. It was wonderful. Krum, well, he was radiant, he was hot... Dear brother, would you like to take over?" George motioned to Fred.  
  
"Yes of course Georgey, When we danced, Krum, well, even though, he can't say my name, talked to me, and was ever so romantic. Even though, I didn't want to go with him, it was worthwhile. Harry?"  
  
"Uh, sure. OK, You see when I went to go talk to Harry and Ron, Ron went all ballistic and started screaming at me for "fraternizing with the enemy" even though, that was the point of this whole stupid Twizard Tournament anyhow. Harry didn't care, he was happy for me, it actually happened with Krum though, you know? He kissed me. My first real kiss. Ronny?" Harry handed the tearing girl's book to her crush and stood by George and Fred.  
  
"So, right when I got to the common room, there was Ron, right behind, all ready to yell his lungs at me for going with Krum, and having a life of my own. I said, "Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Then he said, "Oh, yeah, what's that?"  
  
"And then, Ron, I said, 'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" Hermione said grabbing her diary before they could figure out what happened next, her happiness that Ron actually wanted to go with her.  
  
"Good night!" Mrs. Weasly called up the stairs.  
  
"Good night Mrs. Weasly! Oh, and one more thing boys, SCREW YOU!" Hermione said slamming the door to Ginny's room.  
  
"That was your fault Forge." Ron said shaking his head. "I wonder what was next in her line of events. Harry, maybe you should go talk to her."  
  
"Me? You want me to talk to Hermione?" Harry said as if it were a death wish.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll listen at the door." George said.  
  
"OK..." Harry said looking very, very afraid.  
  
Harry knocked at the crying girl's door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Who're you?" Hermione said between sobs.  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
"Come in."   
Harry walked into the dark room lit with few candles.  
  
"Come here Harry I wanna talk to you." Hermione said motioning to her bed. Star bedspreads covered her bed along with fluffy pillows.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Harry do you mind if I tell you a secret, and we can, well I was going to say girl talk, but best friend talk is more like it."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Harry, I, well, I'm gonna say this in a whisper, because I know they're at the door, I, ok Hermione, you can do this, like, alright one more word, Ron."  
  
"I know that." Harry said.  
  
"Good. I'm glad I could- WHAT? You already knew?" Hermione said feeling embarrassed, Was it that obvious?  
  
"Hermione, you know everyone except Ron, knows." Harry said.  
  
"YOU'RE kidding."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Harry, I not only like him, I love him!"  
  
Ron heard that one. She loved Krum. "Ugh! I'm gonna go to bed, ok? Send Harry when he's done painting Hermione's nails."  
  
"Too bad he couldn't hear her say what she really said." Fred said.  
  
"Yep." George said.  
  
That night Ron went to bed with a broken heart and a yearning to know what was in that diary.  
  
  
AN: OK, didn't you guys like the chapter? If so please review!!! I love reviews!!!!!! They're my favorites!!! I'll write more funnies, it's just I needed to have some angsty thing in here, sorry. I'll write ya later.  
  
~~~~~Margarita Mocha 


	13. Padded Bras and Pillow Muffling

Once Harry was done talking to his best friend, Hermione, he went upstairs to the highest room, in the highest tower. Kinda like a fairytale.  
  
Ron was sleeping. The bad thing about rooming with Ron was that sometimes he talked in his sleep... like once after the Yule Ball, Ron was saying how good Hermione looked in those dress robes. He was awfully loud, so the fifth year dormitory, Neville, Seamus, Harry, Ron, and who else? O yea, Dean, all knew he liked his best friend, sad really. Why can't they just tell each other? Pity.  
  
Harry was finally drifting off to sleep when a pillow hit his face. Ron was talking and turning and saying stuff like, "Bad picture!" "Get your dirty hands off of her you damn Bulgarian!" "I'm sorry Hermione."  
"I l-l-l-love you."  
  
Harry threw the pillow back and starting saying stuff like, "Ron, what if Hermione likes you?"  
  
"Well, then I'd kiss her and hug her and maybe we'd even... mmmmuffmmfuuf..."   
You see the last thing Ron said was not heard, to Harry's pleasure. Harry had stuffed the pillow in Ron's face. It was a good gesture at a time when your one best friend was talking about doing "things" with your other. Harry didn't want to imagine it. Hermione was like a sister. Ugh, your sister sleeping with your best friend... ewww!!  
  
Back on track here, so Harry finally drifted off to sleep dreaming of corn on the cob, I mean he had to think of something besides Ron and Hermione... Corn on the cob was one of Harry's favorite foods, and he was really loving the dream, except Ron had just stepped on him.  
  
"Harry? Time for some good old brekkie. Coming?"  
Ron said slapping Harry with the same pillow. Harry just realized the Weaslys were going to meet the godfather, who was to them still a kind of murderer.   
  
"I'm up. No!! Not that pillow! It's a horrible pillow, really, Ron. I'm coming. Hurry up. Getter off er me." Harry said being squished by the weight of his friend and the disgusting pillow. I mean it had spit on it.  
  
  
"Well, Ginny's here. She came back for a week. Mum said there's a thing you can come to this summer. If ya want."  
  
"OK." Harry said getting dressed and running downstairs with the Weasly boy.  
  
"How are you Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine, kind of pissed off, but er, fine." he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why're you pissed off?" Harry asked trying to keep the subject off of Hermione, little did he know.  
  
"Hermione loves Krum. You heard her last night. 'I don't think I like him, Harry, I think I love him.'"  
  
"You didn't hear the first part of the conversation, did you?" Harry asked with a smile.   
  
"No, why? What'd she say?"  
  
"Can't tell ya, Ron." Harry said with a grin.  
  
  
When Harry saw Ginny there, there was a long time when he wasn't taking any calls. Lost in a staring frenzy.   
  
"OK, everyone. Today I'm gonna tell you why Ginny's here, and " Mrs. Weasly was cut off by a pat at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Ron, Hermione, and Harry said getting up.  
  
"OK. Hurry up, now. Hermione don't trip." George and Fred had a laugh at that and Mrs. Weasly didn't mean it that way. Not for them to laugh anyway.  
  
Hermione blushed and ran to the door with her friends. "Hi, Snuffles. You cute little doggy, you."  
  
"Hermione! How're you doing?" Sirius said with a loud bark.  
  
"Great, Snuffles."   
  
"Hello Ron! How's your family? Harry and I are in a rush. I'm getting my records done today. They're gonna be cleared up."  
  
"Staying for breakfast?"  
  
Sirius licked his lips. "If it's alright."  
  
"It's alright." Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Snuffles, you want to sit by me? Ron you'll have to move next to Hermione." Harry said motioning for the dog to sit at the table.  
  
"Um, sure. Hermione is that OK?" Ron said blushing as red as a geranium.  
  
"Fine. Come on. I wanna find out the news." Hermione said looking Ron straight in the bright blue eyes. His heart felt cloudy when she did that.  
  
"OK. Hello there doggy." Mrs. Weasly said shaking her head at Harry, "It's OK. I've told everyone. Sirius is Harry's godfather."  
  
"Call me Snuffles." Sirius said with a bark.  
  
  
"OK. The news. My sister and Red are getting married. In five days. Ron you're standing in it. Ginny, darling, you too. Fred, George, you're ushers. Hermione you'll be sitting next to Harry, if he can come." Mrs. Weasly said looking at Snuffles.  
  
"'Course he can." Snuffles said loud enough for the sink to hear. Lord knows it probably has ears.  
  
"Good. Hermione you'll need a dress. Ginny you too. Let's go shopping. Girl's day out, eh?" Mrs. Weasly said. "We got some money from the big quota sales at his job. We won. You'll all need tuxes. Oh, this'll be fun."  
  
"Come on Ginny. Let's go get ready." Hermione said getting up, hugging Ron saying "We get to go shopping!" Then, she started jumping up and down.  
  
Ginny acted the same way, except it was Harry next to her. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. 'Girls.' they thought shaking their heads. But they both loved it. They loved the girl's arms draped over their shoulders. Lucky Hermione.  
When Hermione and Ginny came back down they brought with them a list. A long list.  
  
"This is all our ideas, and er other stuff we might need." Ginny said looking at their glances. Mrs. Weasly grabbed her purse and was holding the girls by their shoulders, "Padded bras, eh?"   
  
Sniggering started at the table.  
  
Hermione and Ginny blushed.   
  
"Let's go shopping now, ok?" Mrs. Weasly said giving her sons and husband, and Harry and Sirius looks.  
  
" Are we going to that Muggle town. Are they coming?" Ginny asked crazy with questions.  
  
"Yes, the boys'll meet us there. And they'll be on their best behavior. Remember. MUGGLES!!" Mrs. Weasly said pushing them out the door. She was just as eager.  
  
"OK. We'll see you there." Hermione said. Then they all took out sunglasses put them on and turned around, it was all in unison. "See ya!"  
  
And they walked out the door butts shaking back and forth.   
  
Hey, I'm gonna try that.  
  
"See ya!"  
  
  
AN; OK YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY MY FAVORITE PEOPLE EVER!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! I got 100 reviews. I reached my goal. I'll keep going with the chapters though. Well go on, review. BYE!!  
  
~~~~~Margarita Mocha 


	14. Red Dresses and Invisibility Cloaks

AN at end! Special note to people whom cry Crystal tears. LALAALALALALALALALALALA, K? You'll have to have math skills to read this chappie~ sigh, I can't read it.  
  
  
Hermione and Ginny headed outside with looks of pure happiness, and of course there was the oh so casual giddiness, and a squeal here or there.   
  
They used the rental car Mr. Weasly had gotten. There were two. The one they were driving in was pink, a convertible, leather interior, god I sound like a guy! But it was a hot hunk a metal, and it fit their little shopping day perfectly. Let us call them the Pink Ladies. Bit greasy, eh?  
  
Okay, so there is Hermione and Ginny sitting on the back of the back seat, and Mrs. Weasly is driving. Does she have her license? Naughty, they don't have their seat belts on!  
  
Okay. Let's not have a frenzy on Big Bird's saying, tisk, tisk. "Kid's always sit in the back seat, and always buckle up!" Had to get that out of system, sorry.  
  
They had gotten to the Mayfair Mall. "Fancy Muggle shopping?" Mrs. Weasly asked. The girls nodded and went swiftly to the wonderful glass doors.   
  
The doors were little circle ones that you went through, and then there was another three fourths of the circle for others. The Pink ladies went through three thirds of them, the last one was filled with a lady with millions of bags. Let us call her my mother.  
  
My mother walked off with all of those bags and entered a store called Spencer's. It was probably a present for my brother. Anyways. Hermione and Ginny went into Boston Store, well, Mrs. Weasly followed my mother. EEK!  
  
"You pick out your dresses. Meet me at the food court, girls. I wanna see how Muggles shop. I'll use that lady for help." Mrs. Weasly said handing the girls euros. They can't use Wizard money, can they?  
  
"Okey dokey." Hermione said making eyes with Ginny who wanted to shop, shop, shop.  
  
"Let's go!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands, and the Pink Ladies were separated.   
  
They went to Boston Store, J.C.Penny, and various other shops, until...  
  
"Those are the dresses!" Hermione stopped Ginny.  
  
"Whoa!" Ginny gaped at the window, "They're, they're beautiful. Gosh, Hermione, why're we looking at them from out here, let's go in!"   
  
"Let's." they left, with their arms linked, going into the store.  
  
When they got in the dresses were even more beautiful.  
  
Ginny's dress, well, the one she was waiting in line for. To pay for, to wear for the wedding, was a red dress with thin spaghetti straps and a flowing slitted skirt. But, Hermione's was even more beautiful. Ginny had tried on her dress, and she looked great. A flaming red head with a red dress, that is the ticket!  
  
Hermione had just found her dress when Hermione came up to her. "Ready?" Ginny asked looking at her choice. "OMIGOD! That dress looks.. Looks... it looks its what it does."  
  
"I know! Do you think it would look good on me?" Ginny nodded and made her try it on.  
  
"Are you gonna get it?" Ginny asked after she saw her in the wonderful dress.  
  
"Uh, you think it looks good?" Hermione asked self conscious.   
  
"Hermione, how much did the Goblin rebellion belong to Professor Binns? Well add fifty-seven. That is how much you two belong together."  
  
"I'll get it." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Great, come on. We have to go meet the boys." Ginny said admiring her dress.  
  
"Let's." they said again. They linked their arms and headed for the food court.  
  
When they got there, the boys were sitting on the table looking incredibly bored. They had white suits with red ties. Bow ties. Reminds me of a fifties soda shop man.  
  
"Hey George, Fred, Ron, and Harry." Hermione said hiding her dress.  
  
"Hullo." they answered in unison.  
  
"What took you forever?" Ron asked really talking to Hermione, but Hermione was remembering something.  
  
"Well, we went everywhere. We never found any red dresses. Until we came to the marvelous store, actually, I don't know what it was called." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, can we see your dress Gins? We don't want anyone staring at you. We have a reputation to protect our little sister from raving lunatics looking at her in odd places..." George and Fred were cut off by Ginny shoving her dress in front of them.  
  
"There. Now I have a reputation of protecting my three older brothers. Let's see your suits. WE don't want any raving lunatics looking at my brothers in odd places..." They shoved their suits in to her hands and Ginny looked at them and inspected them.  
  
"Ginny. I think we forgot something."Hermione finally spoke. Just so your aware, Harry's not in this scene. He's with Sirius visiting Dumbledore. They got his suit for him though.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked thinking of what they possibly could have forgotten.  
  
"Uh, well come here." Hermione issued the command and Ginny followed suite.  
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking over her shoulder at her brothers, who were like, 'What is it now?'  
  
  
"We forgot something for our dresses. You might really need one, well, since your dress's straps are so thin." Hermione said dragging her in Victoria's Secret. Maybe it should be Hermione's Secret, or Ginny's Secret.  
  
"Well, we can't follow them in there, I wouldn't, would you?" Ron said looking at his brother's mischievously bright faces.  
  
"Look at it this way little brother, you get to see Hermione in a bra again, and well, we can hit on women depending on what they buy. Life is great, let's use some magic." Fred said  
  
"Who says I wanna see Hermione in her bra?" Ron asked trying to stump the all street knowing twin wizarding boys.  
  
"Ron, give it up. You want to see Hermione without a bra even more." George said with his head back.  
  
"Do..."  
  
"To. I know." Fred said looking at the store.  
  
"Hey you know the money we got from HP?" George asked Fred.  
  
"Sure do. Good man HP."  
  
"Whose HP?" Ron asked.  
  
"Whose HP? Well, he's HP." George said ignoring his brother.  
  
"You know how we used the money to buy that invisibility cloak?" Fred asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"My point."  
  
"You know sometimes finishing each other's sentences is scary." Ron said to his two brother's relationship.  
  
"Didya bring it?" Fred asked George.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Let's go to the men's room." Fred said grabbing Ron's wrist.  
  
"You aren't going into the dressing room? No. I will not be a witness to this crime." Ron said looking the other way.  
  
"Hermione. Bra. Half naked. Don't your hormones work?" George said.  
  
"They work perfectly fine except, I don't think they work, real.."  
  
"We know." George said exasperated.  
  
"So you really want to see Hermione, correct?" Fred said.  
  
"Yes, but we can't."  
  
"Tisk, tisk. We can." George said.  
  
"Well, Bloody hell yes, I do." Ron said thinking.  
  
  
"Our brother's not gay after all, let's go." George said holding on to Ron's other wrist.  
  
They went into the bathroom, and went into a stall.  
  
"Muggles are weird." Fred said.  
  
"Yea, they sure are." George said taking out the cloak, an invisibility cloak that is.  
  
"Come on, get under it. We have to go to Veronica's secret or whatever." Fred said holding the cloak.  
  
"Wait till the Muggles are gone."  
  
"All clear." Fred said after a few moments.  
  
"Kay."   
  
They walked to Victoria's Secret. Quietly. When they entered, Hermione and Ginny were looking all over the place, just then Hermione said something, "Do you think Victor would like this?"  
  
"Fuck Victor Krum!" Ron said whispering so only his brothers, although he didn't want them to hear it, heard.  
  
"We thought so." They said quietly together.  
  
Ginny had now said, "I think hen would."  
  
Hermione then put it down.  
  
  
I gtg, thanx for reviews. REVIEW!!!!  
  
BUH-BYE!! 


	15. Veronica's Secret Dressing Rooms

Ron didn't see Hermione put down the thing she asked Ginny if Krum would like. Or whatever that means.  
  
Then Ginny picked up a thong, "Do you think Harry would like this?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. I've never seen him eying women's underwear, you know?" Then Hermione picked up a bra, a white bra, bit of a difference to her black one, and said, "Do you think R..." But the store announcer interrupted with a message of half price on all thongs up to the back counter.  
  
"Why do you want to... Hermione you like him? Well, I mean who doesn't OK, I think the question is who does, but... Hermione, are you sure? Are you overtiring on books? Did your parents remove your brain? Did Ron permanently suffocate you when you were sleeping together? Did my brothers hex you? Did I accidently get you to touch a germ infested dress? Did my mother serve you those gravy and biscuit thingers?" Ginny kept on going at all the possible reasons she could like Ron Weasly.  
  
  
"Ginny, I don't think I like him, I think I love him."  
  
"Hermione, that's settled, you're ill. Go try on your bras and we'll take you home to mum."  
  
"OK, Gins. Whatever." Hermione went to the dressing room and Ron and the twins followed.  
  
"Whoa. Hermione loves who? I wanna know!!!!"   
Ron said trying to keep quiet.  
  
"Ginny are you gonna come see how they look?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Nope. Why don't I go get Ron?" Ginny sneered.  
  
"Very funny, Ginny!" Hermione said, looking back to make sure.  
  
"Mmm, hmm, mnnmmn." Hermione hummed her way to the fitting rooms.  
  
"Do you think we'll get ..." But Ron's speech was cut short as they entered the pink fitting rooms. Hermione was taking off her shirt and was silent now.  
  
Hermione looked up at the ceiling to check for cameras. She turned around in a corner, took off her bra and put on the other one. The boys didn't see.  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror on a wall of red paint. "Oh, no. I couldn't. You think I'm beautiful? Well, thank you. No. Oh I'd love to. Tomorrow? Eight? I'd love to, it's just I have nothing to wear. I couldn't come in my knickers, silly. I look good in them? Well, thank you. I would kiss you, except..." Hermione turned away. "Except, you're a mirror, not my prince Charming."  
  
Hermione turned around when she heard a sneeze. "Ginny?" Oh, but it was not Hermione it was the sales clerk. "So do you have it in my size? Great."   
  
Hermione looked out the door and the boys were sitting on the bench. Of course in their cloak.  
  
"Huh? I don't think I'm this big!" Hermione raised the bra to her breasts and then said, "Maybe they've grown. Maybe, wait, no, I just am fat. Well, I'll get this one since Gins said he'd like it." Hermione then heard breathing in the corner. She put on her shirt and went over there. She shrugged and walked away. She grabbed her stuff and exited. Just then Ginny entered.  
  
"Let's go!" George whispered to Ron.  
  
They tried desperately to get out but Ginny stopped them. "I've got the greatest news!!"   
  
Sorry about the last cliffie and this cliffie it's jut I gtg, k? I'll write asap K?  
  
~~~~~Margarita Mocha 


	16. Red Head, Brunette, and Blonde

Ginny was frantic and obviously saw a leg or something when they were trying to get up. "Well, I can't tell Ron the news, don't know how he'll react, but Fred and George? Come on I got a place we can go."  
  
"Hmm, what is it Ginny?" Fred asked looking at his baby sister, down below him.  
  
"Why can't I know? Ginny tell me or I'll hex you while you're asleep! Come on, tell me." Ron reasoned with his sister.   
  
"Hermione'll hate me if she knew what I'm even telling these two. Plus, Hermione just went to go home, maybe you should follow?" Ginny looked at him as if beckoning him to move.  
  
"A guy can tell when he's not wanted in a lady's lingerie store's dressing room. Give me the cloak." Ron said pouting.  
  
"Ok, Ron you know we don't give in that easily!" George said.  
  
  
"We invented Pouty lips, the face and the practical joke candy that makes you get huge lips, tastes like strawberry kiwi and salt. As in salt for tears." Fred said.  
  
"We're geniuses. Duh!" George said putting the cloak on his little brother's head and pushing him out the door.  
  
"See you!" Ron said quietly and ran to catch up with Hermione.  
  
Hermione was waiting by the suits and Ron ran to the men's room, fast.  
  
He entered a stall took off the cloak and left heading towards their table.  
  
"Mione?" Ron asked looking at the girl.  
  
"Hmm? Ron! I was worried sick. Where were you?" Hermione jumped onto Ron her legs parted to wrap around Ron. She grabbed his neck and Ron was just about to say, "Can't a guy take a piss?" but stopped himself realizing that Hermione was in HIS arms. HER frail petite body was lying in HIS hands. HERMIONE GRANGER was resting HER bushy haired HEAD on HIS shoulders. She was just happy to be in his arms held tightly.  
  
"You were worried about me?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yep, uh, I'm gonna get down now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I better." she said nestling even closer to his chest.  
  
"Hmm, yeah that sounds good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting down now."  
  
"Probably should."  
  
"Ron? Hermione? What exactly are you doing?" Mrs. Weasly was back with stuff from Spencer's.  
  
"I was just getting down."  
  
  
"Didn't we just go through non physical behavior between you two?" Mrs. Weasly said.  
  
"Hey Herm-o-ninny." Hermione heard a voice distinctly like K...  
  
"Viktor? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked the black haired figure standing near a place called Getting Over It.  
  
"Yeah, what are you getting over?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Um, our vreakup. Her-my-o-ninny, I can't get over vou." Krum answered.  
  
"Viktor, you wouldn't let me see my friends. Remember I couldn't stay at Ron's house this summer. Well, my friends are more important. I don't need a boyfriend. I could never give up my Weaslys and my Potter, you know? Not for someone who wants me to spend every wakening moment with him instead of the people I really care about. Krum, I told you have a good life. Get over it. I can't be your girlfriend. You'll just bring me down again. Ron'll get jealous, Ginny'll slap me for something I said, Harry'll try to be on Ron's side, Ron's brothers whom are actually talking to me will start to ignore me and make fun of me, and I'll never get any sleep, oh, and Krum, I won't get my wish. I'll have failed my Hogwarts student life. Your choice is simple, leave me alone. Why is everyone so attracted to me?" Hermione went on.  
  
Three voices answered, "Because you're beautiful!" The voices were Draco Malfoy's, Viktor Krum's, and Ronald Weasly's.  
  
"Stop following me Draco!" Hermione shouted at where his voice came from. By now the whole mall was looking at her and the scene. Girls were like "Pick the blonde!", (draco winked) "Pick the brunette!", (Viktor stared out at the audience), but the ones whom had scene Hermione jumping into Ron's arms were shouting "The redhead!!" Ron looked out across the audience at all the red heads. They were all cheering him on. They all knew Hermione and him belonged together.  
  
"Red head! Read Head! Red Head! Red Head!" the mall shouted.  
  
"Let's go home, come on Hermione." Mrs.. Weasly grabbed Hermione's shoulders. Hermione nodded and clung close to Ron.  
  
"Krum, stay away. Draco stay the hell away from me!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder. She seized Ron's hand. She put it over her so the other boys wouldn't see her, even though they could. "Ron? Don't let them near me, ok?"  
  
Ron nodded and put his arm in a more comfortable position. "OK, Hermione. They'll die before they get to you."  
  
The mall audience cheered. He had gotten his arm around her, he won. Not blonde boy or ugly brunette, the red head finally won!  
  
  
"Hermione we're home now." Ron whispered in his ear. They had made it safely back to the car. No mobs on the way had come screaming, "The cute guy finally got the girl!" No, unfortunately, If I'd've been there though...   
  
"Hermione? Wake up!" Ron said to her louder.  
  
Hermione refused to let go and to get up.  
  
"Guess she'll just have to sleep in my bed with me again." Ron said happily.  
  
"Ron! She can't do that again. You'll crush her like last time."  
  
"Mum, we have no choice." Ron said looking extremely giddy kind of like the girls when they went shopping.   
  
  
  
HE HE HE or HO HO HO REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	17. Grandmother's Biscuits

AN: This is not the end by far. I have many funny plans. Heeeee  
  
Hermione awoke with a start. Something fell.  
  
"Huh? Where? Oh, ok." Hermione said trying to get up looking over across the bed.  
  
Ron wouldn't let go of her though, again.  
  
"Ron? Not again, how'd I get here?" Hermione asked looking at the red head.  
  
"Oh, Mione. Mione you look beautiful. Mmmmmm." Ron said in his sleep, drooling.  
  
"Ron, I'm flattered, but please wake up, and stop drooling on my hand!" Hermione said looking at him.  
  
"But Mione, Krum'll see you in that, he can't even look at you. If he does..."  
  
"Oh, I remember now, BACON!" Hermione said in Ron's ear.  
  
  
"Where's the bacon?"  
  
"Um, not on your bed, silly."  
  
"Hermione? Oh, yeah. Hi. Good morning." Ron said looking at her still laying down. He was looking into her eyes.  
  
"Good morning, hero."  
  
"Aw, it was nothing. Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can, um, can, I get a hug?"  
  
"Ron I'd give you more than a hug!" Hermione said and then she kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him.  
  
Ron was blushing. He was as red as an apple.  
  
"Thanks. Wanna go down to breakfast?"  
  
"Can we stay here and just talk awhile? You know about anything." Hermione said not wanting to leave the bed next to Ron.  
  
"Sure. Let's talk about, um, well, what does your dress look like?"  
  
"I'm not telling anyone. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"Ok, Mione, I understand."  
  
"Let's go to breakfast, and then you guys can teach me how to play Quidditch!" Hermione said suddenly feeling energized and sitting up.  
  
"Really?" Ron said never imagining Hermione on a broomstick.  
  
"Let's go!" she said getting up, kissing Ron on the opposite cheek, and running out the door to Ron's room.  
  
Ron stood there for a moment and then said, "I'm never washing my face again. Wait, I'd have to make sure there's no dirt on my nose." He laughed. He remembered the first time he met Hermione, the dirt on the nose thing.  
  
Then, Ron ran downstairs to start on his food. Hermione was changing.  
  
Hermione was deciding on this one thing she had. It was this pair of Muggle JEAN shorts.   
  
She nodded her head. Then she put on a rainbow tube top. She looked like a candy girl.(Hey Mandi!) If only she had a lollipop.   
  
Harry still wasn't back, and Hermione hadn't come down yet, so Ron was forced to listen to Ginny playing her flute. Yes, Ginny had gone to a Muggle band camp.  
  
Finally, Hermione came down, in her outfit. Ron's jaw dropped, well, you could really notice her, um, some things. (You have to remember from the chapter Some things, k?)  
  
"Hermione you looked great. Wanna go play Quidditch, now?" Ron looked at her, he wanted to get away from his Mum, (a reviewer told me to say this even if they aren't talking), and he wanted to be up in the sky with Hermione, his Mione.  
  
"Ron, I'm at least gonna eat a piece of bacon or something, ok?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, take it from the top." Mrs. Weasly said.Then she left to tend to the laundry.  
  
"Ok, but hey, Ron," Ron turned around at the sound of his name, "Why don't you get the guitar out and play with me, for Hermione?"  
  
Ron blushed. "I gave that up long ago, Gin."  
  
"Oh, come on Ron, please?" Hermione rushed to his arms, and clung to him.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Please?" Fred and George seemed to have been listening from behind a corner.  
  
"I'm, Hermione, I can't play."  
  
"She's got him wrapped around her finger." George said to Fred.  
  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"Point?" Fred said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, I'll play grandmother's biscuits. But if you make fun of me... Fred, George, Ginny, I'll tell everyone what you sleep with when your scared. I swear."  
  
"You mean like how you sleep with your Hermione?" George said, and started sniggering, until he remembered what stuffed animal he slept with.  
  
"Yeah, George, that's what I thought." Ron said triumphantly.  
  
"Huh?" Mrs. Weasly asked, coming in. "Is there a rumble going on?"  
  
"Mom, do us a favor, never use the word rumble, again, ok?" Ginny said embarrassed by her mum.  
  
"Ok, dear. Hermione? Well, you look ravishing today."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasly, I, um... I'm waiting for Ron to play the guitar with Ginny."  
  
"Hermione, Ron's guitar got thrown away by Charlie when he wouldn't stop playing Grandmother's biscuits on his birthday."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, Ron. Ginny said..."  
  
"S'ok. She's just a sister who likes to torment, eh, Ginny?"  
  
"That I do, Ron. That we all do." Ginny said and Fred and George nodded.  
  
So long for now () ()  
^____^ 


	18. Quidwoh

Right, let's go outside then. We'll play Quidditch." Ron said ignoring his siblings.  
  
"Ron, did I ever tell you about Krum and my library sessions?" Hermione asked, trying to clear things up.  
  
But the thought of Krum and Hermione made Ron want to throw-up and start beating some serious Krum butt, so he said, "No, I think I was, well, I-don't-know-the-word, to care enough. I don't think I want to know, okay?"  
  
"Fine, but it might explain things a bit."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You don't want to know..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said sternly.  
  
"You'll see, Ron. You'll see." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek yet again. Then she walked outside, shaking her head.  
  
"Exactly how do you feel about that assumption, Ronald Weasly?" Fred asked holding up an imaginary microphone to Ron's mouth.  
  
"Yes, Ronald. How exactly did you get her to kiss your filthy cheek?" Ginny asked, doing the exact same thing to Ron as Fred did and pushed Fred out of the way.  
  
"When are you going to admit your feelings, exactly? I mean all of us here at the studios are waiting, Ronald. When?" George said, pushing the other two away and shoved the microphone into Ron's mouth saying, "Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. Before she gives up Ronniekins."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean, 'give up'?" Ron asked holding George's arm.  
  
"We mean, who knows if she likes you. You'll never know." Fred said, detaching Ron tightly gripped hand from George's arm.  
  
"Ron, ever since you chose Fleur over her, ever since every girl's nose had to be dead center, ever since no girl you'd ever lay eyes on unless you were pitying her acne, ever since you told Hermione she'd never get a date unless it was 'let's make a deal and go as friends, ever since Hermione told you to not use her as a 'last resort'. And ever since you realized you were head over heels in love with your best friend since age eleven and didn't realize and basically screwed yourself over, we've known to not be a jerk, Ronald Weasly is. We know you like Hermione. We know that if Krum hadn't went to the Yule ball with Hermione, you'd still have your favorite figurine. Fred and George know how much you get turned on by Hermione half naked. Ron we know everything, and we think you need to apologize and admit it. Today. Now." Ginny said as she looked at Ron's astonished face.  
  
"Um, how the...???"   
  
"We assumed." Fred said.   
  
"D'you know what it means to assume, dear twin brothers?" Ginny said linking their arms and staring back at Ron.  
  
"It makes an ass..." George started.  
  
"Out of you and me." Fred ended.  
  
"You know, you had me fooled for a second. I was really scared you were going to push me and make me tell her." Ron said now realizing the mischievous glee in their faces. "NO. I will not. NO. Fred..." Ron said as Fred and George came pelting at him.  
  
"We've no other choice." George said, throwing Ron over his shoulder and walking out the door. Fred followed and mocked him, pointed, and laughed in his face while they were walking.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hermione said, doing donuts around their yard.  
  
George turned around, so Ron could see her doing her loop de loops around the field. "Seems you're too late, Ron." George uttered to him.  
  
Ron sighed. Krum, being the professional Quidditch player he was, must've taught her a thing or two about flying. He was too late. No cozy little together broomstick flying lessons.   
  
"Well, we tried, eh, Fred?" Ginny said, as George threw Ron on the ground and each of them gave him a pat on the back once he stood up.  
  
"I still have a chance." Ron said courageously.   
  
"A chance of being lonely the rest of your life, yes. All because you couldn't realize you were a jerk, and to stop. This isn't our fault. It's yours." George said pitying Ron as Ron would an acne covered girl whom couldn't get a date with him.  
  
"Pity. I was really rooting for you." Ginny said, going to get her broom.   
  
Ginny's broom was a Speedmaster 100. Fred's was a Nimbus 2000, as was George's. Ron's broomstick was a Nimbus 2001. Harry had given it to him. Hermione's was the Firebolt Harry had left for a couple days because he'd be on the road.   
  
"Well, let's pick captains." Ginny said, shaking her head at Ron.  
  
  
"I think Fred and George should be." Hermione said with her utmost academic and proper education in thought.  
  
They all agreed.   
  
"We'll be odd teams, though." Ron said, knowing he'd be on the team of two.  
  
"I can sit out. I'm not that good." Hermione said, blushing and lowering to the ground.  
  
"No. You're good. Let's invent our own game. We'll call it Quidwoh. Quidditch without Harry!" George said. Fred said the same exact thing though.  
It was like their brains were connected.  
  
"You're freaky, you know that, you guys?" Ginny said looking around the yard for something they could use for balls.  
  
"It can be all against all. A one for all." Hermione said knowingly.  
  
"Good idea, Mione." Ron said, sucking up.  
  
"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said, blushing like a Weasly.  
  
"It's like they're already married." George whispered to Fred.  
  
Fred nodded.  
  
"Ah ha!" Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Fred said.  
  
"We can use those 'dodge ball' thingies that uncle Red gave us." Ginny finally spotted something they could use.  
  
"We'll throw them at each other. We'll all have to throw them at a certain person." Fred said.  
  
"Let's go get them. Then we'll decide who we each have to hit." George said acting like a know-it-all.   
  
Forge (AN: why don't we call them Gred?)went down to the degnoming garden they were all too familiar with. They grabbed a bag at the center of the garden. Then they carried it to the middle of their "field".  
  
"There's ten balls. We each get two." Fred said.  
  
"Age before beauty, Hermione and Ginny." George said. Admiring his brother, the both of them, they collapsed onto each others' shoulders and started saying, "We're so god damn beautiful. Oh, look at that nose! That nose is the nose of a model!"   
  
"Guess, you better go first, twins." Hermione sneered.  
  
"Oh, yeah." They snapped back to reality.   
  
Hermione was satisfied.  
  
"Well, Ron, you next." Fred said, realizing his turn out outside of reality, which was close to Hermione's, you know the procedure.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right." Ron said as the twins shook their head.  
  
"Girls." they all said, besides Ginny and Hermione.  
  
The girls grabbed their dodge balls.  
  
"Okay. They partners will be... Hermione you have to hit Ron. Ron you have to hit Hermione. Ginny you have to hit Fred. Fred you have to hit me. I have to hit Ginny. Alright, on my whoop, Whoop!" George screamed.  
  
  
Now you better review because this is your Christmas present. I like thank you cards. So review!!!! Understand? Otherwise, I don't know. But it'll be severe. I'll start writing H/H, NO NEVER. I WOULD NEVER BE THAT CRUEL!!  
Besides, having Hermione basically date her brother is like frenching your sister or brother or cousin, so my point is REVIEW!!!!!! 


	19. Romance Among The Apple Blossoms

Someone called me a 'fucking nutcase' and if they were still reading this story, guess what? YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! I am a dork, I eat peanut butter and syrup(together)(taste like chocolate!) on pancakes. I hate mushrooms, as I've said I wear ribbons in my hair. So you flamer, you, you get a dork cookie, since I made them. Congrats. Send me to the nuthouse.  
  
  
  
As the game began, Ron and Hermione just looked at each other.   
  
"Throw the dork balls!" Fred shouted while trying to chase George, whom was chasing Ginny, whom was chasing Fred. The circle of dork balls, oh, why am I reminded of Lion King?  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, fluttering her eyebrows very fast and gracefully, hey Hermione can control any man like that, Ron sighed and started his eyes down her body, when, BOOM, Hermione hit him on the head.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron screamed, "I'll get you now, Hermione!"  
  
"Ron, you couldn't get me if the Nimbus 2001 was made faster than the Firebolt!" Hermione shouted going towards the Apple Grove that belonged to the Weaslys.  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong!" Ron shouted following Hermione.  
  
This is where Ginny, Fred, and George stopped their part of the game to watch.  
  
"What a great romance movie!" Ginny squealed, shaking off the looks her brothers gave her.  
  
"Yes, where's the popcorn?" George said.  
  
"Hell, yeah and the Rasinets?" Fred said.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the Apple Grove, where two brooms were flying around, Ron chucked the silver dork ball at Hermione, missing, of course.  
  
"Told you, Ron." Hermione said flirtatiously.   
  
"Told me what?" Ron said throwing a ball at her and hitting her dead square in the chest.   
  
"OW, that hurt, Ron."  
  
Ron was tempted to say, 'O you want me to kiss it and make it better?' but stopped because of the grossness of that teasing question.  
  
"How could it?"  
  
"It hurts just as much as this." Hermione said throwing the ball at Ron's, well, yea, I know, she has painful ways of getting vengeance.  
  
"Ow!" Ron said falling off his broom and falling into a bundle of apple blossoms.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said looking down and throwing the ball in the air, so she could hold onto the broom better.   
  
But throwing the balls made it worse as they landed in the exact same place as the one Hermione threw.  
  
"Ow, Great Merlin. Hermione..."  
  
Hermione flinched and rushed down to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione said.  
  
"Am I okay? Am I okay? Am I okay?" Ron spazzed out.  
  
"Yes, are you okay?" Hermione said not getting the point.  
  
By now Hermione was off her broom, helping Ron 'get over it'.  
  
"Ron? What should I do?" Hermione asked in her kindest way.  
  
"Um, well," Hermione was standing up, looking down at him and holding out her hand, Ron grabbed it and pulled her down to the ground, next to him, "You can comfort me."  
  
"Ron? Comfort you?" Hermione asked snuggling up to him.   
  
"Huh? Yeah, comfort me."  
  
But the apple blossoms' scent was so perfumed, it sent them both in a deep sleep, nestled close to each other.  
  
"Hmm, I wish that would happen to me." Ginny said, blushing, feeling her brother sympathetic stares.  
  
"Ron, is so daft." George said.  
  
"Yea, I can't believe why he doesn't admit it!"   
  
"Sirius knows they like each other."  
  
"Hi Harry." Ginny blushed.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Harry was here now and was wondering why his best friends were nowhere in sight.  
  
"They, well, were playing a little game and the magical scent overtook the romance." Fred said sighing and shaking his head, George was doing the exact thing.  
  
"O, okay. Um, er, Ginny, d'you want to show me?" Harry said looking up at the sun, which was supposed to be Ginny.  
  
"Yes, sure Harry." Ginny said blushing once more.  
  
"Why don't you walk, and then ride the broomsticks back?" George suggested.   
  
  
"Good idea." Harry said, helping Ginny off her broomstick.  
  
"OK, let's go Ginny." Harry said after a while of looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes, let's." Ginny whispered.  
  
They walked to the Apple Grove saying nothing. Until, finally, they came across to bodies, peacefully asleep in the flower petals.  
  
"You know, I'm getting quite sleepy." Harry yawned after a while, or so it seemed, of looking at Hermione and Ron happily asleep.  
  
"Me too." Ginny said yawning.  
  
" Let's go over here." Harry said pointing toward a tree with many petals on the grassy floor. The white, pinkish petals covered the grassy bottom of Apple Grove.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said looking at the petals which were beckoning them both to snuggle underneath the tree.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and they laid down underneath the sunset, snuggled close together.  
  
  
"You know, Cupid is worth the money." Fred said.  
  
"I know what you're saying. Let's go to town to meet those girls." George whispered.  
  
"Maybe we can bring them back before mum and dad come home from Bill's new house."  
  
"Maybe." George said after his brother optimism statement. 


	20. Cucumbers Are Pickles? This Reminds Me O...

The way Ron awoke was a very odd way indeed. Some sort of bird, or squirrel was throwing acorns at him. Don't worry, it wasn't where Hermione hit him, it was his head.   
  
The morning dew was on the grass, and Hermione seemed to be waking to the sounds of some kind of drumming (probably the kind on Ron's face) and birds chirping happily amongst the apple orchard.  
  
"Ron, omigod. Ron, wake up it's morning!" Hermione squealed in his ear, dodging an acorn.  
  
"What?" Ginny was up.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm up, Herm- Ginny? What are you doing here with- with Harry?" Ron asked, getting out of the way of the acorn.  
  
"Ron, it isn't what it looks like!" Ginny said shielding Harry.  
  
"Huh? What? Hey Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"What were you doing with my sister? That's disgusting, you know? Your best friend's sister? You sick prat."  
  
"Ron, obviously, it wasn't Harry's or Ginny's fault, the flowers, they take over your senses and make you fall asleep."   
  
Harry and Ron chose to ignore Hermione scientific explanation.   
  
"Hermione's like my sister! Since we have no siblings, Hermione and I, well, we have created a brother sister bond throughout the years." Harry said using his finger as quotation marks.  
  
"But Ginny's blood related!"  
  
"That's it, I'm gonna go do facials before the wedding. Ginny, care to join me before they start grabbing arms and throwing each of us as weapons?" Hermione said turning around, annoyed.  
  
"I'd love to, Herm. It'd be my greatest pleasure to get out of here." Ginny said following what was like a sister to her too.  
  
"Great, now you did it, Harry." Ron said looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Stop looking at Hermione's butt and apologize to me!" Harry said quietly, just so he didn't get Ron too embarrassed.  
  
"Harry. Just. Well, I'm glad it was you, not some other guy. Just try to keep your hands off okay?" Ron said wanting to follow Hermione so much he didn't care if his little sister had just spent the night under the stars with his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Wait up!" Ron finished jumping and running over to Hermione.  
  
"Humph!" Harry said.   
  
Ginny and Hermione ran upstairs to Ginny's room. They locked the door, and then they looked in Hermione's bag.  
  
  
"You know, I distinctly heard a knock at the door." Ginny said opening the door to find the twins.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Fred asked.  
  
"We're doing facials. You know before the wedding?" Hermione answered finding a bottle of masque.   
  
"OO, can we have a facial?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, but first both of you go take a shower, you smell like cheap perfume." Hermione said, shielding her nose.   
  
"Funny, I could've sworn she used that expensive kind she kept dabbing herself with all night." Fred said.  
  
"Hurry up!" Hermione said, "I still have to "  
  
"Hermione, we're going." George said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione s'not like we have to listen to your every command like Ronnie does." Fred said wanting to get her embarrassed.   
  
"Really, Herm." George said pulling his brother out to the bathroom.  
  
"Ron's not wrapped around my finger, is he?" Hermione asked Ginny, walking downstairs to get the cucumbers.  
  
"No, Hermione." Ginny said looking at her with a blank and unreadable expression, "Ron's not tied around your finger."  
  
"I know, he's got a mind of his own, and most of the time he doesn't listen to me." Hermione said, using her hands as a second language.  
  
"Hermione go take a quick bath. I'll take a shower when the twins are finished, okay?" Ginny pushed her towards another bathroom Hermione didn't know about. "I'll chop the cucumbers too."  
  
"Thanks Gin." Hermione said, after she ran back upstairs to get her robe. It was a white robe and it was so, cottony.  
  
Hermione walked into the lavatory as if feeling extremely dirty. She started the bath and added a lot of bubbles. The foam looked so, foamy.  
  
Hermione undressed herself, and took her hair into a bundle, (for all you sick readers im not gonna really describe her features, I'm not too sick, mmkay?), and got into the bath tub.  
  
After a little while, Hermione heard a knock at the door. "Hermione hurry up!! The wedding's in five hours!!" she suspected Ginny said that.  
  
"I'll be right there." Hermione said getting out.  
  
She wrapped her hair in a towel, and then she folded herself into her robe. "Hermione, you can do this, blow everyone away!" She told herself in the mirror.  
  
Hermione exited the bathroom, running upstairs to the facial room.   
  
"Cucumbers?" Hermione said eying the dishy twins in their robes.  
  
"Here, Hermione." Ginny said, looking over a her stare.  
  
"Do you mean pickles?" George asked.  
  
"No, they're cucumbers still." Hermione said.  
  
"You mean they turn into pickles? What magic!" Fred said, amazed.  
  
"What is the point of cucumbers anyway? I mean, they shield your eyes from the light, then they?" George said, laying down right after his brother.  
  
"I'm not sure, the scent, I think." Hermione said, finally not knowing the answer to something. Does anyone know that answer?  
  
Hermione handed Fred a bottle of masque. "Put this on your face, and then put the cucumbers on over your eyes."   
  
"Herm, I don't think they know how to put it on." Ginny suggested.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Hermione put the green masque on the face of one twin.  
  
"See?" She said to the other, "Do what I just did."  
  
"OH, that's not fair, Mione." I think it was Fred, "We're twins, treat us equally."  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said rubbing the ugliest shade of green on Fred's face.  
  
"Ginny, you can put this on yourself right?" Hermione asked, wanting to be alone.  
  
"Yes, Herm."  
  
"Okay, good." Hermione said putting some more masque in her hands and rubbing it on her face. Then she put cucumbers over her eyes, and then she went on the bed she was using for her visit.  
  
  
Just then Ron walked in. "Omigod? You've all turned into zombies!! Harry Save yourself! They've got me!" Harry walked in.  
  
"Ron, it's just a masque thinger!" Harry shouted, looking at Hermione, "She looks stressed out."  
  
"She is." Ginny spoke up.  
  
"You know, cucumbers have no use." George said.  
  
"Since that's the case, thanks." Ron said grabbing his brothers cucumbers and eating them.  
  
"We can always use pickles." Fred said, shrugging.  
  
"Go wash the mask off, you two." Hermione spoke.  
  
"And take those silly towels off your head! You have no hair!" Ron barked orders like Hermione.  
  
"I need to get ready, Ginny join me?" Hermione said, gesturing towards the door.  
  
"Yes, Herm, I will."  
  
"Well, I'm feeling that this is weird." Harry said as the girls stalked off.  
  
"What did we do Harry?" Ron asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Ron, if anyone did anything, it was you." Harry laughed.  
  
"You must be right, except, Harry we still have a full four hours to get ready."  
  
"Ah, mates, watch did you do, snap their bras?" Fred and George were back, looking studly in their shirts and white pants.  
  
"Even though Ron would love to do so, Hermione left within the minute you two did." Harry said looking at them. Their hair was spiked. Naturally spiked.  
  
"What, you guys actually think I'm that hung up on Hermione?" Ron asked looking at the two red heads and the raven haired.  
  
"Yes." They all answered together.  
  
"Well, just try to keep it to yourself."  
  
Fred and George snorted.  
  
"Right." Fred said.  
  
"Sure." George said.  
  
"Never you worry." Harry retorted slapping Ron on the back.  
  
"Why is it you're so untrustworthy?" Ron asked the three.  
  
"Hmm, ask Hermione, eh?" George said.  
  
"Hermione knows everything." Fred said.  
  
"She sure does, Ron." Harry said, shaking his head and looking at Ginny's dress.  
  
"Seems you've have a certain liking for Ginny, eh, Harry?" Fred asked.  
  
"Hmm, maybe." Harry said.  
  
"Why is it I'm so shy?" Ron asked looking at his brothers.  
  
"Full of questions today, eh, Ron?" George said, ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
"I suppose."   
  
"I wonder what they'll look like." Harry wondered out loud.  
  
"Wonder away, Harry." Fred answered his wondering thing.  
  
"We've got dates." George said.  
  
"Yes, who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never-you-mind, Ron." Fred said.  
  
"We have to go get ready." George says.  
  
"You're as bad as girls!" Ron said to his older brothers.  
  
"So, what? We like to look nice for the people we like." Fred winked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Ron and Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank for the reviews, keep em coming!!!!!!!! LUV YA!@!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Cheek Kissing And A Little Lap Falling

"You're kidding right?" says my brain.  
  
"No sir, there is almost 200 reviews."   
  
"O my" I say open mouthed.  
  
"Yes, sir. What should we do for a thank you gift?"  
  
"Stop calling me sir, I'm sirmaim, A maim, whom is being called a sir. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I need to write these peeps another chappie! Bye Egore!" I scream and vigorously start typing your chapter. And so it goes...  
  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Hermione looks like, like, like, Cinder wait you don't know what that means. Well, if I wasn't so hung up on your sister... And Hermione wasn't like my sister, I'd date Hermione." Harry says after seeing Hermione.  
  
"First of all, what did I tell you about my sister?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry gulps, "To stay away from her."  
  
"Right, and then you say that you'd go out with Hermione, correct? If it wasn't for her sisterliness? "  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Right, so you know how many times I'd beat the shit outta you?"  
  
"Mm hmm, but who can I date then, Mister I own everything? If Ginny still likes me then I'll follow her wishes, I'm really hung up on her Ron."  
  
"At least you're not Malfoy, then I'd really beat the shit outta you."  
  
"I wouldn't object to that." Harry says as he and Ron see Ginny coming down the stairs.  
  
Harry's mouth is open and the drool detectors detect a little drool on his left cheek.  
  
"May I present, Miss Hermione Granger, future unmarried, unboyfriended, best witch, prefect, and most of all beautiful, thanks to the many products out there." Ginny finished.  
  
Hermione did indeed look beautiful. Her dress flared out and had a gold slip over it. Her straps were off the shoulder, and the red chosen was kind of glimmery.   
  
Her make-up was just right. She had red eye shadow, with glitter. Lip gloss, perfectly on her lips. Then her shoes were glimmery and high heeled.  
  
Her hair was in curls. Not her normal bushy curls but soft all over the place curls. All of her curves showed. And they were all good curves.  
  
And this just in from the drool detectors, there is so much drool on Ron's face it could possibly become a river at any moment.  
  
"Alright, see, Ginny, they hate it. I'm going to go curl up and die." Hermione said after she realized no one was talking.  
  
"Hermione, they love it. They're lost for words." Ginny said grabbing her glittered arm.  
  
"Really?" Hermione was going to play with their heads. Hey us girls are evil. Playing with guy's heads is fun!!!! Sorry, a little off there. Forgive me Hydro Chloride.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron when she got down the stairs.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Ron still didn't answer.  
  
"Harry? Will you slap him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh. O, yeah, sure." Harry slapped Ron.  
  
"Ow, Harry, that hurt- hi Mione." Ron, the drool king, talks.  
  
"Hi, Ron. Where's Fred and George?" Fred and George rushed down the stairs looking at their watches. "Ahh, Mrs. Weasly said she'd meet us there, she had to help with the decor of the wedding."  
  
"Hey Hermione. You look ravishing." George said eying Hermione as Fred nodded.  
  
"Hey, Ron, you've got a bit of drool on your face. D'you know that?"  
  
Just then George whispered to Ron, "You'd better tell her before another Krum asks her to do anything, especially any of your brothers. I'm thinking about it right now. She looks hot."  
  
"George... but you... you have a date... Hermione's mine." Ron whispered so Hermione couldn't hear him.  
  
"Certain possessiveness hey?" Fred said as he heard.  
  
"We have to go pick up our dates." George said eying Hermione again. "Let us demonstrate."  
  
George just then picked up Hermione in his arms.  
  
  
Hermione didn't object. She simply put his arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, I want a try!" Fred said as George put her down.  
  
Fred then picked up Hermione and she repeated the process as she did with George.  
  
Ron felt his blood boil. That kiss was "their" kiss. His brothers would die!!!  
  
"That's enough." Ron said as Harry was going for a try.  
  
"Fine then." Hermione said as she kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Enough." Ron said.  
  
"Would it be enough if I did this Ron?" Hermione said coming up to Ron, hugging him, and wiping the drool off his face. Then, she kissed Ron's cheek.  
  
Ron flushed.  
  
  
"Hmm, you could've just asked." Hermione said.  
  
"We've got to go pick up our dates." Fred said looking at his watch again.  
  
"O, yeah, our dates. We're taking the blue car."  
  
"Fine, Harry and Ron will have to be seen in the pink car." Hermione says.  
  
"The pink car?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. The pink car." Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Okay, then." Ron said afraid of what she will say.  
  
"Wait till you guys see our dates. You'll love them!" George said.  
  
"Of course we will." Ginny replies.  
  
"See you soon." Fred said as he exits the entry way.  
  
"Yep, bye!" George followed.  
  
  
"I love weddings! I can't wait." Hermione shouts as she looks at the clock.  
  
Then Ginny said, "One whole half hour. One half an hour."  
  
"O, poo." Hermione falls on a couch that just happened to be seating Ron.  
  
She fell on his lap.  
  
"Ron, you look very nice."  
  
"I could say the same." Ron said into her hair. 


	22. Hermione's time of The Month Again? Wait...

Somebody, who left a anonymous review, asked if I have even read the books, and they asked that because I called them dork balls. IF THEY WOULD HAVE READ THE OTHER FRIGGIN CHAPTER THEY WOULD HAVE KNOWN THEY WEREN'T PLAYING QUIDDITCH, IT WAS QUIDWOH, FRIGGIN DUMB ASS, I'VE READ THEY BOOKS AND I PROBABLY HAVE READ THEM A THOUSAND MORE THAN YOU! SO, MISS, OR MISTER, I WISH TO REMAIN ANONYMOUS, MAYBE YOU NEED TO SHARPEN YOUR READING SKILLS, IDIGIT!  
For my other wonderful reviewers, which by the way, I friggin love you this was not to you, nor was it intended to scare you of my anger, because I'm pissed. I really wish people would read the correct way. I did mention they weren't playing Quidditch because of the amount of players. They were odd, so they played my invention. Quidditch without Harry. And you know what? If they can't read, I'm sorry my adoring fans whom will probably hate me now... FUCK YOU! Go TO SCHOOL! Ok, I'm okay, I gots my sugar and my idea for Fred and George's date, also, anyone who left their name, is at the wedding, my ode to you, okay? 200 + reviews? Aw, ya shouldn't have! I LOVE YOU! Yes, I do have mood changes.  
  
  
"Fred and George's dates aren't Muggles? Ron? Right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I hope not." Ron answered in the car, which, by the way was driving itself.   
  
"You mean, they'd be that stupid?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just wonder who they're bringing." Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Probably some transfer. They did get them from town." said Ron.  
  
"Ron, most people would call you an asshole. You act like women are some kind of dogs you pick up at the pound." Ginny retorted to her older brother as if older.  
  
"She's right. That's how he treated me before he knew I had a date to the Yule Ball, and I couldn't go with him."  
  
"Ron, the girls " Harry was saying until the "girls" cut in.  
  
"Women." They said with no melodic enchanting to their voices.  
  
"Yes, they're right." Harry was sitting in the up-front passenger seat, next to Ron in the driver. The "women" were sitting in back.  
  
"How exactly can you tell if you've become a woman?" Ron asked.  
  
"How exactly, can you tell apart boys from men?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ron, you don't want to know." Hermione answered.  
  
"But, no, Hermione, I do." Ron said, looking at the back seat.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to tell you." Ginny said.  
  
"The thong incident over!" Hermione wailed putting a hand to her head. They were passing a street called Manefeter Drive.  
  
"Hermione, where did you get that thong?" Ron asked.  
  
"You are full of questions I don't want to answer." Hermione glared.  
  
"No, really, where?" Ron was determined to get this one answered.  
  
"Well, okay, Ron. Draco Malfoy and I used to live by each other, and we dated. Once we decided we wanted to go further than kissing, and I went out and bought a thong for our special night." Hermione said, sarcastically.   
  
"Oh, hey, Hermione, you're lying!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Hermione said giving no clue to the oblivious.  
  
"Well, Ron, isn't it nice to see you speechless." Ginny said after Ron not talking for ten seconds.  
  
"I still think Hermione's lying." Ron stated his opinion to Harry, yet the women heard.  
  
They all started laughing, and then they were finally at Wedding Bells Park.   
  
Ron was trying to hide behind his friends as not to be seen by his around-his-age-cousins.  
  
"Ron. One would think you're trying to hide. Why would that be?" It was Ron's cousin... Andrew. Eek, Hi Hydro Chloride! I found out your name!!  
  
"Oh, you know Andrew, just, you know, making sure my friends, well, that they don't feel left out."  
  
"My, my, hi Ginny. My sister, is over by the dance floor. If you'd like to go talk with her." Andrew said. He then realized he was not done, "Are you going to introduce me?" Andrew had reddish brown hair, and a very hot muscular body, similar to Ron's.   
  
"Sure, Andrew, this is Harry Potter." Ron said holding the same unmelodic voice as the "women" did.  
  
"Harry? Blimey? Harry Potter? O my." He said enchanted with the scar while shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"And this here is Hermione Granger. Mione, this is Andrew."  
Ron said using his hands as gestures.  
  
"Oh my, you're lovely. Hello, Hermione." Andrew said, kissing the back of Hermione's hand.  
  
"Andrew... where is she again?" Ginny was back, even though, no one noticed she left in the first place.  
  
"Mandi is on the dance floor." Andrew said agitated that she screwed up the moment between Hermione and him.  
  
Hermione wanted to follow Ginny, but Andrew wouldn't let go of her hand.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll go by Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"No stay here." Ron and Andrew said at the same time.  
  
"Okay. I need to go to the loo, Harry, will you come with me? I need to find Mrs. Weasly to tell her about Fred and George and since it's almost dark, I want someone to go with me." Hermione said looking at Harry as she winked.  
  
"I'll go with you." Ron and Andrew said in unison.  
  
  
  
"No, I want Harry, to come with me, since you're both in the wedding. That way we don't have to worry about you getting back." Hermione rescued herself, "Come on, Harry." She grabbed his hand.  
  
"I'll see you in a dash." Harry said, trying to rescue his "little sister."  
  
On the way ran into many people. First there was this one person, whom neither knew, she said her name was Aunt Kerbi, though.  
  
Then, they ran into George and Fred, themselves. There were two girls on either side of them.  
  
"Hi, George. Hi Frederick." Hermione smiled.  
  
The one on Fred's arm seemed to be very tall, sort of brownish hair and she had a perfect complexion. Then there was her dress, which was black and slinky. She looked very pretty.  
  
"Harry, Herm, these are our dates." George said proudly.  
  
"This here is Ilana." Fred said as he pointed to the slender girl.  
  
"Yeah, and here's Alli." George said pointing at a girl with short blonde hair and a red dress hugging her curves.  
  
It seemed Alli was a blue-eyed blonde with a very nice body, as was Ilana, except she had brown hair.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Hermione said to the two.  
  
"Wee, you too." The girls said very smoothly.  
  
"Fred, George, are they twins?" Harry recognized.  
  
"Yep, French Twins. Great in the kissing area, if you catch our drift." Fred and George said as they kissed the giggling girls on the cheek.  
  
"You guys are perverts, sometimes, you know?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, who cares as long as they use them for the experiments, not me!" Harry said as they waved good-bye.  
  
"I suppose we could go back to Ron and Andrew, then, eh?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, that must be hard, hey? Being torn between the four guys chasing you? I know how you feel, sort of."  
  
"Harry, as long as you rescue me, I'll be okay." Hermione said as they returned to Andrew and Ron.  
  
  
"Hello, you two, how is it going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione, can I get you a drink?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, Andrew, thanks." Hermione said, sitting down on the table top of the picnic table.  
  
"I'll be back soon, girly!" Andrew said, walking away.  
  
"I swear, he is so annoying. He tries to get the attention of anything that has breasts." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure that those anything that have breasts can handle it. They also have brains, you know. Well most of us do." Hermione said, sneering.  
  
"Yes, but anything with a dress on he flirts with and then tries to steal it away unless the guy has a firm grip on it."  
  
"Ron, you know, you're really an asshole! 'Unless the guy has a firm grip on IT?' I'm outraged. Maybe I'll go get that drink from him and start making out. New experience."  
  
"Hermione, he's had many girlfriends, who knows how far he's gone. I'm sorry. I'm a guy. We defend our territory like animals. We think of girls as meat."  
  
"Ron, you should get help. Viktor, idiot he was, was never like that. I swear."  
  
"Hmm, that proves why when he lost you, he tore through the place like a mad man, looking for you. Seamus told me." Ron said.  
  
"Either way, guys are pigs. They only think about two things. Athletics and, and, oh dear god, I'm going to the bathroom. They at least'll have a huge sign saying 'Men suck. Sit here and complain about it!'"   
  
"Hermione, I think PMS is raging through you again!" Ginny was now there, calming her down.  
  
"Ginny, get me out of here before An-" but Andrew was already there.  
  
"Here, Hermione." Andrew handed her the drink.  
  
"Andrew, I wouldn't do-" But Andrew already did it. He put his hand on her waist just as Harry was telling him not to.  
  
"Andrew... Get your hand off of me." Hermione said, angrily.  
  
"Yes, Andrew, you heard her, get your fucking hands off." Ron said standing up.  
  
"Okay. Are you okay Hermione?" Andrew asked, removing his hand.  
  
"I'm fine, I just, grrr. I need to get out of here. And Ron, Don't ever say anything like that again. You know how much I hate swearing." Hermione said, getting up. Just as she was walking away from Ginny, Ginny nudged her. Hermione went back to the boys. I'm filling in for your Isle partner Ron. Your cousin got her- er- yeah, so, thought I should apologize, since Ginny's just told me. I have to go meet the bride. She probably beautiful!" Hermione went by him. She kissed him on the cheek, making the mwa sound while doing so.  
  
"Okay, I guess." Ron said, putting his hand to his cheek.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny screamed. Ginny pointed at Harry. She also pointed at Andrew. Hermione gave her the death stare.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry. She then moved down the line of boys, just standing around. She kissed Andrew on the cheek making no noise or indication that she liked it at all. (Sorry Hydro Chloride)  
  
The boys sat there dumbfounded. Ron still holding onto his cheek and staring at Hermione butt, and Andrew doing the same. Harry was looking at his best friend to Ron's cousin. Back and forth. Even though Hermione's butt had disappeared from vision, they had yet to seize they're staring eyes of where her but might have been.  
  
"You two know if either of you ever come out of your daze, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you! Stop staring at my sister's butt." Harry was finally aggravated.  
  
"Your sister? She's not your sister." Andrew said as Ron was shaking his head at how much he was going to get hurt.  
  
"Hermione Granger is my best friend! We have a bond which you asshole can't break. Hermione is my best friend. And Ron here is mine too. I can't believe what an asshole you two are! Perverts. Oh, and Ron... I heard about the conversation with Fred and George. Why don't you listen? Tell her." Harry said as he stormed off.  
  
"Maybe you should go find a different girl. She obviously doesn't like you." Ron said as he pushed Andrew out of the way.  
  
"Ron... you like her, don't you?" Andrew figured out.  
  
"Yes, I do. I do a lot." Ron said as he looked for a patch of flowers.  
  
"Listen. Hermione, she- you can have her, I guess. She's great, smart. Not a bimbo. But she is beautiful."  
  
"I know. It took me a whole four years to figure that out." Ron said, ashamed.  
  
"Well, you have to tell her, Ron. Tell her." Andrew said as he found some flowers somewhere along a path they were finally walking.  
  
"You know I could use your help Andrew; a lot. You can charm." Ron said as Andrew picked up some flowers.  
  
"Ron, you just need help on saying stuff. Okay, like, don't ever tell her she's lying. To women, only men lie. Also never tell her she's got a great rack, no, that somehow appalls some. Also, hey, are paying attention?" Andrew said handing Ron the flower bouquet he made.  
  
"Yes, keep going." Ron said as he looked at it.  
  
"Well, never ever tell her the secrets of guys. They don't understand." Andrew said as Ron interrupts him.  
  
"Would that be under possessiveness?" Ron asked, afraid.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Yeah, well, never get caught staring at her. It might result in severe questioning. Also, make sure you tell her good things. Like, your hair is as beautiful as a sunset. Pure poetry, that."  
  
"Probably, I always end up saying, your hair looks like a cob web, or something."  
  
"Yes, that would be a no, no." Andrew said.  
  
"Okay, continue, Andrew." Ron said as they walked a little faster, approaching what looked like the start of the wedding.  
  
"When you kiss her, don't break it off, she'll think you want to pull away. Then she'll find something else to do. She gets bored. And yeah, buy her gifts."  
  
"What is the first step Andrew?"  
  
"Telling her. You have to get through a crap load of telling before anything can happen. Give her those flowers, but come on the wedding's starting!!!" Andrew said grabbing Ron's hand. And they ran through the path to the wedding, just in time to join their partners.  
  
  
I haven't got everyone yet. I will tho. Don't worry. Really, I'm very serious. Thanks 209 reviews, well, I love ya! 


	23. When You Can't Understand What Your True...

Hermione placed her arm into his. He looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes and said, "Ready?"  
  
"I don't know. I hate weddings." Hermione answered, keeping the smile on her face.  
  
"Humph, you got that right!" Ron said following Percy as Ginny was following them with her partner.  
  
"Something embarrassing always happens to me."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Well, once I fell in a lake, and another time I... I... I... uh, never mind."  
  
The aisle was a very decorated custom. Red roses alined the aisle as white ribbons came up into bows.  
  
"Hermione, you always seem to have something embarrassing happen to you." Ron said, trying to keep his smile on, without laughing.  
  
"Yes, I do. It's idigits that get me into the messes. Shhh! We're almost to the stage thing!"  
  
"Hermione, who're these idigits?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
  
"Cousins, friends, friend's brothers, and the occasional crush."  
  
The stage thing was in front of them and it glowed with magic of fairies. The kind with too much magic, that they don't know what to do with it, and it is worth it to see the bride and groom happy.  
  
"Occasional crush?" Ron said, walking down the aisle, Hermione and him moving so together it was like god put them on earth to be together.  
  
"Ron, just as you had the crush on Fleur, I've had a crush on a few people." Was it just her or was the aisle getting longer and longer?  
  
"Who? Vikky, I suppose."  
  
"Ron, I had no intentions of going with Viktor to the Yule Ball. I wanted to go with this other guy, but he was so hung up on dating perfect girls, models, basically."  
  
"Who was he? Harry?" Ron asked, now realizing just how long this aisle was. It was like entering a castle. Fairy magic, I suppose.  
  
"No, it wasn't Harry. I never liked Harry. I've always had my eye on someone else. His name is-" Hermione started.  
  
  
"Yes, keep going! Who is it?" Ron asked as they were nearing the stage.  
  
"I can't tell you, Ron. I don't know how you'll take it." Hermione said, looking into his deep light blue penetrating eyes. His world was centered fully around that until....  
  
"Ouch. That really hurt." Hermione said on the ground after the 'ohhhhs'. She had fallen right on her butt. Her dress had flown up and shown her, thong, a purple one now, with little broom sticks on them. She had secretly bought them in Victoria's Secret, when Ginny wasn't looking. Personally, I would've picked a polka dotted one, but, hey, how can you buy broomstick underwear in a Muggle store? By means of magic, of course! Hermione put them on there!  
  
"Here Hermione. Take my arm, we're by the stage now." Ron said, offering her an arm and helping her up.  
  
"Oh, you think? That's what I tripped over you dolt!" Hermione said sarcastically in a whisper.  
  
"Just come on, Hermione. There's people coming." Ron said picking her up and placing her on the first step.  
  
"Watch your step now!" She heard someone say once she was on there.  
  
  
"Oh, and Hermione, nice purple thong!" Ron whispered loud enough for the person marrying them to hear.  
  
Hermione suddenly came to a color of pure red as she took a step behind Ginny, whom was in front.  
  
Ron was on the other side of the stage. He kept making sideways glances at Hermione, hoping maybe that he'd get to see her again, falling of course.  
  
Suddenly the bride came. Her name was unrememberable to Hermione. All Hermione knew was she was beautiful in her white dress of flowers. MORE FAIRY MAGIC!  
  
The bride had finally reached the stage, and shook all the flashes out of her eyes. The cameras were in such a large quantity.   
  
Suddenly, Ron leaned in front of Hermione's eye sight and mouthed, "Who?"  
  
Hermione gave him a cross look. She leaned the other way to see the bride and groom marrying.  
  
"Who?" Ron leaned into her eyesight again.  
  
Hermione gave him the evil eye. She leaned the other way.  
  
"Who?" there he was again.  
  
  
"Never you mind!" Hermione mouthed, but all Ron saw was 'you'.  
  
The guy doing the marrying had leaned in at the parts where she mouthed Never and mind.  
  
Ron was grinning sheepishly as if she'd just french kissed him.  
  
Hermione was wondering why he wasn't asking anymore and looked at the ring. It was falling, falling, falling, and was in between the cracks on the stage.  
  
"Oh no! We lost the ring!" the bride squealed.  
  
"The fairies can get it, right?" Red asked leaning on the table seated in front of them.  
  
Suddenly, everything went black. The fairies were underneath the stage and it had made everything go pitch black.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron screamed as every guy went to find their partners.  
  
"I'm here!" Hermione said clutching onto an arm, which could happen to be Ron.  
  
"Hermione. Are you okay?" Ron asked through the darkness.  
  
"I'm-" Hermione found her lips in a lock. A lip lock (not gonna sing Veggie Tale's "I love my lips")  
  
"There, I finally did it."   
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Nope, this is Andrew. Ron's still trying to find you. Thought I might as well kiss you while he didn't know."  
  
"Andrew. I'm really in a mess with guys right now, you have to understand, I like Ron." Hermione said, still holding onto his arms.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good, bring me to Ron."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
"Actually, I find him myself, and that's not my shoulder, Andrew." Hermione said feeling Andrew's clasp on her, y'all know the drill, some things.  
  
"I thought it was your shoulder for real!"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said pulling out Andrew's wand.  
  
"Hey, that's my wand."  
  
"And god is it filthy!" Hermione slamming ity in his chest.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" It really was Ron this time. It truly was.  
  
"It's me Ron, it's me." Hermione said flinging herself onto his shoulders.  
  
"So Hermione, you like me?" Ron said.  
  
  
  
  
OOOOH Cliffie! Too bad, sorry bout the wait! I have school. Well Review. Tell me what you're gonna do on   
Saturday I don't care. I love hearing about personal lives!   
  
  
  
Yep, that button Fido! That button! 


	24. Where Oh Where Has The Ice Cream Gone? O...

"Where would you get that idea, R-Ron?" Hermione said laying her head on his shoulders. The fairies were back in their special and supposed to be places.  
  
The ring had be gotten. Or found. Or clasped. Or... they just had the ring okay?  
  
"When I asked you. Behind the marryer guy?" Ron asked trying to ring a bell.  
  
"Ron, we'll talk later. They want to get on with their ceremony." Hermione said, pushing him the other way.  
  
"Hermione, I want to get on with life, which is why I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ron, listen, I..." Hermione shut up because Ron was no longer standing there as Andrew had pulled him away.  
  
"Andrew, get your fucking hands off! I need to tell her." Ron screamed whilst he kicked Andrew.  
  
"O, right. What was it again?" Andrew asked, just standing there.   
  
"That I..."  
  
"And now let it be known that you are husband and wife." the marryer guy said. (It is not man and wife)(if it were us women would be call wife)(their gender: wife, WRONGS!)  
  
"Can I go now?" Ron said as Fred and George were laughing around on the red carpeted aisle practically peeing their pants as their dates stared at their weird customs. Pretty soon the Miss Ilana and Miss Ali were practically on the floor tackling their dates and Fred and George were acting as if they couldn't get them off. Ilana grabbed some cake and smothered Fred's face. Ali took ice cream that just happened to be there and well, it's history and it's scary. I believe I heard the word pants and pouring in the Holy Book of God I Feel Sorry For Fred and George.  
  
"What in the god damned world is so funny?" Ron screamed at them.   
  
"Look over there!" Fred and George managed to get out while screaming and running away from their scary dates.  
  
"What the hell?" Andrew asked staring at Hermione, whom was running up to Ron.  
  
"Ron, what did you need to tell me?" Hermione asked detaching Andrew's hand and sending him to his Aisle partner.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Meet me at the pond, okay?" Ron said putting on his fake smile and giving Andrew the death stare.   
  
"Ron, there's still the reception. Shall I meet you there?Then?" Hermione asked plastering on a fake smile too.  
  
And after all that, Ron still could see his twin brothers on the ground and his brother's girlfriends on the cake, which had cost about around 25 sickles.   
  
"I still don't see what was so funny." Ron said looking at her and not answering her question.  
  
"Oh, well, it had something to do with me. Ginny can be cruel sometimes. Shall I meet you there?"   
  
"Ya. What did she do?" Ron asked with a real grin on his face.  
  
"She lifted up my skirt while I was looking at scenery. Evil she is."   
  
"Ahh, so everyone saw your thong?" Ron asked trying to tempt her into asking.  
  
"Ron, don't push your luck even talking to me."   
  
"My cousin isn't that big of a pervert you know? He can sometimes be a real gentleman." Ron said reminiscing about old times. "Once he gave this girl a thousand roses because she said she hated him. It all balances out his pervertiness."  
  
"Ron, you're a romantic sometimes too!"  
  
"Doubtful. I try to be a guy with class, but sometimes I'm a real jerk. Like, for example, announcing you had on a purple thong in front of that guy who said all the words. As a matter of fact, I don't think I ever did anything romantic."  
  
"Oh yes you have! I can name numerous times where I had to get you to be an asshole just so I could talk to you."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Okay, um... um... alright... when I... what about when I first came to your house about thirty days ago?"  
  
"When I what?"  
  
"When you enveloped me in a hug and helped me carry my stuff up to my room."  
  
"That was... romance?" Ron asked almost near the end.  
  
"No, silly. It was gentlementism. (I know Hermione never uses words like that, its just a thing)."   
  
"Gentlementism?"   
  
"Yeah, where you know, you be a gentleman and stuff."Hermione said.  
  
  
They were nearing the end of the long red carpet and Fred and George had gotten a hold of some of their inventions and they had slipped them into their date's mouths.   
  
"Huh. Well, since you never make up words, I can suspect you really think I have been a gentleman at least on point or another. I suppose I can be. Or I try to be. Well. Let's go get something to drink. We have got to be thirsty because of all this talk of purple thongs and gentlemantism."  
  
"I'd beg you not to talk about what kind of underwear I'm wearing, Ron."   
  
"But somehow your underwear always seems to become the topic of conversation. Why do you bother with thongs?" Ron asked.  
  
"Bother? Bother. Bother? I don't bother. I wear them because they were gifts. Well, except this one. I bought this one because if something Ginny said to me when we bought our dresses."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Hermione Granger..." Ron said sternly.  
  
"Ronald Weasly..." Hermione said as she ran off the red carpet to Ginny. Hermione started giving Ginny the evil eye and laughing, since her skirt flying up while she was wearing a thong was pretty embarrassing.  
  
"Girls really do have problems." Ron said to himself, and Hermione came back.  
  
"Ron, we're going to the reception in five minutes. Go tell your mom Fred and George can give your parents a ride because we don't have enough room in the cars with these dresses making us seem like gigantic pillows of red!" Hermione said, running off again to go tackle Ginny in her dress of red.  
  
  
  
  
So sorry! I was sooooooooo busy this week! Um, just so ya know, that falling thing where you can see your underwear happened to me. Except I wasn't wearing a thong. At the reception is where you'll meet most of the people okay? Now what are you doing next Friday? Tell me! 


	25. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun When They Loos...

The car ride to the bar, was a little bit amusing to the muggle eye.  
  
"Tonight, I say we all get drunk." Ron said, driving and looking at his rearview mirror at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, you are an idiot, you know that right?"  
  
"'Course he does." Harry said looking at Ginny's white stained dress. Hermione had taken the ice cream away from Gred's dates and totally catapulted the whole box of ice cream at Ron's sister. Ron didn't object. Mind you, it was only men that he hated Ginny doing anything with, or if any men did anything to her. And if Hermione was doing something to Ginny, than by all means Ron would hold his sister back.  
  
"I say we all tickle Hermione." Ginny said getting started.  
  
Hermione was giggling at first, and then she had a sudden burst of laughter come out. "Ginny stop!"   
  
"I think I will join in!" Ron said turning around.  
  
The two siblings kept on tickling Hermione until a sudden scream burst out!   
  
"That really was unnecessary you two, now that someone undid the clasps on this hexed bra, I can't find it! Ugh!"  
  
"Maybe it's under your shirt, take it off let's see!" Ron said, probably trying to help, but Hermione was unable to find her bra.  
  
"Ron, I take the gentlementism back." Hermione said crossly.  
  
"Hey, herm, we were going to change outta the dresses anyway, why not now?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Fine, but Ron, Harry, don't look back here, and I think my bra is gone. I mean I think it blew away."  
  
"That'd be a treasure for someone to find. A bra, in the middle of the road." Ron said, slightly considering finding it and claiming it for himself.  
  
"Hermione, I'll borrow you one of mine."  
  
"But I'm like three sizes bigger than you Ginny."   
  
"Oi, I said I'd give you a bra to wear, I didn't ask for your bragging, plus, I'm happy the size I am. I have no need to look like I got surgery or something."  
  
"That wasn't what I meant at all, you know."  
  
"I know, I borrowed one of yours, so you can use it."  
  
"Oh, thanks for letting me have my bra back."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Ginny can I borrow something else too?"  
  
"What is it you need to borrow Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, you don't want to know. Turn up the stereo so you can't hear it." Hermione ordered. Harry turned on the stereo.  
  
Ron turned it down, "No, I do."  
  
Harry turned it up.  
  
"Harry, I want to know. Tell me!"  
  
Harry turned it up.  
  
"God damn it! I want to know!"  
  
Harry turned it up.  
  
"If you don't tell me right now I'll..." Ron said over the loud music.  
  
Harry turned it down.  
  
  
"Never mind, Ron." Hermione had obviously gotten her, pad or maybe she uses tampons, I dunno.  
  
"What did you need Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What did you need Hermione?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What was it you needed Hermione?"  
  
"I needed I fucking tampon, alright, Ron? Why is it a guy has to every thing I happen to need or to do? Can't I just have a tampon in peace?" Hermione shouted.  
  
Ron was shocked Hermione had said the word "fucking" and could hardly speak, "Okay."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron. Temper is surging though me right now, just brush it aside." Hermione said doing something most of us don't. Apologizing for our PMS? EE, Hermione broke the rules of conduct. Remember that rule, and for all of you who don't know it which is most because I'm making it up, Don't apologize because they're annoying you anyway.  
  
  
"Alright. Sorry, too, Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"We're going to change now, okay?" Hermione said as if daring them to look at the back seats, while they were changing.  
  
Hermione was changing into black leather pants and a shirt that was rainbow and had no but was only held by your neck, and thankfully, the one Ginny had brought with her (the bra) was strapless. And it was black. Hermione had black lingerie? What was she planning?  
  
Ginny was wearing black jeans and a shirt that said, "Got brothers?"  
  
All through Hermione's changing, Ron had ordered himself to look at the road. But once when he was lost he got a glimpse at her without a shirt on. Nothing new, just that this time, she was totally a knockout and had on makeup and stuff.  
  
"This is a long drive!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oi, it is." Harry said.  
  
"Ginny, stand up." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay..."   
  
Hermione and Ginny were standing on the back seats and Hermione was screaming, "MY BRA IS GONE! OH WHERE HAS IT GONE?"  
  
After a while Ginny joined in. "Her BRA IS GONE! WON'T ANY YOUNG GENTLEMEN HELP?"  
  
"Those two need psychiatric help." Ron said to Harry.  
  
"GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!!" Hermione screamed. And truly, we do.  
  
  
  
YEA! 250 reviews! AWWWWWWWWWWW, YEA! I WANT MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 


	26. Catnip Soup For The PMS Raging Soul

OOOOOOOOo, I gots new readers.  
  
  
Quite hyper, Ginny and Hermione were everywhere in the car. Hugging the guys, screaming, and once while no one was looking, they lifted up their shirts.  
  
"I happen to think they're already drunk." Ron said to Harry after the girls had just done the unthinkable. They were doing cartwheels in the back seat.  
  
"I think Fred and George slipped them something." Harry said. The girls were now going from each guy and kissing them on the cheek.  
  
"Well, this is a little overwhelming. What is with the mood changes?" Ron asked. He was fully enjoying the kissing, but the cartwheels shook the whole car.  
  
"Maybe as they were walking down the aisle a bug bit them or something." Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione had just ran over to Ron and planted a big kiss right on the cheek.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes. D-d-definitely a b-b-bug or s-s-something." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Oi, we didn't ask for all this touchy, touchy stuff, eh?" Ginny asked Hermione.   
  
"Oh no, Ginny, this deserves a punishment. Let's tackle him!"  
  
"No, no, no, n–" was Ron's defense.  
  
"Aw. You ruined the fun." Hermione said and then she went up to the front and sat on Ron's lap.  
  
She then gave him a hug.  
  
Ron could not believe this was happening. Hermione, in his arms, basically falling asleep, in HIS arms, mind you. Not Bloody Krum's. Not bloody Malfoy's. Not even bloody Harry Potter's. Ron Weasly's. Where she belongs.  
  
"Well, were almost there, and I think you two should stay away from beer and anything with more than a teaspoons of sugar in it." Ron said.  
  
"You're right. We'll go after men! Men baby!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"Yeah, MEN BABY!"  
  
"You won't even think about it." Ron said looking crossly at them, not knowing they were joking.  
  
"I don't know, Fred and George are looking very studly..." Hermione said, trying to annoy Ron.  
  
"They're my brothers though." Ginny said.  
  
"Too true. And they have dates. OO, how 'bout that Andrew guy. Ron was really talking him up."  
  
"Yes, Hermione, Andrew. Very Andrewish."   
  
"Andrewish is good."  
  
"Andrewish is good."  
  
"Andrewish is very good."  
  
"Would you two shut-up?" Ron shouted.  
  
"OO, we struck a nerve."  
  
"We did indeed. We're nerve struckers of the twenty-first century!"  
  
"OO, we need a theme song."  
  
"We're nerve struckers. We like to struck, blah, blah, blah, blah, such and such." Hermione and Ginny sang in unison.  
  
"No one expects the nerve struckers!" Hermione imitated a Spanish inquisition thing.  
  
"They sure are annoying."  
  
"Yeah, Ron, but, I think the bra incident made them go bonkers!" Harry said.  
  
"You two need some medication." Ron said to them.  
  
"OO, can it be cherry flavored?" was the reply.  
  
"They're wacky, out of it! Andrew slipped them something." Ron said, as if discovering the cure to cancer.  
  
"Andrewish!" was the noise in the back.  
  
"Give them a Chewy Bar! It'll keep them quiet!" Harry screamed, remembering, that one commercial where the kids won't stop talking and their mom slips them a Chewy bar.  
  
"We have no Chewy bars here." Ron said.  
  
"Save yourself! Godzilla is coming!" The girls were practically on cat nip.  
  
"He's purple!" they were utter idiots.  
  
"No, that's Purple Mountain's Majesty! I reread the crayon box the other day!"  
  
  
"Alright, pull over." Ron said to the car.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm gonna make them run for miles. They won't have any energy left!" Ron was as bad as Frankenstein's creator. He had gone mad!  
  
But the funny thing was the girls were in the back, asleep, laying on each other's shoulders.  
  
"Ron, they're asleep." Harry was so smart!  
  
"That's what they want you to think." Ron said examining the situation.  
  
"No, they're asleep." Harry said, almost as if he'd been Hermione wrong.  
  
"Well, I guess, it's okay." Ron had gotten out of the car, and now had gotten back in.  
  
"Yes, I think they're like, dead."  
  
"Hmm, interesting metaphor." Ron said.  
  
"I WANT MY BRA!" They were awake, and obviously whatever that was it was done with.  
  
  
Ron and Harry nodded at the dominant female.   
  
"I bought that bra for a special reason. Now I don't have that bra. I'm incredibly angry."  
  
"Oi, were there." Ginny said.  
  
"Moods." Harry and Ron shook their heads.  
  
"Moo? There's no cows around here!" Hermione said looking at the fields.  
  
"Well, let's go in." Harry said.  
  
"We'll escort you two, you're kind of scaring us." Ron said, holding the car door open in the middle of a parking lot 


	27. There Is No Way Out of Wizard's Chest Wh...

Whoa, I gots myself lots of reviews, and some flames. Some people want me to hurry and end the story, but as unfortunate as this may be to them, I won't until my writing takes me there, and after all, some people would like me to keep writing. I like those people. This might become a little silly and a little weird, but hey, if you don't like it don't read it. Toodles and thongs,  
  
Margarita Mocha  
  
  
Hermione and Ginny entered the Hall of Weddings And Festivities arm in arm.   
  
Really, the walls were roses. They were red and thorny and just about as magical and hurtful as any gardener can see.  
  
Everyone had been shown to their seats. Hermione and Ron, and Harry and Ginny sat across from each other. Ron had pulled the chair out of underneath Hermione and gestured for her to sit down. Harry had taken a rose from the vase and handed it to Ginny. As she blushed, he pulled the chair out.  
  
"This is amazing!" Hermione said, baffled.  
  
"Oh, you should've seen Geranium's wedding."  
  
"You and your family's names..." Hermione said, shaking her head as if the thought was just a chuckler.   
  
  
"You mean how we're all almost always related to the color red?" Ron asked, surprised she wasn't up front about it.   
  
"Um, well, some of you are."  
  
"Yes, we have aunts named Rosemary, and Rose, and there's always Cherry, we call her Merry Cherry." Ginny said.  
  
"Hmm, so when do we eat, suddenly I'm very hungry." Hermione says.  
  
"About ten minutes. Then, Mister Funk is coming!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, firstly, who is Mister Funk? And, secondly how would you know?" Hermione said looking like she was on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Um, it's on this here brochure."  
  
"Ah, Ron, whose Mister Funk?"  
  
"Only the best wedding DJ, duh!" Ron answered.  
  
"MM, I can remember when the Weird Sisters were big in the wizard world." Ginny pondered.  
  
"I remember dancing to that band." Hermione says with a ahhhh.  
  
"I remember wanting to vomit seeing you dance to that song." Ron said.  
  
"That's because I was with Krum and not sitting lonely next to you and Harry, after your dates left you since you were being jerks."  
  
"Harsh." Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Very." Ginny agreed.  
  
"Plus, Ron why'd you hate Krum so much?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, uh, I-I-I..." Ron stuttered.  
  
"You, uh, what?" Hermione asked imitating him.  
  
"I, well look what happened, Krum wanted you to ditch us! I had early suspicions and was right!" Ron concluded.  
  
"Ah, so there is a first time for everything, eh?" Ginny asked slightly amused at Ron answer.  
  
"Well, let's go eat." Ron said.  
  
They had gotten their food.   
  
  
Now, they were all sitting on the chairs near the table looking at the DJ setting up.  
  
"Ron, pass the salt." Hermione said.  
  
"What no please?" Ron asked holding the salt shaker under custody.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Good, Hermione. Good." Ron said with a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
"Ron. Next time you talk, try not to spit potatoes out of the side of your mouth like a snowstorm, and look you've got your suit dirty." Hermione said, appalled.  
  
"We've got to change out of this, anyway, Hermione."   
"Oh, what are you guys changing into?"  
  
"Well, Red is really into the pimp aspect of things." Ron said looking like he'd have to wear stuff like some kind of she-he.  
  
"Pimp aspect?"  
  
"Yeah, one time before we had this party, and he wore a yellow canary hat. Yellow, Hermione. Yellow."  
  
  
"Ah, well, Ron you would look good in yellow."  
  
"Hmm, Hermione, wouldn't Ron look good in any color?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, yellow, as in ugly would look good on Ron, because yellow looks good on all red heads." Hermione said, profoundly.   
  
"Well, Hermione, red looks good on you because it goes with all blondes."  
  
"I'll take that as an insult, but I'm going to go dance."  
  
"With who?" Ron asked, suspiciously.  
  
"With Andrew! He's ever so dishy and was very straightforward." Hermione said.  
  
Then suddenly some music came on. "Come on everybody do the butt dance, just hold someone else's bum and do a prance. DO THE BUTT DANCE!"  
  
"Hermione, want to dance now?" Ron asked Grinning as she sat down.  
  
"No, I'd rather conjure another polyjuice potion and use cat hair."   
  
  
"Hm, Andrew isn't your type?" Ron asked, standing. There was a new song on now as the DJ realized no one wanted to do the butt dance. It was a slow song.  
  
"Nope, he's sweet, really, just a little full of Himself."   
  
"Then, Hermione, let's go play Witches and Wizard's Chest."  
  
"Chest? Isn't it chess?"  
  
"Hm, Ginny, that's where you're wrong, and I don't want you playing it."  
  
"Then, what, why is it called Chest?"  
  
"Well, you play Wizard's chess, basically and every time the other player takes a piece, you strip off something off your body."  
  
"Ron, you're a pervert." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"You wouldn't win anyway, Hermione."  
  
"I would too!"  
  
"Sure. Then prove it." Ron said looking her straight into her eyes.  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione and Ron went over to where there were games going on between two men. One was in his boxers and undershirt and the other was totally dressed except for his shoes.  
  
"OOOOOOO, there's a lass! Let her play! At least it'll be exciting!" Some old man said.  
  
"Ron, they're perverts."  
  
"Don't worry if any make a grab at you, I'll defend you, some how."  
  
"I feel so confident." Hermione said, sarcastically.  
  
Alright, so Hermione was white and Ron was black.  
  
"You move first Hermione." Ron said.  
  
The game lasted for a while until Hermione didn't have stuff she wouldn't mind taking off. Which means, she would either take off her shirt, or her pants.  
  
"Hm, Hermione. What are you gonna do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't take off my pants, and I definetly cannot take off my shirt."  
  
"I took of my shirt." Ron said.  
  
"Do you have men staring at a place where they look like they're about run and jump and grab at you? No, right, so it's okay for you to take off your shirt."  
  
"What are you gonna do then, quit?"  
  
"Hermione Granger never quits, Ron."  
  
Hermione took off her shirt.  
  
"That she doesn't." Said the old man. He was coming closer and closer.  
  
"Get your old hands away from her." Ron growled.  
  
"Grouchy little red head, eh?" The old man backed away.  
  
"Knight to E 5." Hermione said taking one of Ron's pawns.  
  
"Hm, boxer shorts or socks?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron took off one sock.  
  
"Hermione, I hate to do this, but..." Ron said, already fully regretful, "Pawn to C 4."  
  
  
"Ron, I can't take off my pants! I've got on a thong!"  
  
"O yeah, so are you gonna quit?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then, Bra, or pants?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Hermione you have to. Just pretend these people aren't here. It's just me and you."  
  
"Ron, I wouldn't want to show you either."  
  
"Well, you wanted to play."  
  
"Can I owe you a dance?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I suppose that will do."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oi, why isn't she taking off something?" the old man asked.  
  
"Pervert alert. Um, because we made a deal."  
  
"You can't play on my board and make a deal, now go!" The old man was greatly disappointed.  
  
"Let's go dance then Hermione."  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
Okay, I wrote a long chappie. Now you all have to do me a favor, ok?  
  
It's my friends birthday, and I'd you to all email her and say happy birthday, and if you don't, I'll stop writing. This is her email. Seven11devil@msn.com  
  
Her names, Herbert. Yes, Hi Herbert! 


	28. Boxer Boy and Mione

There comes a time when a writer must make a dedication page, and I thought, better late than never and here's my D page.  
  
  
Dedicated to: All my reviewers and especially Ilana (Herbert) Goldberg. She's become my bestest friend.   
  
  
"So, Hermione, while were both starkers, wanna dance?" Ron asked casually as they made their way back to their table.  
  
"Ron, who said you could dance?" Hermione.  
  
"Mm, I did, milady, I, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Ron, I don't trust you, and I've left my shirt by the perverted old man."  
  
"What do you mean you don't trust me?"  
  
"How do I know you won't undo the clasps on my bra?"  
  
"How do I know you won't pull down my boxers?"  
  
"Fine, I won't pull down your boxers if you don't touch anywhere near that area of me." Hermione said, happy they compromised.  
  
"No, the deal was I wouldn't come and unclasp your bra. You never said I couldn't touch that away."  
  
"Ron." Hermione said sternly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, wanna dance?"  
  
"I thought that was the reason we were saying-"  
  
"Get your butt over here now."  
  
"Don't address me with butt."  
  
"Fine, now will you dance?"  
  
"Why, Ron, I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Ron shook his head. "First, do you mind if I put my hands there?" Ron pointed to her waist.  
  
"No. But anywhere else, I'll pull your boxer down and yell Royal Flush!"  
  
"Why would you yell-"  
  
"Just put your hands here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I'll put mine here." Hermione put her arms on his neck, and Ron hands were on her waist.  
  
The song that was playing was slow and very insightful.  
  
"Underneath your clothes there's an endless story, there's the man I chose, there's my territory." Hermione was singing.  
  
"Underneath my clothes? Man you chose? Your territory. I like that." Ron questioned.  
  
"Ron, you are too weird."   
  
"True. Sing again Hermione, I love your voice with the music."  
  
"Because of you, I forgot the smart ways to lie, because of you, I'm running out of reasons to cry."  
  
"Keep going." Ron said as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"When the friends are gone, when the party's over, we will still belong to each other."   
  
  
"Keep singing, Mione."  
  
"Mione, right, fine. Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story, there's the man I chose, there's my territory. And for all the things I deserve for being such a good girl, hunny!" Hermione sang.  
  
"Hermione, you aren't really a good girl now, hey, not after this summer."  
  
"Whadda mean?"  
  
"You slept in the same bed as me. That's pretty um, ungood girlish, hey?"  
  
"Ron, you wanted me to read to you."  
  
"Yes, and you also went into Victoria Secrets," Ron said.  
  
"Victoria's secret."  
  
"Yes, but really it's Hermione's secret."  
  
"Yes, whatever, boxer boy."  
  
"I think you look great in your underwear."  
  
"Well, boxer boy, I think you look good in your underwear."  
  
  
"Do we really need to meet by the pond still?"  
  
"No, but Ron, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You said you needed to tell me something too."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes, remember?" Hermione questioned and beckoned for him to remember.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, Hermione, I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shit I can't do this. Harry and Ginny make it sound so easy."  
  
"What easy? What, Ron?"  
  
"No boxer boy?" Ron said changing the subject and flirting.  
  
"Ron... What is it boxer boy?"  
  
"It'll jeopardize our friendship, Mione."  
  
"Mine will too."  
  
"Then, let's write it on cocktail napkins." Ron said.  
  
"Great idea. Got a pen?" Hermione said letting go of him.  
  
"Sure." Ron pulled a pen out of his pocket.  
  
"Oy, lovebirds." George had turned up at the most unpleasant reason.  
  
"We're not lovebirds, George."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I'll end it there. Sorry G2g. Peace out! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM IN LOVE WITH REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	29. NeverHavingToSayYou'reSorry Kind Of Love

300+ REVIEWS! WELL FUCK ME! WHOA!  
  
  
"George, you were kind of interrupting, there." Ron said and gave him a cross look.  
  
"Whoa, what was it?"  
  
"Um, we were dancing, and then I was going to Ahem tell her."  
  
"Tell her? Tell her? AHH, tell her. Bloody Merlin how?"  
  
"Well, cocktail napkins. You know like how they did in Mom's soap operas."  
  
"Ron, Hermione doesn't fancy soap operas, does she?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
Hermione chose this point to go talk to Red.  
  
"Hey, Red. Beautiful wedding."  
  
"Thanks, really, I just so happy."  
  
"D'you love her?" Hermione asked. She just wondered really, but when Red seems so sure this wedding is right, she asked.  
  
"Love? Well, love means many things, Hermione. You love your parents love? Naw. You love your sister love? Naw. I mean just last week, I broke her wand and I was terribly sorry, Hermione, and she wouldn't except my apology. After all, love means never having to say you're sorry. Never. I suppose it's more like, if I didn't have her I'd die, love. Really. You know that if our friendship fell apart first, and mind you Hermione, we were friends first, I'd feel like I'd lost my life. My life, and my kingdom for June. June, is really my love. And after her being with me since we first met on the train, Hermione, I feel privileged. And I do love her."  
  
Hermione was so touched, she started crying. "Red, I need to go do something, something that may cost my friendship, but I can't Red, I can't sacrifice what we have, for something I dreamt we had."  
  
"Well, dreams do come true, Hermione, dreams are meant to come true. And, Hermione, before I go and act as if I don't know you love my nephew, I want you to know that wishing on a star is where it all begins." He put his hands on her shoulder and bent down to her level, "it all starts with one wish. One person can make it happen. Now, go do what you got to do."  
  
"Thank you, Red, you've got me tearing you know."  
  
"Hermione, tear over to him." Red said before he stood back up and walked over to his wife. There they shared a passionate kiss, and Hermione gave him a teary smile.  
  
Hermione walked over to where three boys (Fred had joined) were now standing, she turned Ron around and looked him into his blue, blue eyes, "Ron, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Hermione, you're crying, what happened. Is Krum here? Malfoy?"  
  
"No, Ron, this is not about them, or us, and if this feels wrong to you, and trust me what I am about to do is for l-"  
  
"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked, anxious.  
  
"Ron, I l-" Hermione leaned up and grabbed his neck pulling him into a kiss of not sisterly love, in which she'd show to Harry, but never having to say you're sorry love. A kiss, which she soon broke away from, leaving her breathless. "Love you."   
  
Then she took off running and she could her distant clapping and Ron running after her. She saw Red giving her a smile and a frown, after all, she had just revealed her love and was running away. Away from what?   
  
"Hermione wait up! I need to tell you something." Ron screamed after her. Hermione stopped when she made it outside.  
  
She found a swing and sat down in front of a lake. It was a mean for two swing.  
  
"Ron, why'd you run after me?" Hermione asked, still breathless. A breathless kiss, a breathless run, and now a breath taking scene. She didn't have any breath to take.  
  
"Hermione, I love you too." Ron could say it easier now, since well, obviously she'd said it first. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner."  
  
"Love means never having to say you're sorry."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ron," Hermione leaned over on his shoulder, "Do you realize that through all the times we've fought, Yule Ball, etc, we've never really apologized. I mean there was 'sor-' 'You don't have to say it Ron'," Hermione imitated, "But Ron, we've never really had to say sorry. Oh, I'm so sure there were times when we fought and it was necessary to apologize, but seriously, we never had to say it."  
  
"So what you're saying is love means never having to say you're sorry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hermione, I think I've loved you forever. And ever. And also ever. Since I first met Miss Granger."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Do you know that you're a great kisser?"  
  
"Hm, no? Did you know you're as dumb as you look?"  
  
"Yes, and that you're as beautiful as you look?"   
  
It went on like that for a while, and they always answered yes.   
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ROmance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Choking Harry Can Be Fun, Especially If ...

I willn't be done until the fat lady sings, and I'm talking about myself singing, not you. So, I won't sing until chapter Mister Done. Which means, I'll be done when I'm done. DOY!  
  
"So, you understand why, I don't like the idea of you two dating." Harry said, he was in a long conversation with Ron, and had his heart set out to tell Ron exactly how he felt, and why.  
  
"Um, no I missed that part."  
  
"Ron! I've only been explaining it for the past hour or so."  
  
"Well, I've been busy imagining Hermione, completely clothes less, on my broom."  
  
"Image not wanted. I TREAT HER AS MY SISTER!"  
  
"Yes, and Ginny is my sister, and I'd hate you imagining her in nothing but her hat, Harry, you pervert!" Ron threw his hands onto Harry's neck, much like Homer does to Bart.  
  
"I have not done that."  
  
"Too true, so I suppose I should take my hands away from your neck?"  
  
"Might be helpful for a nice talk through, you know."  
  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hm, Ron, I can't breathe yet. Are you having another image?"  
  
"Um, if Her totally topless counts. What size bra do you think she wears?"  
  
"She and I haven't discussed it recently."  
  
"Well, when you do discuss stuff about knickers and girly stuff like that, make sure you get that size. It's crucial for my imagination."  
  
"I do not need to know Hermione's bra size."  
  
"Could you guess? I really need that image."  
  
"Ron, I will certainly think about it when you release your hands from my neck and sit back in that ugly tope chair of your mother's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ron sat down in the chair. He looked at Harry, who was catching his breath and making sure there was at least a bit of a wall between them.  
  
"Why don't we go look to see what size she is. That way, Ron, you'll have a bit of a break from our talk and I won't have to say her bra size."  
  
"Excellent idea! Let's go through her drawers. Send her and Ginny out, somewhere..." (AN* OOO, I just got new knickers! Polka dots! And some that say 'I see France.' Yay! I'll have to wear them on my gym days. They're pink, not maroon, Mushu. God, You act as if I'm obsessed.(I USED SARCASM!))  
  
"Where?"  
  
"How bout, Pie making!"  
  
"Some girls, as in girls with brains, don't like to make pies." (I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN!)  
  
"Ah, good point. Hermione likes to stand up for womanized culture."  
  
"How about Shopping? At the mall?" harry suggested.  
  
"Well, duh! What a great idea."  
  
Ron rushed to the room where Hermione and Ginny were giggling. Ron had overheard some of the conversation.  
  
"I know, it was so unlike him." Hermione said as she started to giggle.  
  
"Ya, I mean Ron has never even thought of you as a girl." Ginny said looking a bit tipsy.  
  
"I've so thought of her as a girl. Why wouldn't I?" Ron whispered as if yelling at Ginny.  
  
"Well, whatever did it, I don't know what to say. I mean, he suddenly liked me."  
  
"I didn't suddenly like you, I've always loved you."  
  
Ron knocked on the door.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted and ran to the door.   
  
"Hey, girly."  
  
"Well, hi, you." Ginny said.  
  
"We've got a proposal. Harry and I. Well, how about you two go shopping and we'll take for a night on the town, tonight." Ron said, as suggestively as possible.  
  
"Is it a date?"  
  
"Um, possibly for her and I, yes, but if Harry wants to call it a date," Ron gritted his teeth on this, "I suppose he can."  
  
  
"So, you're letting us go shopping? Shopping? Well, I suppose, it's alright. It's just really unusual for you to be doing something of this sort." Hermione looked suspiciously at Ron, "There isn't something you're hiding from, correct?"  
  
"I wouldn't even think of it."  
  
Ginny ran out of the room to go ask Harry. She skipped practically.  
  
"Well, then, Ron, come here."  
  
"Why? Are you gonna hit me?"  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron, Well, I wouldn't think of it."  
  
"That's what my mother says, before she rounds on me and hits me in the arm. And it hurts." Ron said holding his right arm with his left hand.  
  
"Aw, little Ronniekins is afraid of a girl?"  
  
"I'm not only afraid, I'm terrified, and I have every right. Especially since you have a wand a meter away from your right hand, and that my dear Hermione is scary."  
  
"Is there a point to the obvious?"  
  
"So you will hit me?"  
  
"Never even crossed my bushy haired head."  
  
"Hermione, at this point in time I'm worried."  
  
"You're making a big deal out of nothing."  
  
"You're right, plus, you wouldn't use magic out of school."  
  
"I have." Hermione said looking the other way and twirling her hair with her right index finger.  
  
"Oh, Hermione you are a bad girl." Ron said as he came closer, lifted her off of her feet and then they kissed passionately. Her legs went around his waist.  
  
"Ron, you do realize I won't forgive you from lying." Hermione said after the kiss, and looked him in the eyes. Still up in the air. Their noses were touching.  
  
"Yes, I do. I really do."  
  
"Good." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. She then jumped down. Hermione was going through her drawers. "What should I wear? Hmph, I think jeans, and red halter. Yes, that sounds utterly fashionable."   
  
"I thought the kissing on the cheek was for before dating." Ron flirted.  
  
"If you're lying, I wouldn't even kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Evil, malicious girl."  
  
"Ooh, Ron you used a three syllabled word!"  
  
Ginny had come back and saw the kiss on the cheek thing. "Definitely, Red halter, Herm."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Alright, Ginny. Red halter it is."  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW! SORRY NEXT CHAPTER WIL BE LONGER BUT I HAVE TO GO DO SUMTHIN WIT MY SIS! TOODLES and remember, REVIEW! 


	31. Maroon Underwear And Perverted Twins And...

Oh, my dear lord and Spankies, Hey, I'm wearing spankies. No, I'm not a cheerleader, I h8 cheerleaders. So, before I start going on how I dislike the annoying cheers they do, let's start the story, so you don't get too mad at me. Well, Ya, this story is pointless, if ya didn't know, so don't even read, I guess, you all h8 it and you know it. Don't give me that look, don't sympathize, geez, I don't need your sympathy, My sister moved to Texas, and I'm soooo sad, Stupid air force. Well, you don't care. So, here, and today I got the best review ever. Someone emailed me and said "ADD MORE TO YOUR STORY PLEASE." Oh and by the way, Bowling for Soup ROX! Hey, BLEH, Or Andrew, or jamez, I know you like metal but there's a song I know you can relate to by them, called the girl all the bad guys want. SO check em out. They're from the US but perform in the UK, so HEY! Hey, Um this chapter is a little, uh, explicit, so for older eyes only, no it doesn't have any thing, like, well, it's just sexual references, so yea.  
  
So, Ron and Harry had bid their good byes to the girls, as they sped up, and quickly went back into the house. They were on the second flight of stairs when George and Fred had bumped into them.  
  
"Going somewhere?" George lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and we'd like you to move." Ron stated a hint, and tried to go around them.  
  
"Whatever you're up to we want in." Fred said looking at Ron suspiciously.   
  
  
"I don't think you'll like the idea, and I doubt Ron wants you helping him." Harry said, holding Ron back and trying to be brave, as if Voldemort was nothing compared to the twins.  
  
"What are you doing? We'll put these Canary Creams in your throat, unless, you include us and tell us." George threatened pulling out a few of the most "delectable" candies in the world, that just happen to turn you to feathers.  
  
"Fine, we're going to go through Hermione's drawers, her dresser drawers."  
  
"Right, Ron, you aren't brave enough."  
  
"Sure I am, just watch me!" Ron said stomping into Ginny's room.  
  
"He knows he'll die, Right?" Fred asked Harry.   
  
"Yeah, he wants her bra size, but the only thing is, is that I don't know bra sizes and neither dies he, I think. I don't think he's ever gone that far."  
  
"Trust me, we'd know. But what about that one time when he was found in bed with Hermione, I never did get a chance to ask her about how he was, figured she'd slap me."  
  
"Ya, Ginny just told me she found them talking to each other, saying stuff like 'Oh, you are a bad girl, and evil girl,' and such, but I don't think he needs to see her... ugh, I hate Ron, he's putting unpleasant pictures into my head." Harry said groaning and joining him in the girls' room.  
  
"Well, she reads romance novels. All this time I thought she was into spell books." Ron said lifting an eyebrow.   
  
"And she writes her own." George said holding up a packet of paper, from a computer, "It was a warm summer day and the devishly handsome Weasley brothers were hard at work, gently picking apples and eating them while de-gnoming the dreaded garden..." George read.   
  
Then Fred thought a moment, "I like it so far."   
  
Harry laughed. "Oh, yeah, you devishly handsome Weasleys have really got some thoughts on her story."  
  
"God damn, she's right though." Ron said. "Except she said they were 'devishly handsome', now everyone knows I'm the only one that's hot in this family. What if I get voted best looking?" Ron thinks a moment, "I'd like to thank the academy," Ron says trying to force a tear down the left side of his face.  
  
"Oh, you guys are so modest!" Harry said sarcastically, taking the book from George, "Let me read this, I want to see if there's any hot Potter guys."  
  
  
"Dream on, Hermione would rather write about the importance of Wolf's Bang in A truth potion, let alone some Potter boy." They all gave him strange looks, "She would."  
  
"Hey that girl with the last name Rowling did!" Harry said, starting to open up to page two.  
  
"She's like thirty!" Ron said after Hermione's music box had nothing of importance, until he looked closer, and found a locket with the letters VK and HG engraved into it. "Fuck."  
  
"What is it, Ron?" George asked.  
  
"She's got a locket with the fucking letters VK and Hg engraved into it."  
  
"Maybe it's just memorabilia, you know?" Fred suggested, trying to calm Ron down.  
  
"Why is it in a heart then?" Ron asked, practically ready to punch Viktor for getting her such an ugly thing.  
  
"Let me see." Harry said as Ron handed him the locket, and Ron kept saying the words, "Fuck, fuck, fuck him, fuck, fuck, fuck him."  
  
After close inspection Harry saw a scratching into the piece of silver and it totally blotched with ink. "Ron, you're going overboard." Harry said.  
  
"OVERBOARD? FUCK OVERBOARD!"  
  
"NO, see, she tried to scratch out VK, except there's like a spell on it. So, she used ink, and I bet the pictures inside aren't of him."  
  
"Well who are they of?" Ron asked, slightly amused at her attempts.  
  
"Of you and her, totally missing each other. She's thinking a bout you and the picture of you is going through her stuff."  
  
"I miss her now. Do you think these pictures are what's happening? Is there a rewind button?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes I do, there is a rewind button, why?"  
  
"You guys better not touch that."  
  
"Why?" Was Harry's attempt.  
  
"I don't want you seeing it, that's why, those are private moments." Ron said, slightly pink.  
  
"Well Harry rewind it." George said.   
  
"Naw, Ginny told me all about it anyway."   
  
  
"She told you! Not us!"  
  
"Why'd you care Gred?"  
  
"Stop using that nick name on us, it's not appreciated. Otherwise you'll be in feathers while asleep." Fred said.  
  
"Fine you can listen. You can't look."  
  
"Fair enough." George said.  
  
Suddenly, a loud, "Oh, Hermione, you are a bad girl!" popped up and a "Ron you do realize I won't forgive you from lying." and then a "Yes I do, I really do." And then it sped through to "Evil Malicious girl."  
  
"What the fuck?" George said.  
  
"Herm- She didn't- with you? Ugh. Tell us about it." Fred said.  
  
"No, and NO! Even if, you sick perverts! Go get some friends." Ron said as he became more and more appalled at his brothers knowing his sex life.  
  
"Hey, we'd tell you. If you'd have asked."  
  
"George, you got all weird when I asked who you were sending a letter to."   
  
"Ron, that's because people were with you. You should be smarter." Fred said. "Back to the drawers."  
  
"Right." Ron said.  
  
Ron took the locket and put it back into its pocket.  
  
He opened the last drawer. "Ah ha! Now how are bra sizes organized?"  
  
"Told you guys." Harry said, sitting on Ginny bed.  
  
"Do you think Hermione likes me in those maroon sweaters?"  
  
"I've seen her eying you in it." Fred said.  
  
"She's got a pair of underwear, and they're maroon, and oh, bloody hell a matching bra!"  
  
"Ah, well, she really likes you." George said. "Is she planning something?"  
  
"Stop that George. Really, it's gross." Ron said as he folded them back up and placed them in their specific spots, and heard a door swung open and a sudden shout of "MAROON UNDERWEAR!" and the guys rushed out of the room. Harry carrying Hermione's novella.  
  
"Hi girls, how was shopping, buy anything in maroon?" Fred asked.   
  
Hermione must've been like drunk or high, or hysterical, but she went up to Ron and said, "Maroon is my favorite color, and I have many things in maroon, and orange." She put her hand on Ron's cheek and traced his bone.   
  
Then Ginny pulled her into the room.   
  
  
Ah, that was ssoooooooooooooo freaky and OCCness, but I don't give a damn so, ya. 


	32. Since When Does Remus Care About Hermion...

OOOh, my, my, my, my, my..... I have totally forgot about my story.... and I hope you forgive the helpless little blonde...(I H8 damsel in distress thingers so flame me...) Well R's first date with anyone... and Hr's first date with R. Plus the H/g factor.... hm, things can't go bad can they? Unless you factor in the blonde writing this horrible story.... and her friends whom drove her to depression today...  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione... I wish I had a million pounds to give you so you'd get a thousand rings... and if you'd like maroon underwear..." Ron was talking to himself in the mirror. He is pathetic... I mean ever since Hermione did that he had been mesmerized. And is talking to himself. Told you.  
  
Well, Ron is not the highest intelligence when it comes to girls, he wasn't then, he isn't now, he won't be... He's pathetic...  
  
So when Hermione Granger went up to him and said whatever she said... Ron was wondering what she meant by the sexy movements and such.  
  
Hermione knocked on his door... and surely enough, Ron opened it... Hermione is stupid sometimes to say the least... she went in there completely in her lingerie... it wasn't actually her lingerie, but her in her underwear and shirt... a baby tee... ugh... sluttish, I know... like I said stupidity all the way... but she wanted to explain to Ron, why exactly she acted as she did...  
  
"Ron... can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Hold on, um, Hermione, I just have to get a shirt on..."  
  
"I don't care if your shirt's off..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, Silly... I wanna explain about earlier today..."  
  
Ron opened the door. He saw her... and quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "Hermione... maybe you should change..."  
  
"Ron, are you scared of me in my underwear? Don't you remember going through it?"  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Ah ha! I knew acting sweet and innocent would work! Perfect plan, Ginny! Now Ronald... get in your room, you need to be punished..."  
  
"Hm?" Ron asked and gets in the room.   
  
Hermione stands in the doorway of Ron's room. She has one hand on one side of the door frame as she leaned on it and one on her hip, she gives Ron a stare and pushes him on his bed.  
  
"Why were you in my underwear drawer?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know a thing about what you're saying..." Ron lies.  
  
"Ron... I might have to punish you for lying to me... Really."  
  
"Hermione, I did go through your underwear drawer... and you... have very nice knickers!" Ron covered up for himself.  
  
"You have mental problems! Why for Merlin's sake would you go through my underwear dr_" Hermione stopped for a second, "Why in the hell would you have my book I'm writing?"  
  
"I can explain, Hermione. Well, you see I have these day dreams about you... and..."  
  
"Ron, the underwear thing I thought was sweet... but you bloody well read my life story if you read this... I never said you could, I mean, bloody Merlin, why did you even, wait..." she picked up the book, "Did you read it?"  
  
"The first page... I think..." Ron replied as she came closer.  
  
"Ronnie-kins is a very bad boy..." she comes closer and kisses him... Ron kept wondering what in the hell was happening to her, when he realized something... Fred and George... probably cursed the book... Probably were watching right then... from somewhere...  
  
"Hermione... that's enough. I don't need to see one of Fred and George's experiments."  
  
Hermione looks appalled... and she looks at him and shakes her head.  
  
"Ron, Fred and George haven't abducted me... if that's what you think..."  
  
"That's what they're making you say... Hermione, are you a robot?"  
  
"A robot... Ron... I just wanted to kiss and tell you how naughty it was for you to go through my clothes to find out what size I was." Hermione said, opening the door.  
  
"How would you now that's the reason? Huh? Only Harry, Fred, and George know!"  
  
"You idiot, I don't know how you managed to pass your O.W.L.'s. Seriously. Why else would you go through my drawers? Not to sniff my stuff, I mean, whose that stupid? Oh, I forgot, you think I'm like a vembot or something! Ha! Oh and by the way when I was talking earlier in the sexy manner, I meant it! That wasn't some scientific experiment... although, Ginny did get me drunk..." Hermione left, slamming the door... holding her book.   
  
Out of nowhere a freak show arrived, carrying Sirius and Remus...  
  
"Hermione? You were drunk? Well, I never... and in Ron's room wearing nothing but underwear? Hermione, please tell me you're still a virgin!" Remus shook her.  
  
Hermione looked shocked, "Why, Remus, why are you asking me about my sex life?"  
  
"Uh, well, Hermione, it doesn't look to great... you are in your underwear and shirt coming out of Ron's room, whose loved you for years..." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, actually, you guys didn't see the time we slept together." Hermione said.  
  
"You slept with Ron! Hermione, I thought you were a good girl!"  
  
"WE slept together... that's all." Hermione said.  
  
"That's all? Has your mother talked to you about sex yet?" Remus asked... he was freaking out now.  
  
"Listen, Remus, if my mom wanted to, she would, unless, Remus, you want to give it to me... all we did was sleep. You know like onk Shoo..." Hermione imitated snoring while resting her head on her hands clasped together.  
  
"Oh, okay, there Hermione, don't want you pregnant is all..." Sirius said... " I think I'll go have a talk with Ron..." Remus followed Sirius into Ron's room. Hermione shook her head and went into Ginny's room.   
  
"Ginny, the plan worked except, Ron is an utter bastard... I'll tell you from experience... He thought I was an invention thought of by the twins! I mean seriously! Ginny, what are Fred and George doing here?"  
  
Ginny was sitting in a chair with Fred and George sitting there on the sides each holding one arm.  
  
"Hermione... we read your story..." Ginny said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Yes, and?" Hermione said looking at them very nervously.  
  
"We liked it."  
  
"Yes, and? What is your point?"  
  
"We know about Krum and you."  
  
"What about Krum and me?"  
  
"How you, you know..." Fred said.  
  
"No... I don't... All Krum and I ever did was kiss..."  
  
"You slept with him!" George screamed... and Hermione again remembered she was in her underwear.  
  
"With who?"  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cliffie, I'll update asap!!!!!!!!1  
  
  
Toodles and thongs,  
  
Margarita Mocha 


	33. Hm, BLOODY SEX HELL, As Weird as THAT TI...

"What the Hell are you idigits talking the bloody hell about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You slept with Krum and then you just slept with Ron!!" Fred screamed and covered Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Are you under the impression I'm some kind of slut? I hardly even kissed him. HARDLY! I mean, you're making me out to be some kind of slutty bitch."   
  
"Hermione, the language..."  
  
"I don't give a bloody fuck!!!"   
  
"Settle down..." George said using his hands as a meter.  
  
"George... I'm pure virgin/mudblood... and you need to understand I would never do that with Krum!"  
  
"Hm, but it's written in your diary..." Fred said.  
  
"The Diary is A FAKE! To make Ron jealous... something I thought was a brilliant plan, thank you."  
  
"A fake? Hermione, you didn't kiss Krum?"  
  
"NOPE! That's what I'm bloody trying to tell you!"  
  
"Okay, Hermione Granger has let go of her inhibitions and is swearing like she were well, ME!" George said.  
  
"And me!" Said Fred.  
  
"And ME!" Said Ginny.  
  
"And Bloody Ron!" Harry came in. He seemed to be out de-gnoming since it was his day to, and he returned and say the fiesta in Ginny's bedroom.  
  
"Okay, bloody's my line, Harry. Not bloody yours!"  
  
"I don't care... Hermione go take a bath!"  
  
"Why are you insisting on me taking something naked when boys rule the house and I haven't been able to shower in three days?"  
  
"You stink so go... plus it's something to do..."  
  
"Harry, sometimes, you're a little perverted and horrible at girls."  
  
"I think he's a sexy beast!" Ginny screamed out.  
  
"Huh? Ginny, are you on drugs? (Inside joke *snort, Kyle...*)" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, could be the side effects... we gave her one of our inventions... We named it, "Crush-Blush". It's a make-up. One of our more feminine items... it's blush and it makes you more forward to your crush. We put some on Hermione last night. And she this morning went into Ron's room... in a tee and underwear! We figured we heard bad boy form in there, but Ron's smart and knew it was one of our inventions." George said.  
  
"I thought I was feeling a bit sex-pheen'ish today." Hermione said and put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Um, isn't Sirius supposed to be here?" Harry said, slightly blushed because of the fact that Hermione called him a pervert and right after he got called a sexy beast... women were weird...  
  
"He's in Ron's room with Remus."  
  
"Unckie Remus is here! Maybe he brought chocolate... Ginny looks sexy... I like bananas..." Harry shouted as the twins threw a pinch of powder in his face.  
  
"Hm, maybe it only works partially on men?" Fred asked.  
  
"Maybe it needs touch ups."  
  
"Or maybe Harry likes Remus, Ginny, and some banana woman/man!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hm, Hermione, care to join us in the lab? Not for testing of course... just you seemed to have some good ideas." Fred said. He let go of Ginny's arm and led himself towards Hermione's arm.   
  
"Good point, dear brother." George said and led himself to grab Hermione's other arm.  
  
From there, Hermione was to face her nightmares... and be with Fred and George... her first real crushes... and totally help them, in a intentional experimentation... not "EUREKA, I've solved the Barney puzzle!" but "Pass me the pliers the knee bone's not connected to the ham bone." kind of experimentation.  
  
And that must've been hell, but her boyfriend was getting it much worse.... he was getting a sex talk with Remus and Sirius of all people.... it was at this point he wished he were with Fred and George discussing girl's racks or just plain staring at Hermione's... anyways, that is where I want to show you sex hell, or in any other case, sexual education.  
  
We enter to Ron's room in gas masks... this is where many things are happening, you must remember. MANY....  
  
"Ron, when a man loves a woman..." Remus started.  
  
"WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN! Hmmmm, not that easy to see...." Sirius was singing.  
  
"Sirius, switch to a capella."   
  
Remus is so not a musical genius... he was singing a capella....  
  
"Any ways, when a man loves a women, and they get bored with kissing..."  
  
"Wrong word... everyone gets bored of kissing... I am a bonafide sex god, after all.   
  
"Fine, matured enough to stop kissing... that's when we get to oral-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Pronounced slowly as if in slow motion by Sirius because it was a scary sight having somebody explain oral-... Oh Sirius you're so immature.  
  
"Listen, Sirius, he wants to know ways to pleasure himself and Hermione without impregnating her!"  
  
"It will lead to it all! Stick with masturbation!"  
  
"And you didn't want me to say oral-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, that's a naughty word!" Sirius screamed.  
  
"Oh, my god. Bloody hell I know about oral- whatever and masturbation, and I KNOW ABOUT BLOODY SEX!" Ron yelled pretty loud getting to his feet.  
  
Harry was at the door. Gaping of course. Ron had practically screamed for bloody London to hear!  
  
But as always Ron turned on the blush and asked where Hermione was.   
  
"S-S-She's in t-t-the lab with-th the tw-twins..."  
  
"Good, I'm gonna go snog her bloody brains out... and if it leads to bloody sex, I'm gonna bloody do it!" He pushed Sirius and Remus and went out the door.  
  
"Ron, settle down!" Harry yelled after him.  
  
Ron was so stupid. Hermione had come into his room in underwear and a shirt that showed off her stomach. He felt so stupid. Now, he was going to bloody do whatever she bloody wanted.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron knocked on the door.  
  
"Oi! Sexy!" Hermione called from behind the door. She was in her bra and underwear... the twins had asked her to strip down so she'd really help... what can I say? She can sometimes be a ditz! Plus, anyways, she didn't know they were going to experiment on her! She opened the door.  
  
Ron grabbed her. The twins grabbed popcorn. Hermione smiled her sexy, little devilish grin.  
  
She leaned her head back, and he moved in and kissed her... the twins were calculating the data and productions while eating popcorn of their product. This was called, "When You And Your Crush Need This Blush So Much Because You're Partner is turning To Mush Blush", to put it simply. There was a bigger more scientific name.  
  
The twins were looking at Hermione in a whole new light. She was inventing new moves by the minute. She was afraid of nothing. And Ron, he wanted to prove Sirius and Remus wrong.  
  
Ron stopped for a moment and looked at her lips gently pulling away from his. "Hermione, I love you bloody so much, I want to bloody love you for the rest of your bloody life! Even if you do use your bloody brain and invent a bloody sorcerer's stone!"  
  
"Ron, I love you so bloody much I bloody wrote a bloody novel about your bloody life and what it would be like to bloody- you know! And Ron, I'll be as bloody slutty as you bloody need me to bloody be!"  
  
If Ron's calculations were correct she had sworn more than him.   
  
"Hermione, maybe we should go find a quiet spot!"  
  
"Good idea, Ron, the twins told me to strip down and it kind of freaked me out, but I had worn this anti-blush stuff before I went with them. I invented it. So anything they said could've been from the blush they put on me, but it wasn't... I'm bloody happy and I want to bloody snog in the bloody lake! How bout you?"  
  
"How lovely, yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Mm hm."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Yeah, sounds half as good as bloody snogging in front of George and Fred."  
  
"Wanna just snog here?"  
  
"Bloody hell, yes!"  
  
"Good, because I didn't plan on moving, so bloody kiss me already!"  
  
"Thought you'd never order me to!"  
  
Right, well, there's three more chapters.... hopefully... long! Diagon alley, letters and such. All needed to be added... so stay tuned...  
  
Toodles and Thongs,  
  
Margarita Mocha 


	34. Black Lingerie and Toilets

OI! OUT THERE! Will you please review? B/c I need to know if I should keep writing... and I need your advice... anyways... I'm adding a lot of chapters to all my stories today... so be happy and most of all REVIEW! Toodles and thongs,  
  
Margarita Mocha  
  
On the next day...   
  
"Ron! That's MY letter!" Hermione screamed while chasing Ronald Weasley across the Burrow's back yard and through the forest.  
  
"And I have every right to read it now that I'm your boyfriend, right?" Ron stopped and raised the letter above his head.  
  
"No! I'll just read your mail then!" Hermione said trying to jump up to where his hand was.  
  
"Fine! You know I don't get any mail, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Whatever then... I HAVE a letter of yours!"  
  
"Do you now? Let's see?"  
  
"Hm, does Ronnie have another girlfriend besides me?"  
  
"No! Hermione! Why would-"  
  
"I said I don't care... give me my letter!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"When I say yes I mean yes!"  
"Good. Now that you said yes, give me MY letter!" Hermione screamed, jumped up and grabbed the letter and took Ron's with her... and she ran, as hard as that was through the trees of the forest   
and the soft summer luscious grass.  
  
Ron chased after her. But since it took him five minutes after she grabbed the letter to realize that she still had HIS letter he was a bit behind.  
  
"Hermione! What about my letter?" Ron shouted in a five meter range of her.  
  
"I'm your girlfriend! I get to read your mail!" Hermione said as she ran into the Burrow. From there she ran upstairs... closely followed by Ron.  
  
She went into the bathroom. And locked the door.  
  
"Hermione!" Knock. Knock. "Please! Let me IN!"  
  
"Ron girls need privacy when going to the bathroom!" Hermione giggled because that wasn't at all what she was doing. She was trying to read her letter in peace.  
  
And this is how it went...  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
You have been chosen for class prefect this year. You will be joined by three other students from your house and three others from the other three houses. Congratulations... WE suggest you celebrate.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Pro. Dumbledore (a.k.a.: Twinkling Eyes... You'll find out later)  
  
Hermione literally screamed.  
  
"Yes! RON! YES! I'm A PREFECT!" and then she did a dance that could later be described as a football dance... you know the one that the receivers do when the score a touchdown pass and need mental help... (I don't like football)  
  
Hermione opened the door, hugged Ron, gave him his letter, and she skipped throughout the house with a song that went to the tune of Take It Off, by the Donnas, a.k.a. The Electrocutes. She also played the air guitar in some bizarre brilliant way.  
  
Ron stared at her and became utterly amused at the handwriting on the envelope that fell to the floor that had once covered the letter he had gotten from... well, he didn't know who or what he had gotten it from.   
Harry, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and the twins were sitting at the table. Ginny had had one more day til she had to go back to Band camp and Ron was reading his letter which went something like this.  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
You have been chosen as class prefect this year. You will be joined by three other students from your house and three others from the other three houses. Congratulations... WE suggest you celebrate.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Pro. Dumbledore (a.k.a.: Twinkling Eyes... You'll find out later)  
  
Ron was shocked. So shocked in fact he went in to the bathroom and stuck his head in the toilet. Purposely. It was an overcomation of the shock syndrome.   
  
Hermione went upstairs because she had heard slashing and figured it was Ron and someone was writing him, such as Andrew, and was saying how Ron owed them bucket loads of money... and Ron didn't, but being the gentleman he was actually cared and would give them the money if he had it.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure the toilet is a hip new fashion of overcoming the dog inside of you but-"  
  
Bubble, bubble, bubble, bubble...   
  
"That sounded distinctly like Bubble, Ron... It made no sense."  
  
"Hermione, I'm a bloody prefect! A bloody prefect!" Ron said as he took his head out of the toilet and the toilet water dripped down his sweet, disbelieving face.  
  
"Oh, Ron, this is magnificent!" Hermione said as she ran into his arms and put her hands around his neck. He replied by putting his hands around her waist.   
  
"Let's celebrate! I mean, after breakfast of course... just, um, don't tell my brothers?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever, Ron."  
  
"Seriously, if you do, I won't kiss you."  
  
"Aw, now that's harsh."  
  
"I know Hermione, I know."  
  
"Plus, anyway, who said I wanted to kiss you?"  
  
Ron turned in his heel still holding onto Hermione's waist and making his way out of the door down the steps and to the lupper (supper/lunch.. Its like a mix...) table.  
  
"So, hey..." Ron said.  
  
But he was distinctly cut off by none other than... Ginny running down the stairs screaming "Mummmmmy! Mummmmmy! MUM!" She ran and jumped over the stair railing and there she was... she spotted Harry but said what she needed from her mum too fast, "Have you seen my black lingerie?" Blushes of sorts of colors fell over her face.  
  
"Last time I saw it... it was in the tub. Fred and George were experimenting with it. I think!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Well, that's splendiferous!" Ginny scram and went to go speak to her experimenting brothers at the breakfast table. "Why have you kidnaped my lingerie? What did you do bathe in it?"  
  
"Yes." Was Fred and George unanimous answer.   
  
"What are you using it for?"  
  
"Helmets. Wae needed helmets."  
  
"How does my lingerie, which by the way I need to hold in these," she pointed at her 'some things'(if ya know what I'm saying...) and would've flashed the twins if they hadn't spoken up...   
"Become bloody helmets?"  
  
Sooo sorry quick authors note... A little humor if you're not into the story... My friend had this birthday party... right? Invited her boyfriend. Her boyfriend's being attacked and runs to her door... she thinks that her friends are out there and are being mean to her darling... she opens the door and flashes what ever might be there.... turns out her boyfriend was there, and boy did he get an eyeful! I was on the side of the door where the flashing wasn't happening... thank god! They're both really good friends of mine so it was a hilarious party, if you know what I'm saying...  
  
"Well, they're padded." Fred and George said returning to their meal.  
  
"Well, thanks. You know just tell everyone I wear padded bras!"  
  
"Hermione had it worst and look at her... she's a bloody smiley face!" Ron decided to speak up.  
  
"Well she wants to date on of my brothers! It's her fault! She should've never had come if she wasn't prepared!" Ginny screamed.  
"Um, Ginny? Do you really need black lingerie? I mean, what do you need it for?" Harry asked..   
  
"I'm going bloody out!" Ginny screamed and took both of her brothers by the ear and looked into their eyes. "Next time I find one of you bathing in a tub full of my bras I'm going to scream! And it will be worse because I will take your boxer shorts to school and hang them on the poles in the Quidditch field!"   
  
"HM, might attract some attention to my boxer wardrobe and score me some dates." Fred said and George nodded.  
  
"There's no way you're going out with anyone! You're a Weasley woman... we only trust you with people we have slapped... like Harry here. We've slapped him around for looking at your arse!" George said.  
  
Harry and Ginny both blushed.   
  
"I'm going out with Harry... and I need my black Lingerie! ASAP!" Ginny screamed jumped off her chair and left the room.  
  
"Really, that's excellent! Ginny and Harry finally together. I knew you'd learn from these to dolts that you need to make a move!" Fred said.  
  
"Too true, I agree." Ron said. He grinned. "Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and I are going out tonight."  
  
"We're not invited?" George asked.  
  
"Nopers..." Hermione said and threw popcorn in Ron's mouth.  
  
"Okay... all this love is getting to me... I need my girlfriend..." Fred said... he misses his Ali.   
  
"Me too. Although, Ilana picked the right twin. I have a sexy nose!"  
  
"You do." Fred said after George's comment on their nose.  
  
"I'm going to go get ready now." Hermione said. "I'll loan her my black lingerie... I don't know... it might fit her..."   
  
"Hermione... please I don't want to see you're sexy lingerie on my un-sexy sister!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron... You're sister is a cutie." Hermione said. Harry nodded.  
  
The parents were utterly amused at the conversation. It was hilarious after all.  
  
Harry and Ron soon got into a conversation about Harry and his obsession with Ron's little sister and Hermione went to go loan black lingerie. And furthermore George and Fred were discussing how sexy their boxers would be on the Gryffindor flag. And out of all that the parents were watching and saying how sad it was that the kids would be gone that night. They knew Fred and George would follow or go see their girlfriends.   
  
About ten minutes until seven, Hermione and Ginny came down looking fantabulous!   
  
Ginny was in a deep green dress. It had very thin straps. And her hair was done up in a bun.   
  
Hermione was in a red dress. It was strap-less. And her hair was down and flowing. There was a Christ-massy fashion to each other.  
  
Ginny went up to her brothers and smacked them. Just the twins. IT was pretty funny. Then she said, "DO NOT EVER USE MY LINGERIE AS SHOWER CAPS!"  
  
Hermione started cracking up and Harry was blushing and thinking about Ginny's lingerie.   
  
Ron was not down yet. Hermione was waiting. Ginny and Harry were out in the car, doing god knows what... but it was probably talking about Ginny's lingerie.   
  
Then Ron came down dressed perfectly. He looked hot... and as far as Hermione could see she liked it. A lot.  
  
Then they set forth to the car... and to begin their date. 


	35. Of Cosmopolitan Magazines And Weird Name...

Holy shit, I haven't updated in forever. Capital F. I'm working on a story/story. One I came up with. If you're interested just search Margarita Mocha on Fictionpress.net . Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione's double date! With a few surprises since it's gotta be long since I take forever to update. You may smack me in your emails. I'm finally updating, but I'm learning how to play guitar and I need the extra time, and it's not like my writings all that good, but I see I still have some fans, which is mega awesome.   
  
Hermione jumped into The pink car that looked as if it was from Grease, that movie, you know...  
  
Ron jumped in after wards, and right there was Harry and Ginny, practically on the verge of uhm, YEAH... They were having a VERY heated make-out session. Ron was very disturbed by it.  
  
"Do you two mind?" Ron screamed into Harry's ear, as it was HIS sister, and HIS best friend.  
  
"Uh, I have a mind." Harry obviously didn't understand the question.   
  
"Mmm, a brilliant mind, you sex god, you." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh, great, just perfect. Now, Hermione, my sister has called my best friend a sex god, and they're practically snogging their brains out, and they can't even understand a simple four lettered question. Such shit, you know?"  
  
Hermione sighed at the futile attempts of Ron to distract Harry from Ginny. Stupid boy, he is.  
  
She leaned over the happy snogging couple, and reached into the glove box. Inside the glove box, we will never know what she was truly looking for. But when she took her hand out of the glove box.... "Oooo, a Cosmopoliatian Magazine! Let's see... Fifty-eight ways to satisfy your man, TONIGHT, and How a man sizes up a woman... and how to distract a man from sex..."  
  
"Harry better not be thinking about sex. Not with my sister."  
  
"Wrong. The average male thinks about sex more often than not. So I bet your best friend over there IS thinking about doing the deed. Whether it's with Ginny, we don't know, but he could be imagining your mum on Ginny's body. Naked, most probably."  
  
That caught Harry's attention. "Hermione, that is the most disgusting thing ever. This is Ron's sister I'm thinking of de-virginitizing. NOT HIS MUM!"  
  
"See, Ron? You just have to Turn him off, even though SHE may be turning him on. Simple Matter. Not hard. You probably couldn't even get him away from her with Quidditch, but definitely, turning him off."  
  
"You get Ron away with Chess or Quidditch!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Hermione looked Ginny's way. "I wouldn't talk. Your boyfriends got you as your mum now. He won't wanna kiss anymore because I've painted a vivid picture of him frenching your mum. Sad, yes, but true. At least my Ronnie-kins is obsessing over sports."  
  
Ron was blushing. "Hermione, I do not get distracted by Quidditch, because when I get distracted, I automatically think of you naked on a broomstick. Quite sexy, usually."  
  
"Hermione, that is sooooooo disgusting." Harry was still going on about it.  
  
"I know, but aren't I right? You now see Mrs. Weasley, right?"  
  
Harry gave her the evil eye. "Yeah, you're right, bitch."  
  
"I know!" She giggled. "Now we can go!"  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione, and how smart she was. And she'd only had one boyfriend! Right?   
  
Great. More for Ron to find out.  
  
"Harry, since you're turned off, you drive." Ron said, seizing Hermione at the hips.  
  
He fell back into the back seat. And Hermione fell on top on him. Their noses touched, and they started their snogging session. Mmm, and Ron could taste Strawberry lip gloss. Yum. Hermione's hair fell around them, like a circus tent, and Ron said, in between the kiss of course, "Bushy hair is good for something."  
  
She giggled and made the kiss deeper, and Harry said something to get them distracted like they had done, but Ron was so into it, and so was Herm, that they didn't stop until they fell into the floor because Harry on slammed on the brakes.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Ouchie..."   
  
"Now that we have your attention, you sex fiends, we've been here for fifteen minutes, and you two won't stop!" Ginny screamed.   
  
"Fine! You're got our attention." Hermione said.  
  
"Come on, then."  
  
They went into this restaurant that had this big fancy french name.   
  
"Right, reservation, under 'Hermione and Ron.'" Ron said.  
  
"Brave are you?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ron's arms we on her waist and her feet were on his feet, like when she used to dance on her daddy's feet, except that her back was facing him. And his neck was resting really close to her neck.  
  
"Mmm, you smell great Hermione."  
  
Hermione silently thanked her smart brain for wearing her good perfume. The stuff that didn't taste like Off Spray. The Bug Repellent.  
  
How she knew it didn't taste like that, don't ask me. She liked to REALLY sample the perfume. Like, Samples at the grocery store of the little foods, or free cookies.   
  
But riiiight.   
  
Harry was holding Ginny's hand, though she wanted to be in his arms like Hermione was in Ron's.  
  
But Harry was slightly still bothered by Hermione's evil attempt to turn him off. And it worked. And she was right. Like always.  
  
Now they were having a moment, and were walking to a table.   
  
"Ron! Not with all these people! We might get too busy in front of Harry and YOUR sister!" Hermione told him, when he nipped at her ear.  
  
"I like it when people watch us." He whimpered/whispered in her ear.   
  
"Well, Not now... later, Ronnie-kins."  
  
"You two are horrible! We're in a restaurant. A French RESTAURANT!" Ginny screamed at the happy couple.   
  
"From whom the famous kiss originated from. The FRENCH! God Bless the French!" Ron said. Tearing into a piece of french bread that just happened to be there.  
  
"Ronnie here, is known in his chess skills, and his abilities with 'french activities'..." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Would you two shut up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, my dear friend, is it disturbing you?" Hermione asked, still happy she had defeated Harry today with the whole Ginny being her mum while he was kissing her spiel.   
  
"Hermione, I've only imagined you naked, while you have said this, and it IS DISTURBING."  
  
"Why, you little-!" Ron screamed and was about to pounce on him, but Hermione grabbed his thigh, and he sat back down.  
  
The waitress then came.  
  
"Peux-je prendre vous commandez?"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said.  
  
"What the fuck?" Ginny asked.  
  
Whole-hearted English folk here!  
  
"J'aurai le poulet, frit, avec aucunes pommes de terre sur le côté."  
  
"Et vous, le monsieur? " The waitress proceeded down the line to Harry.  
  
"I want.... Hermione? How do you say, 'Steak, medium-rare, and a side salad?'"  
  
"Il aura le bifteck, moyen rare, et une salade de côté." Hermione said, taking Harry's order, translated to the waitress.  
  
"Herm, I want what you're having." Ron said.   
  
"Il aura le poulet, frit, avec aucunes pommes de terre sur le côté." She said smiling.  
  
"Hermione, I want steak, cooked all the way." Ginny said.  
  
"Elle veut le bifteck, cuisiné complètement."  
  
"Great. Spectacular. Hee, I love acting as if I am French." the waitress said, and took their menus.   
  
"Well, that wasn't very great. I say we cut down on her tip!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you're so stupid sometimes. She has to act French. I saw it on the sign in the women's bathroom."  
  
"There are signs in the women's bathroom? Since when did you have a chance to go into the women's bathroom? You've been holding my thigh this entire time."  
  
"I've been here before, Ron. And I know that waitress. She dropped by Hogwarts when I was getting my time turner in fourth year."  
  
"Brilliant. You probably said something and now our food'll be poisoned! When you met her!" Ginny said.  
  
"You Weasleys crack me up. No. I didn't say ANYTHING. Actually, she and I are pen pals."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Eighteen. She's uhm, also, my ex-boyfriend's sister."  
  
"YOUR EX BOYFRIEND? HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE?" Ron belted.  
  
"Three." Hermione replied.   
  
Harry had been trying to put a move on Ginny once again, after Hermione had broken the connection they had.   
  
"THREE? I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY KRUM!"  
  
Harry placed an arm around Ginny's waist.  
  
"Viktor, Derek, and Milow."  
  
"WHO THE HELL NAMES SOMEONE MILOW?"  
  
Harry kissed Ginny's cheek...  
  
"HER PARENTS! THE GIRL BEHIND YOU!"  
  
Ron blushed, Harry excused himself and Ginny, and those two headed for the car. Harry had a feeling they were going to get kicked out.  
  
So he proceeded leaving, straight away.  
  
"Excuse me? Hermione? Did your date just insult my parents judgement?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah, he did. But don't be alarmed. He's kinda a idiot." She stole a quick galnce and saw Ron's hurt, sad, mad eyes, "But- But I love him for it."  
  
"Well, I always hated my name, so I don't blame him for it!" She laughed at their scared expressions and looked to where those two might have been seated.  
  
Hermione glanced that way too.  
  
"Seems you're missing two from your table." The waitress said. "And by the way, my name is Monique."  
  
"How, uh, unique, Monique." Ron said, and shook her hand.  
  
"Are they gonna come back?"  
  
"Probably not." Hermione said, with a pout. "So much for our double date."  
  
"Yeah, so much." Ron said, and they went out to the car, the same way the went out to it when they were leaving for the restaurant. Pathetic, really.   
  
But worthwhile, when you're holding hands with the one you love. 


	36. Fin ale

Everyone! All my reviewers, Flamers, and Anonymous people, my friends... I have a shrine for you, in my closest, you know. What fun it is to reread my reviews! And now, because this is my last chapter, I need to thank each and everyone of you, so thank you! *blows kisses!*  
  
On the way back to the Burrow, there was no snogging, talking, whispering, sexual acts, holding hands, or even hugging. The roads were quiet and as for quietness, it stays for only the smallest amount of time.  
  
When they got to the Burrow, there was a sad, sad, sad, sad, act happening.   
  
George(his middle name is Erik, teehee, Loni), Fred, Ilana, and Ali, were dancing like complete fools. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were especially frightened by the act seeing that they were all in their under-things.   
  
Fred had some of his famous boxers on, the ones that Hermione had seen, and George had what looked like a new invention from the two on, changing underwear! It went from boxers to a thong (much to Ginny and Hermione's discomfort), and changed different colors also. George was having fun with it.  
  
The two girls were wearing g-strings and bras (much to George's and Fred's displeasure, they wanted more off!) and Ilana's was black, and Ali's was blue. No funky things for them. They seemed drunk, those four.  
  
When the four escaped from the silly escapade going on out by the apple trees, into the house of course, They found empty bottles of ale on the counters and Andrew next to them, laughing his ass off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh! Me dad and mum, HICCUP!, they wanted me to say goodbye to you fools before you left for school in a couple weeks. Fred and George want me to help them in their joke shop! Exciting, isn't it?"  
  
"Did you design that pair of whats-its out there?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Andrew just patted her head and took another long drink from the bottle of alcohol.  
  
"Maybe you should stop with that, Andrew?" Hermione said, trying to stop his drinking.  
  
"No! I need to get drunk tonight, we're lighting off this new kind of firework! And you guys are coming!"  
  
"Are we?" Harry asked, thrilled at the scene. It was too funny for words.  
  
"Yes, you are! Fred and George have a special surprise for you guyses," he pointed at Ron and Hermione, "And they wants you there."   
  
"Oh, great! Just great! Bob knows what they have planned?!" Ron said gesturing toward the window where the four were still swinging around like lunatics, starkers.  
  
"Bob? Ron, who's Bob?" Hermione asked, a little worried.  
  
"Bob! You know... Bob, our neighbor?"  
  
"Oh, right!" everyone but Ron and Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"You know what, you five?"  
  
"There's four of us... Andrew...," Hermione said, calculating how he was wrong straight away.  
  
"No! There's five! See," he poked Hermione in the arm, "ONE!", he slapped Ron across the face, "TWO!", he poked Ginny on the stomach, "Three!", and then he flicked Harry on the nose, "Four. Wait, you're right! There is four! Oh, hahaha!"  
  
Hermione sighed, Ron rubbed his cheek as if rubbing the pain away, Ginny was blushing like mad as she was sure she made the Pillsbury-Dough-Boy "Whoo-HOO!" when poked there, and Harry was trying to nurse his nose back to health.  
  
"Hey! How come you didn't hurt Hermione that bad?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, well," He grabbed Hermione's upper-arm, "We're pals, see, here, Hermione." He handed her a bag full of dungbombs, "We appreciate each other! And she's soon to be a cousin!"  
  
"I AM A COUSIN!" Ginny screamed, putting her hands to her hips right away.  
  
"Yep, and I have some more exciting news besides working with the Stripper twins over there! My new name is Davey, and... and... I gotta girlfriend!"  
  
"No!" They all exclaimed besides him.  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"No!" Again it was all them.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Uh-uh!" They stared at him wildly.  
  
"Yeppers!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Listen, how many times do I have to say yes, huh? It's true, her name's Jessica and she's great... Oh, yeah, and... Yeah..." He reminisced in his mind for a while, staring fixedly into space, over the top of Ron's shoulder.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Awwww... that's so sweet!"  
  
"He's sweet?" Ron asked, practically swallowing his tongue.  
  
"Ron, you really are over-protective."  
  
"Am I?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, you are." Hermione said, turning away from him.  
  
"Well, over-protective guys are good, aren't they?"  
  
Hermione smiled, not facing him, "Sure, Ron, whatever."  
  
"No, really, are they?"  
  
"Maybe," and Hermione ran out of the Burrow and she ran as fast as she could,fell, and just sat there, next to the same tree that her and Ron had slept under.  
  
Ron followed her, and Ginny and Harry went by Fred and George, and asked them what the particular invention was.  
  
"Well, it's called Thoxers..." Ginny and Harry zoned out there.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Hermione, you run really fast, and not just for a girl either! Doubt I could outrun you."  
  
"Yes, I doubt you could, you over-protective... guy!"  
  
"That's a bad thing?!?!"  
  
"Not if you love the guy," She said.  
  
"Andyouloveme... right?" he said it all screwed up like that.  
  
"Well, for you being, the big idiot you are... yes, I love you, you arse!"  
  
"I wish I had millions of lives so I could love you more than anyone."  
  
"Ron, that is so corny."  
  
"Or so Andrew is sweet, and I'm corny? What the hell is corny anyhow?"  
  
" Informal trite or mawkishly sentimental, so hmm, yeah, I think that's about right."  
  
"Girls... They may never be figured out."  
  
"I'll toast to that!" Fred and George said, coming up behind them, carrying many, many, many fireworks.   
  
"Ready you two peppery people?" George asked, raising his box of fireworks.  
  
"George, it's corny; peppery isn't really a word to describe people."  
  
"I'm graduating this year, Hermione! I would know how to describe people, and peppery is one of them!" George said to Hermione.  
  
"You got into the ale, too."  
  
"Yeah, yumm!"  
  
"That explains it." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well are you two going to come to the lake?"  
  
"Actually, I'd rather stay here."  
  
"But we've got a present for you, Hermione!"  
  
"Come on, 'Mione? We can sit be a tree over there?" Ron put on his puppy-dog face.  
  
"Uhm, okay, fine, you peppery arse!"  
  
"His arse is peppery?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure... Never really licked it, you know."  
  
"Hermione, advice to you, don't. Don't ever do that." Fred said.  
  
Hermione smiled, and giggled. Ron blushed so much he could be compared to the color the Thoxers were then, Brick Red.  
  
Ilana and Ali, were taking off towards the lake, carrying various fireworks.  
  
Hermione sighed, kissed Ron on the cheek, and took his arm, trying to get the red from his cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, seriously, when has kissing me in public actually stopped my blushing?"  
  
Hermione smiled, a knowing smile, that now, because he was relaxed, he would stop blushing. She was smart like that.  
  
"Come on you two, Andrew's bringin' the full supply in a bit."  
  
"We're coming, you naked fools!"  
  
Ron and Hermione followed Harry and Ginny, who followed George wearing the Thoxers, who walked next to Fred, in his ingenious underwear, and the underwear foolios followed the girlfriends of themselves... and uh, such.  
  
Everyone got to Twin Lake, where Hermione was seen doing a back flip many weeks ago, and Fred and George set up their fireworks.  
  
Hermione sat down by a tree, and pulled Ron into her, and kissed him.  
  
"You know, even though that whole restaurant thing sucked, uh, I think this night is really romantic, and I really like it," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I really like you," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I love you," Hermione said, hugging him.  
  
"And, uh, I love you too!" Ron said, and blushed instantly because everyone was staring at the two, sitting by the tree, hugging.  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. No one knew exactly why, or why in the hell anyone would laugh so much when some things just aren't meant to be laughed at. But she kept laughing, and everyone stared at her, and she wouldn't stop. It got to the point where Ron grabbed her shoulders and shook her vigorously. She laughed harder, it seemed.  
  
"Summer... Burrow... Letters... He he ah hah, and snort!" was her laugh.  
  
"Ron, would you mind shutting that idiotic woman up?" George asked.  
  
"Tripping, stairs, THOXERS! He he ah ha, and snort!" She said, her snort really starting to get on Ilana's nerves.  
  
"You know, I'd like to know what she's laughing about so I could laugh along," Ilana said.  
  
"The whole summer, I think," Harry said.  
  
"Well, how would you know?" Ali asked, simply asking a question.  
  
Ginny started laughing. No one could quite figure it out.  
  
"Might as well join them," Fred said to George.  
  
George nodded in agreement.  
  
They started laughing.   
  
"Great, just great... Ali? Join me?" Ilana asked.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Then they started laughing. Truly a sight, as many will and have said.   
  
Harry and Ron (now standing up and looking at the Hermione, Ginny, Ilana, Ali, George, and Fred laughter fools)were in amazement at how easily the girls and the idiots (being Fred and George) could laugh at almost the snap of anyone's fingers. Demonstration, you say? Okay then, I'll have you snap and then we'll do a Fred and George laugh. Ready? Snap! Okay, now laugh hysterically. Couldn't do it quite correctly, could you? Hmmm... Anyhow...  
  
Andrew came soon enough seeing everyone rolling and laughing at absolutely nothing while Harry and Ron tried to assess the situation best they could without being pulled down to the ground by Fred and George (the hysterical Laughter-ma-people-bobbers) by their ankles.   
  
Andrew took one look and stared blankly at the fireworks, "Hmmm, maybe they need a little more ale, you think?"  
  
"Andrew... how much exactly have those four," Ron said gesturing to Fred, George, Ilana, and Ali, "had so far?"  
  
"Probably about two bottles each. How do you think they got the nerve to strip down in front of each other?"  
  
Harry smiled, "One would think those four would strip at any time in front of each other."  
  
"So you would think, Harry. But those two... really shy when it comes to girls..."  
  
"See there, I know you're lying," Ron said, shaking his head, "What about Angelina, at the Yule Ball, and for Christ's Sake! Look at what they invent, you bloody idiot!"  
  
"Hmmm, Oh! That's right... Fred and George told Ilana and Ali it was some kind of soda or something... Those are the shy ones," Andrew said, sorting through all the fireworks.  
  
"You bastards!" Ilana screamed.   
  
"No fucking kidding, assholes!" Ali said.  
  
"Well, the cat's outta the bag, metaphorically speaking," Ginny said, shaking her head.  
  
"Ginny, the cat you're speaking of would, in this metaphorical speak you speak of, would be big, bad, news that someone has been holding off on telling. As you can see, Fred and George getting their girlfriends drunk isn't that big of a dreadful situation they didn't want to face," Hermione said, shaking her head in a very similar way in that of Ron's shake of his uh, um, right... head.  
  
"Too true, Hermione!" Andrew said, and lit off a firework.  
  
It went up to the sky, crackled much so, and then blew up into a thousand little sparks illuminating Twin Lake and the faces of many of Hogwarts' students, one just an Auror out drunk with his family, kinda sorta.  
  
"I wonder if any one saw that... like Krum or something, that was amazing!" Hermione said, and soon realized her mistake. She mentioned Krum. THAT BASTARD!  
  
"Hermione! Why do you always have to bring him up?" Ron asked, coming closer to her now.  
  
"Well, I don't know anyone else to mention! Or What else to do!" She said, seemingly frightened of Ron, she looked into his eyes and there was rage there... Pure rage... so she kissed him, on the lips, completely aware of what to do at that point.  
  
Another firework went up, along with whistles, and hoots from many people around the couple.   
  
About five fireworks had gone up and the two still hadn't come up for air.   
  
"You know, they could keep kissing on and on all night, and we know Fred and George and Harry and Andrew would watch, except when they're lighting a firework, and you two," Ginny said, pointing at Ilana and Ali, "will be aweing and ooohing, and saying how sweet it is."  
  
"Oh, please, Ginny! So will you!" Ali said, and Ilana, "Awh...." a combination of the two Ginny said she'd do.  
  
"Hmph," Ginny said, grabbing Harry by the arm, and then kissing him.  
  
"Huhmph!" Ilana said and she grabbed Fred.  
  
"Huhmphmph!" Ali said, grabbing George.  
  
The two girls looked at each other... and boom! Attacked the two, with their lips, of course.  
  
"Well, I sure wish Jessica were here."  
  
Hermione and Ron, still kissing, as passionately as before, headed towards the tree they first sat by.   
  
"I'm putting up another firework!" Andrew exclaimed, and up went another flash bulbed of little dots illuminating the blackest sky.  
  
Ilana and George stopped kissing, as well as Ali and Fred, or something of that sort... who can ever really tell them apart! Maybe they were both kissing each other's girlfriends! Tsk, tsk, boys.  
  
"I love you, Harry," Ginny said, breaking their kiss.  
  
"And I, you, Ginny," Harry said, chancing a glance at Ginny's brothers but were all too immersed in their own love situations.  
  
"Do you think they'll come up for air?" Fred asked, slightly contemplating losing his brother, and using his room as another laboratory for the Joke Shop.  
  
"Doubtful," Ginny said, but just as she said it, Hermione broke away.  
  
"Hey, Ron, I was thinking...," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and what else do you do?" George said, smartly, about as smart as he is.  
  
Hermione smiled, "What if I permanently straightened my hair and dyed it!"  
  
"You were thinking about your hair while we were kissing?" Ron said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, why what were you thinking about?" She asked, curious. Curious as a cat... meow...  
  
"Well, it wasn't hair, 'Mione. Something not totally off topic with kissing, but we'll just forget about it, and go on with your hair," Ron said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I wanna straighten my hair."  
  
"You wanna straighten your hair? But 'Mione! I love the way your hair curls!" Ron said, touching her hair.  
  
"Ron, it doesn't curl, it sorta just waves."  
  
"Well, it's like a friendly hello everytime I see you!" Ron said, thinkning of the right thing to say, to cover up his mistake.  
  
"Think of how many hello's you'd get in the bloody morning, before I've brushed it in the very least," Hermione said, shaking her head in the her and Ron way.  
  
"That all you wanna do to your hair?" Ron asked, slightly worried there was more.  
  
"No," Hermione said, twirling her hair on her finger.  
  
"Well, what else do you wanna bloody do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I wanna dye it," Hermione said, putting her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Dye it? What color?" Ron asked, slightly curious, like she was, like a cat... Meow.  
  
"Red, like yours. I'll be a bit more like the Weasleys!"  
  
Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
George raised his eyebrows.  
  
Ginny coughed.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
Ilana shook her head.   
  
Ali just stared blankly.  
  
Andrew burst out laughing.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione. Her hair was so beautiful, and he hated his own, so he replied, "Bloody Hell, Hermione..." 


End file.
